Closure
by Carupin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día Freddie enfrenta a Sam? Al final... ¿Terminará perdiendo, como siempre? ¿O descubrirá algo sobre el mismo que no esperaba? *Seddie*
1. Capítulo I: Cómo comenzó todo

Seddie.  
>Si no te gusta el contenido adulto, es decir situaciones aptas para personas con el criterio formado, estás leyendo el fanfic equivocado.<p>

Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados por lo que dure la historia. Pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a su creador.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que tuve un impulso de esa índole.<br>Nunca pensé que ella sería precisamente la causante de originar sentimientos tan intensos y menos que estos me llevarían a actuar en contra de todo lo que siempre creí.

_Estaba pelando con Sam, como siempre. Ella no se cansa de molestarme por los excesivos cuidados de mi madre. Estábamos solos en el estudio viendo como mejorar el audio y Carly estaba en el primer piso ayudando a Spencer con una de sus esculturas._

_Eran ya tantos los años aguantando cada uno de sus insultos, que ya era casi inmune a sus ofensas._

_Pero esta vez ella se metió con mi supuesta falta de hombría. Y yo perdí un poco los estribos._

_Ella ya era mucho más baja que yo, los años han hecho que las diferencias entre nosotros se noten cada vez más y me puse frente a ella, desafiándola, tratando de que se diera cuenta de que las cosas ya no son como antes, de que ella ya no tiene la misma fuerza ni el mismo poder sobre mí._

_Pero ella no se inmutó._

_Ella podía ser pequeña, pero su carácter era tan fuerte que ni mi altura podrían hacerla sentir algo de temor, y menos frente a quien ella ha convertido en su blanco de burlas y maltratos._

_Pero yo estaba decidido a lograr que ella me tuviera un poco de respeto._

_Como Sam no me tomó en serio, le agarre los brazos y vi en sus ojos que se sorprendió por eso, pero después una confiada sonrisa surgió. Ella sabía que yo finalmente no haría nada, y ella misma haría que me arrepintiera de haberme acercado tanto a ella. Pero esta vez yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así._

_Coloqué sus brazos tras la espalda y pude ver como eso no le gustó nada. Y me lo hizo saber moviéndose, tratando de soltarse._

_Pero a mi no me importó, en esos momentos sólo quería doblegarla, y al tener las manos ocupadas y sin posibilidades de poder soltar un poco el agarre (eso podría haberme costado la vida), estábamos muy cerca, invadiendo el espacio vital del otro..._

_Nos quedamos mirando desafiantemente y puedo jurar que por un segundo vi algo de incertidumbre en sus azules orbes._

_Y la miré fijamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle que yo ya no era el niño con el cual podía meterse sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia._

_La vi, fijo a sus ojos claros, sus labios y desee estar aún mas cerca. No sé por qué, pero lo hice. Al aproximarme un poco más, ella abrió los ojos. Eso no se lo había esperado, y la comprendía, porque ni yo lo entendía._

_Y sentí… sentí esos pechos chocando contra mi torso. Fue una experiencia extrañamente alentadora. Y muy adictiva… y sentía que tenía que mirar esa unión._

_Había escuchado los comentarios en los vestidores de otros que ya tenían experiencias más significativas con el sexo femenino. Y más de alguna vez había oído decir que si no le temieran tanto, les gustaría sabes que se sentía tocar a Sam. Con esos comentarios nunca me sentí cómodo, sentía que era una falta de respeto pensar así de mi amiga, pero no por eso yo dejé de notar que Sam… estaba muy bien proporcionada…_

_Me sentía eufórico. Tenía a Sam acorralada y extrañamente silenciosa, pero con ella nunca se sabe, decidí no confiarme de eso._

_Su mirada bajo y se dio cuenta de que era lo que yo miraba con tanta atención y se sonrojó. Y lo juró. Verla tan vulnerable ante mi hizo que yo no luchara mas contra mis impulsos y la besé. Ella luchó por soltarse pero yo había hecho mis ejercicios y podía manejar la situación. _

_No quería soltarla, quería besarla y saciar la necesidad que acababa de descubrir. Me gustó imponerme de esa forma, me gustaba estar tan cerca de ella._

_Ella no luchó más, pero tampoco me correspondía. Me hubiese gustado seguir besándola pero yo sabía que el actuar así no estaba bien. Y la solté, preparado para que me pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, esta vez yo sentía que me merecería cada cosa que ella pudiera hacer o decirme._

_Sin forzarla ella se quedó unos segundos junto a mis labios.  
>Pero ella no dijo nada.<br>Apenas la solté me miró como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes y bajó corriendo._

_Estaba en problemas. En serios problemas._

Mi intención no fue esa desde un principio, sólo se dio de esa forma.  
>Estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho, nunca se le hace algo así a una amiga. Y menos si esa amiga es Sam.<br>Decidí esperar un poco para que las cosas abajo no estuvieran tan tensas, seguro Carly también se enojaría conmigo y todo se iría a pique.

Tenía que hablar con Sam y pedirle disculpas. Visto desde un punto de vista racional había violentado a mi amiga. Me arrepentía de la forma. Pero lo que había sentido al tenerla así, casi a mi disposición, había sido cautivante. Pero no estaba bien.

Bajé temiendo lo peor, peor al llegar sólo me encontré a Carly bañada de pintura y a Spencer tratando de apagar un incendio. Pero no había rastros de Sam.

- ¿Y Sam?

- Sam se fue hace unos minutos.

- ¿Se fue?

- Si, su madre la estaba esperando abajo. Fue lo que dijo antes de salir.

- Ah… ¿Pero no había dicho que su madre se había ido con su nuevo novio? Pensé que ella iba a dormir aquí.

- Es cierto. Pero ya conoces a Sam. Quizás sólo queria ir a comprar un grasito ¿Terminaron lo que estaban haciendo?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

- ¿No estaban haciendo pruebas de sonido?

- Ah… Si. Ya está todo en orden.

- ¡Qué bien!

- Si, bueno, me tengo que ir.

- Nos vemos luego Freddie.

Desde ese día aunque nada cambió, en apariencia, Sam me evitaba. Ni siquiera me miraba si era posible. Me respondía por cortesía o para que Carly no preguntara algo al respecto.  
>Nunca se quedaba a solas conmigo e inventaba cualquier excusa para irse antes de dónde estuviéramos.<br>Tenía que admitirlo. La extrañaba.  
>Aunque no me arrepentía de haberla besado, la forma en que lo hice no fue la adecuada.<p>

Sam me gustaba y Carly también. Pero lo que sentí por Carly siendo más joven era un amor idealizado y platónico. Nunca me fijé en el desarrollo del cuerpo de Carly, no me importaba, la verdad. Pero con Sam… siempre fue más real y mucho más frustrante…

Ese pelo rubio largo y salvaje como ella misma, sus ojos azules, sus gestos, esa boca que engulle de todo, su cintura bien definida y esos pechos que aunque no toqué, sentí… Siempre imaginé que ella debía ser muy apasionada…

El chico que la consiguiera finalmente iba a ser un muy afortunado. Ella era única en su especie.

La clase de gimnasia ahora ya no era una tortura para mí, pero sabía que ahí vería a Sam jugando volleyball y sin equivocarme ahí estaba, como siempre, era la mejor. Aunque no tenía puesto el uniforme de las chicas, verla acabar con cada una de sus contrincantes... me pareció sexy. Comencé a angustiarme por un problema en mis pantalones, y justo, por un breve instante, que pude muy bien haber imaginado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sentí como si me hubieran capturado cometiendo un crimen in fraganti. Desvié la mirada tan rápido como fue posible, y decidí que era mejor retirarme. Aún me sentía medio incomodo.

La típica charla de hombres en los vestuarios se hacía presente una vez más y yo no estaba de ánimo para oírlos. Pero cuando ya estaba por salir del lugar, porque ya estaba listo, oí algo que no podía ignorar. Estaban hablando de Carly y Sam. Comparándolas. Como si existieran los parámetros para poder medirlas.

Las dos eran perfectas muy a su manera. Pero obviamente al ser tan conocidas por el show, siempre eran mencionadas.

El típico debate de "me gustan más las rubias" o "prefiero a las de pelo oscuro" hasta que oí: "que no le haría a Puckett, si pudiera sujetaría a esa rubia que le hace falta que un hombre la domine y se lo ponga a la fuerza"

Fue que me di cuenta de que tenía a Aidan Fuller contra de la pared con mi puño en dirección a su cara.  
>Yo no he sido nunca un hombre violento, pero que se refirieran de esa forma tan grosera a una de mis amigas no era algo que yo fuera a dejar pasar.<br>Fui capaz de controlarme, pero no sin antes advertirles a todos que con Carly y con Sam no se mete nadie.

Al salir de ahí, aún seguía un poco alterado.

Yo no quería que nadie se refiriera a ellas de esa forma y tenia que admitir que un sentimiento de posesión se apoderó de mí. No me gustaba que fantasearan con Sam, una cosa era oír lo linda que estaba y lo inalcanzable que parecía. Pero imaginarme a alguien…dentro de ella. Me hacia sentir enfermo.

Deseaba volver a sentir lo que había sentido al estar con ella, pero no era posbile porque ella no dejaba de evadirme. Por el buen camino no iba a conseguir nada. Sam es demasiado hábil para evitar todo lo que no deseaba, de hecho aún no entendía como es que Carly no se daba cuenta de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

Desperté agitado y ansioso, no quería levantarme pero ya había despertado definitivamente. Al mirar el reloj vi que eran las 03:17am. Y el sueño parece haberse esfumado del todo.

Al volver a mi cama después de ir al baño, vi a alguien sentado en mi cama, y cuando estuve a punto de gritar, oí la voz que casi no había oído en los últimos días, pero que siempre sería capaz de reconocer, pidiéndome que por favor no gritara… la voz de Sam…

* * *

><p>Un Seddie un poco OoC.<p>

Aunque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas que se salgan de lo ya establecido, me sentí un poco más creativa que de lo acostumbrado.


	2. Capítulo II: Atando cabos

**Capítulo II**

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿A esta hora? ¡Es peligroso, Sam! ¿Cómo supiste la clave 46 números? ¿Qué pasó?_  
><em>- Cállate Benson, y sólo escúchame. No creas que olvido lo que hiciste en el estudio y métete bien esto en la cabeza. No vuelvas a tocarme. Nunca. No soy tu plan B.<em>

Tanto que quería hablar con ella y ahora que la tenía en frente a mí estaba aturdido, pero regocijándome en mi interior.  
>Ella no paraba de amenazarme con lo que me haría si me atrevía a acercarme, estaba tan concentrada creyendo que yo de verdad temía a sus amenazas, que no notó lo que me divertía tenerla así de alterada frente a mí. Ella no imaginaba la clase de sensaciones que despertaba. Estaba muy lejos de saberlo.<br>No esperé a que siguiera mascullando advertencias y di un paso en frente. Ella retrocedió.  
>Esta novedad en nuestra dinámica me parecía demasiado interesante y por qué no decirlo… excitante.<br>Sam no parecía tan desafiante desde arriba.  
>Ella notó que sus amenazas no surtían el efecto deseado, y pude ver en sus ojos la frustración y observé que estaba mirando la puerta, deseando escapar.<br>Yo no iba a dejarla. No iba a tener otra oportunidad como esta. Así que simplemente la callé con un beso y obviamente eso no le gustó, porque me empujó. Vi como se dirigía rápidamente a la salida. No me iba a rendir. Con ella las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, nunca lo han sido.  
>Dejé que llegara la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla, di dos pasos y la cerré yo, desde atrás.<br>Ella se volteó muy seria y fue cuando aproveche de abrazarla con fuerza y de ponerla contra la pared. Y ahí en ese momento fue cuando descubrí algo muy perverso dentro de mí: me gustaba dominar la situación, me gustaba verla sin todo su blindaje.  
>Estando tan cerca de ella me agaché y olí su cabello y llevé mi nariz en su cuello, podría asegurar que sentí como que ella se estremeció… porque a mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo.<br>La besé y ella aunque no cooperaba, tampoco se negaba.  
>Tengo que reconocer que se demoró un poco en devolverme el beso, pero insistí y por primera vez nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que ella era definitivamente para mí. Ningún Aidan Fuller sabría nunca que se sentiría estar con ella y cómo eran sus besos porque yo me encargaría de que eso nunca suceda.<br>La presión de mi abrazo disminuyó y fue ella misma quien no dejo que me alejara entrelazando sus brazos en mi cuello, profundizando el beso aún más. Yo estaba en mi apogeo.

La situación me tenía estimuladísimo, después de todo no soy muy diferente a cualquier adolescente que se está besando con la persona que de verdad le gusta.  
>Comencé a necesitar más, besarla era demasiado bueno, pero yo quería más, lo quería todo con ella.<br>Sin poder evitarlo comencé a sentir como me excitaba y no quería asustarla. Traté de separarme para que no sintiera mi emoción, pero ella no me dejaba.  
>Había algo extraño ¿Por qué Sam me devolvía los besos con ese frenesí?<br>Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien.  
>Su rostro estaba húmedo. Lloraba. Debí imaginar que las cosas no podían estar bien si ella me respondía con ese anhelo… ¿Tanto le desagradaba besarme?<br>Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia pero nunca antes había hecho llorar a ninguna mujer besándola. No podía ser tan malo… ¿o si?  
>Si ella lloraba yo necesitaba saber la razón… aunque esa razón acabe conmigo<p>

- _¿Sam?_

Pero ella no me respondía.  
>Sus manos ahora acariciaban mis pectorales bajo la camiseta, y aunque me encantaba el efecto sus manos recorriéndome, esas sensaciones delirantes no me iban a distraer de lo que realmente quería saber.<p>

- _Sam… ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Sam!_

De pronto me sentí somnoliento y al instante no supe nada más.

Desperté exaltado, en mi cama y sin Sam alrededor. Todo había sido un sueño.  
>Lo que me aliviaba en parte, porque enfrentar a una Sam llorando… habría sido devastador.<p>

Era día de escuela asi que me dispuse a partir aún un poco confundido por el extraño sueño.

En el pasillo, cerca de mi locker me encontré a Carly y me acerqué a ella, le pregunté por Sam muy superficialmente. Tratando de que no se percatara de cuánto en realidad quería saber de ella, quizás Carly sabía dónde estaba pero me sorprendió saber que ella tampoco tenía idea. Me fijé que tenía rayada la mejilla con lápiz y traté de limpiárselo. Noté que se sintió un poco incómoda y decidí aprovecharme de eso y molestarla pidiéndole que saliera conmigo. Ella sabía que eso no iba en serio, hacía ya tiempo que a veces la molestaba pidiéndole citas, era un juego de los dos.

Por mucho que esperé a Sam sólo la vi en la última hora. Pero había algo distinto. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella no la apartó, fui yo el que no pudo seguir manteniendo el contacto visual. ¿Se imaginaria ella con las cosas que sueño? ¿Las cosas que me provoca? Me sentía avergonzado. Si ella descubría algo como eso, estaba perdido.

La situación me tenía harto. Yo quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Si el precio a pagar por saber que se sentía besarla era tan alto como para perder su amistad lo hubiese pensado dos veces.

Si había un lugar dónde sabía que ella estaría sería en detención. Le pediría disculpas y con suerte seguiríamos como siempre.  
>Yo aprendería a controlar mis impulsos. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que me rechazan. Aunque esta vez es diferente en muchos aspectos.<p>

Al mirar a través de la puerta de la sala de detención, me fijé que estaban algunos de los compañeros de Sam, con quienes siempre compartía los castigos. Pero de ella no había rastro. Lo que no me extrañaba. Sam cumplía con los castigos cuando quería.  
>No tenía nada más que hacer, así que silenciosamente cerré la puerta para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado fisgoneando.<br>Al voltear para largarme de ahí, me encontré de frente con _ella_.  
>Esa sensación que me recorría cada vez que la tenía cerca me asustaba, pero me encantaba.<p>

- _¿Qué se te perdió por aquí? Este no es lugar para los ñoños. Y tú eres un ñoño._  
>Me insultó. Eso era para mi algo bueno, una señal admisible de que las cosas podrían ser, al menos, como eran.<br>Lo que no era admisible era… que no me saliera la voz…

_- ¿Qué ocurrió, Fredward? ¿Escondiste la engrapadora? ¿O fue tal vez algo más rudo?_  
><em>- ¿Algo más rudo?<em>  
><em>- Si, como forzar a alguien a besarte. ¿Tal vez la señorita Briggs?<em>  
><em>- Yo no...<em>  
><em>- Esto no te lo repetiré otra vez. Yo no soy el plan B de nadie. Menos el tuyo.<em>

Una vez que dijo esto me empujó bruscamente, y al hacerlo, me dolió un poco el hombro derecho.

¿El plan B de nadie? ¿Plan B? ¿Dónde escuché antes esa expresión?  
>No noté enojada a Sam en lo absoluto… no había que ser muy perceptivo para notar que lo que me dijo había sido casi por mero trámite.<br>Nunca esperé que ella hiciera alguna alusión a lo que había pasado hace unos días, creí que se mostraría más tímida al respecto y al final el único tímido fui yo.

Decidí irme a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi habitación, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que leer los mensajes enviados por los fans de iCarly. Muchas preguntas, muchos retos y hasta invitaciones para citas.  
>Por más que traté de distraerme, el encuentro que tuve con Sam no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza.<br>Ella lucía indiferente, como si realmente lo que pasó entre nosotros fue una casualidad o una pelea más.

Antes habíamos tenido confrontaciones y muchas, pero nunca había sentido ese vacío como si lo que ocurrió no hubiese sido más que haber sacado una hoja de su cuaderno.  
>Opté por tomar una ducha e ir a dar una vuelta.<p>

Una vez ahí, al enjabonarme, volví a sentir que mi hombro derecho me dolía. Me mire pero no logré ver nada. Al salir de la ducha me miré en el espejo y vi que efectivamente tenía una irritación. Analizándola más me aproximé y capté que cerca de mi cuello tenía lo que parecían unos dedos marcados.

Yo había visto esas marcas en algún lugar pero no recordaba dónde podría haberlas obtenido y decidí no darle importancia.

Tenía que llegar al ensayo de iCarly pero aún faltaba una hora por lo que decidí llevarles a Carly y a Sam un batido-loco.  
>Pero como siempre, Sam llegó un poco después de la hora acordada.<p>

Me encantaba ver a Sam tan desenvuelta en el ensayo, me gustaban estas instancias en las que yo podía observarla sin temor a ser descubierto. Más aún con el escote que usaba el día de hoy… desde que Sam llegó me ha costado trabajo enfocarme en otra cosa que no sea ella.  
>Estábamos ensayando cuando de pronto Carly se detuvo y miró a Sam fijamente y le preguntó muy seria algo que ni ella ni yo esperábamos.<p>

-_ ¿Con quién estás saliendo?_

Sam se empezó a poner nerviosa como pocas veces. La vi abrir la boca y a cerrarla sin decir realmente nada.  
>Yo sentí como si me hubiesen pegado en el estomago y me quitaran la respiración.<br>Traté de no mirarla como lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba llevando en mi interior una batalla sobre si quería oír o no lo que venía a continuación.

- _No estoy saliendo con nadie. ¿Por qué estás preguntando eso?_  
><em>- Estás radiante. Traes <em>eso_ puesto. Y no has mencionado el hecho de que no hay jamón o tocino en el refrigerador._  
><em>- No estoy saliendo con nadie.<em>

Lo dijo tan seria que comencé a volver en mí. Hasta que oí algo para lo que no estaba preparado…

- …_ pero alguien me invitó a salir…_

Carly gritó emocionada e inició las preguntas que debían ser respondidas por lo que parecía parte de un ritual femenino.

Yo no quería estar ahí, no quería saber nada al respecto. Me sentía descompuesto.  
>Inventé una excusa tan absurda como increíble, pero Carly pareció no notarlo, estaba ansiosa por saber todo del chico que había invitado a Sam.<br>No fui capaz de mirar a Sam a los ojos y me fui.

La detestaba por estar haciéndome eso.  
>Pero era yo el que tenía que admitir que ella y yo no teníamos nada y que yo no tengo derecho a sentirme traicionado como me siento.<br>Acabé dándome cuenta un segundo después de eso que debía aceptar el hecho de que más que gustarme mucho como yo creía… la quería… y no como quiero a Carly, sino que la deseo como un hombre desea a una mujer…

Escogí que quería que este día terminara. Ni siquiera me importó revisar el correo, vería algo en el televisor y si tenía suerte me quedaría dormido al poco rato.

Evitaba pensar en Sam pero pensar en evitarla era pensar en ella también.

¿Quién la habría invitado a salir? ¿Le diría que si o que no? ¿Le gustaba él a ella?  
>Ahora que pensaba más tranquilamente, no tendría que estar pensando en posibles opciones si yo hubiese tenido la cabeza más fría y me hubiese quedado a oír lo que ella tenía que decir al respecto.<br>Siempre es bueno saber acerca de la competencia. Sonreí pensando en que ya pensaba en los posibles pretendientes de Sam y en que en realidad estaba muy tranquilo con lo de haber aceptado mis sentimientos hacia el demonio con caireles de oro.

Rocé mis dedos en el hombro y traté de recordar dónde pude haberme hechas esas marcas. Nadie me había tocado con la suficiente presión para provocarme eso.  
>En la programación de televisión no se veía nada interesante, hasta que vi algo que me llamó la atención; el título de película que yo no vería jamás. Pero era el título lo que me captó todo mi interés. Plan B. Sam había ocupado ese término no una vez, ¡sino dos! En mi sueño y cuando nos encontramos frente a detención.<p>

De pronto todo tuvo sentido. Sam… ¡Ella había estado realmente conmigo en mi habitación ese día! No había sido un sueño y las marcas eran la prueba. Ella había estado aquí y esa técnica que yo pensaba que era sólo método de presión de puntos nerviosos de una serie de culto muy antigua, yo la vi en directo con La Psicópata, con mis propios ojos.

Me sentí agitado de pronto.  
>Sam me hizo dormir y después actuó como si lo que ocurrió en realidad nunca pasó. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué pretendía?<br>Yo recordaba ese sueño porque había sido muy real… pero nunca imaginé que tan real había sido.

Sam nunca paraba de sorprenderme.

Esto era algo que no podía quedarse así. Me sentía usado. Y el que ella me hubiese hecho pasar por un tonto me dolía tanto como si ella me hubiese rechazado delante de toda la escuela.  
>Eran apenas las 21:41 resolví que esto no se quedaría así. Samantha Puckett había conseguido que yo perdiera la paciencia.<br>Viene, me besa, me hace creer que todo fue un sueño y después me ignora. No conforme con todo eso además tiene pensado salir con algún pobre desafortunado que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

Era posible que Sam aún estuviera en el departamento de Carly y que incluso se quedara a dormir ahí. Si eso pasaba mis planes no funcionarían.  
>Cuando estaba a unos segundos de girar el pomo de la puerta e ir al 8 = C oí las voces de mis amigas.<br>Sam se despedía de Carly y esta le deseaba buena suerte en su cita.

¡Sam había le había dicho que si a su cita!  
>Reconocí lo que sentí en ese instante como celos.<p>

Dejé que llegara al ascensor y yo bajé rápidamente por las escaleras.

Me preocupé de dejar una distancia segura entre ella y yo. Yo no iba a permitir después de lo que acababa de descubrir que ella fuera a su cita como si no tuviera nada que explicarme.  
>Mientras seguía a Sam me imaginaba en dónde podría ser su cita porque hacía un rato que pasamos todos sus lugares favoritos.<br>Sam caminó sin detenerse en ningún lugar.  
>Yo notaba que estábamos cerca de su casa.<br>Entonces eso significaba acaso ¿Qué había mentido con lo de la supuesta cita? ¿Con qué propósito?

Estaba tan absorto en mis cavilaciones que olvidé que estaba siguiendo a Sam sin que ella supiera y cuando lo recordé ella ya no estaba delante de mi.  
>Me maldije por estúpido. Pero sino me equivocaba Sam estaría en su casa y emprendí mi rumbo hacía allá.<p>

Golpeé la puerta pero al golpear, la puerta se abrió sola.  
>Decidí que tomaría el riesgo y entraría.<p>

Nada más al entrar vi al tenebroso gato de tres patas de Sam, Espumita. Me costaba entender que un gato de su ruda apariencia tenga un nombre tan dulce.  
>Y al levantar la vista me encuentro con la dueña de aquel terrorífico mamífero: Sam con los brazos cruzados, parecía estar esperando a alguien.<br>Ella iba a empezar a hablar cuando yo la corté. El que tenía que hablar era yo.  
>Me acerqué y frente a ella me quité todo lo que tenía puesto en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, dejando expuestas las marcas de sus dedos en mi hombro.<p>

- _Necesito que me expliques esto, Samantha. Y necesito que me lo expliques ahora._

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos obviamente está demás decir que me encanta recibirlos y saber que a personas les agrada lo que escribo me motiva a seguir ideando maquiavelcas situaciones.<p>

alberto del rio, TheRockAngel, panxaaseddie, Alabdiel, (quien quiere que seas, jajaja) "siguelo", Alice-ly, Ghost Seddie, Duque Astaroth, LOL y Valery Gates-Vengeance.  
>Gracias por sus comentarios.<br>Alice-ly: espero que sea el primer comentario que dejas pero no el último.  
>Alabdiel: gracias por notarlo, trato en lo posible de escribir pulcramente. Le tengo mucho respeto a la ortografía.<p>

Si bien es cierto que aún no se presenta alguna situación realmente "hot" sería en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo III: Nuevas experiencias

Este capítulo es para personas con el criterio formado. Para quien quiera después hacerme llegar virus o insultos varios yo advertí que esta historia tendría material y lenguaje apto para mayores desde el primer momento, por eso esta catalogado como M (aunque siento honestos sé que nadie leera estas advertencias y más de alguien reclamará)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Juro que la vi palidecer.  
>No estoy seguro de si Sam no sabía que yo la seguía porque no parecía realmente sorprendida de verme.<br>Lo que no se esperaba era una confrontación directa. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir más juegos.  
>Vi claramente como analizaba todas las posibles vías de escape….<br>De lo único que estaba seguro es que yo no le iba a dar el tiempo para que volviera a huir.

_ - Samantha… ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?  
>- Me vuelves a llamar Samantha y…<br>- ¿Y qué? ¿Me harás dormir de nuevo y fingirás que no estuviste besándome como si no desearas otra cosa?  
>- ¿Yo? Besarte… ¿a ti?<br>- Estas marcas no aparecieron solas y yo sé que tú puedes explicarlas.  
>- No sé de qué hablas.<br>- Lo sabes. Tú me hiciste esto, me hiciste creer que lo había soñado, pero no fue un sueño. Estuviste conmigo en mi habitación esa noche y llorabas. Quiero queme digas por qué.  
>- El día en que me veas llorar, Benson, será el día en que me vuelva vegetariana. Además hace frío. ¿Podrías ponerte la ropa?<br>- ¿Te preocupa que tenga frío? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? ¿O te gusta lo que ves?  
>- ¿Ponerme nerviosa? Es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir desde que te conozco.<br>- Niégalo todo lo que quieras.  
>- Lo voy a negar siempre. Nunca me fijaría en un ñoño como tu.<br>- Yo recuerdo bien esa noche Sam, me tocabas y me abrazabas como si no quisieras apartarme de tu lado.  
>- Cállate. No deberías andar diciendo estupideces. Las dices tan convencido que si te oyera alguien, podría creer que eso es posible.<br>- Si es sólo un sueño ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?  
>- Porque incluso en una realidad alternativa me molesta el hecho de que creas que yo pueda sentir algo por ti.<em>

Escucharla decir eso me hirió. ¿Qué es lo que había tan mal en mí que ella no puede ni tolerar la idea de un _nosotros_?  
>Las cosas no me estaba resultando como yo quería, ella estaba haciendo las cosas aún más difíciles de lo que yo creí que podían ser. Ella simplemente… no quería reconocer nada.<br>Decidí que lo mejor era una retirada.  
>Comencé a buscar mi ropa para vestirme y fue por un segundo, quizás incluso menos, en el que me voltee y que vi como me miraba con deseo y fue todo lo que necesité para luchar por algo que sé que ambos deseábamos. Pero sólo yo era el que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.<p>

Sin darle tiempo de que pudiera reaccionar la besé.  
>Fue un beso impetuoso y que no dejara lugar a dudas de que el que mandaba ahí era yo.<br>Ella batalló por lo que no fue más que dos segundos y se doblegó. Sentir como sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello fue sólo el primer contacto que ella inició.

Yo sabía que no había nadie con ella, estábamos solos y eso no dejaba de inquietarme.  
>Tenía un poco de miedo de decir algo porque no quería que este momento terminara y con ella no sabía como proceder.<br>No pasaba un segundo sin que nuestras bocas se encontraran. Sentir su lengua húmeda y porosa en mis labios era lo más cercano a la gloria.  
>Abrazados como estábamos quise sentarme en el sofá y la lleve conmigo. Encima de mí.<p>

Estaba semidesnudo y ella con una sedosidad de la que yo no sabía que podía ser poseedora, me acariciaba por todos los lugares que sus manos alcanzaban mientras me besaba. Sus labios eran suaves, y aunque demandantes, sus besos eran tiernos.  
>Y yo… simplemente una vez más no era inmune a su toque. Yo no estaba exento a los efectos y sentimientos que me transmitía a través de sus dedos y que a su vez, comenzaban a aflorar poderosamente en mi.<br>Comencé a excitarme y a ponerme nervioso. Si Sam sentía como me había puesto…  
>Traté de alejarme y adoptar otra posición en la que ella no pudiera percatarse de lo duro que me había puesto la situación, pero ella no me dejaba y cuando menos lo esperé ella se sentó… ahí, justo ahí… y yo sentía que en ese momento podía morir de la vergüenza que sentía.<br>Ella me miró sorprendida, incluso creo que impactada.

Yo estaba aterrado esperando su reacción, cualquiera que fuera. Excepto para lo que ella hizo finalmente… Oí un casi inaudible y muy delicado gemido proveniente de ella.  
>No puedo explicar lo que me causó oír un pequeño gemido de parte de ella. Me sentí el hombre más narcisista del mundo cuando ella comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas.<br>Yo no era dueño de mí persona en ese instante.

Tímidamente colé mi mano bajo su sweater, estudiando su posible reacción, pero ella como siempre, me descolocó al ver que sin que yo se lo pidiera o lo intentara, se quitó la ropa quedándonos ambos en igualdad de condiciones. Yo quedé maravillado al obtener un primer plano de su cuerpo.

Me empecé a impacientar, quería tocarla, conocerla… pero no quería que ella pensara algo malo de mí.  
>Ella notó mi indecisión y la vi sonreír. La sonrisa más linda que alguien me ha dedicado, estoy seguro de eso.<br>Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue devolverle una sonrisa con la que yo esperaba, transmitirle lo mismo que la de ella me transmitió a mí.

Yo no podía creer que estuviera así, con ella, nuestros cuerpos tocándose y que aunque fuera una noche helada, yo no sintiera ni siquiera un poco de frío…

Cuando finalmente me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, yo ya tenía una mano en su en su pecho y la miré a los ojos para saber si eso la estaba asustando y lo único que encontré fueron sus ojos cerrados… parecía disfrutar de ese contacto… lo que me alegraba, porque era feliz si era yo el que estaba haciendo que ella se sintiera bien…  
>No tengo palabras para definir lo bien que me sentía conmigo mismo en esos momentos… y mucho menos para explicar lo bien que se sentía estar tocando lo que se supone que no podía…<p>

Hacía un rato que ya no nos besábamos. Estábamos ocupados conociéndonos cuando de pronto noté que yo ya no tenía puesto mis jeans. No sé en qué momento ella me despojó los pantalones. Y comencé a asustarme.  
>¿Por qué Sam no parecía nerviosa como yo con toda esta situación? ¿Acaso ella ya tenía experiencia?<br>Pensamientos que no quería tener se empezaron a originar en mi mente y no pude detenerlos.  
>No podía con eso. No podía tolerar imaginarla estando con alguien que no sea yo en esta misma situación, teniendo la intimidad que nosotros en ese minuto.<br>Ella captó algo, porque comenzó a taparse.  
>Era lo más incómodo que me había sucedido nunca. Estaba sólo con boxers, sentado al lado Sam que aún trataba de cubrirse pero por alguna razón no lo lograba.<p>

No quería estar ahí, no quería verla.

Ella de improviso se levantó y escuché que musitó un "lárgate" y que lo acompañó lo pudo haber sido perfectamente un "no quiero volver a verte" pero no estaba seguro, después de eso desapareció en la que supuse sería su habitación.  
>Estaba furioso con Sam.<br>¿Cómo pudo ella permitir que alguien la tocara…? ¿Y _quién_ fue? No podía soportar imaginarla besando y tocando a alguien más…

Después de reflexionar unos momentos decidí que simplemente no me importaba. Si hubo alguien importante antes, era parte de su pasado. Yo me encargaría de ser el único en el futuro.  
>Decididamente fui a la habitación dónde ella había entrado y la encontré dormida.<br>¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en mis egocéntricos pensamientos que ella terminó dormida?  
>Es una respuesta que simplemente no tendría y la verdad no me importaba.<br>Estaba cansado y al ver a Sam durmiendo tan plácidamente su cama, y yo aún sólo con boxers sentí el frío que antes parecía no existir, quise acompañarla y compartir el abrigo.  
>Traté te hacer el menor ruido posible al acercarme y me metí en su cama como pude. Yo pensé que lo había logrado, que ella seguía durmiendo, sin embargo para cuando terminé de acomodarme frente a ella, Sam habló:<p>

_ - ¿No te había dicho que te fueras? Sal de mi cama_  
><em> - No quiero irme.<em>  
><em> - Y yo no quiero que estés cerca de mi. Pero aquí estás.<em>  
><em> - No voy a dejarte sola, tu madre ni siquiera está.<em>  
><em> - Hace semanas que mi madre no duerme acá.<em>  
><em> - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?<em>  
><em> - ¿Y cuándo te he dicho algo?<em>

Eso era cierto. Sam es una persona muy hermética, habla de lo que gusta y lo que no… pero muy pocas veces o casi nunca lo que siente o piensa, o lo que le ocurre…

_- Quiero que te vayas, ahora._  
><em>- No, Sam…<em>  
><em>- Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ella no decía nada, y yo no sabía que decir…<em>  
><em>- ¿Has querido mucho a alguien?<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué?<em>  
><em>- ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿O lo hubo?<em>  
><em>- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?<em>  
><em>- Tú me importas…<em>  
><em>- No entiendo por qué… yo no soy Carly.<em>  
><em>- Eso ya lo sé.<em>

Estaba oscuro, pero había un claro de luz que permitía que ambos nos miráramos fijamente. Yo estaba embelesado, no había nada de ella que quisiera cambiar, no había nada en ella que me desagradara.  
>Sin previo aviso comenzó a echarme y tratar de botarme de la cama.<p>

Parece que siempre las cosas entre nosotros serán de tirar y aflojar… pero yo estaba harto de eso. Mi peor enemigo no era ya el rechazo, era la incertidumbre.

_- ¿No te cansas de esto?_  
><em> - No te entiendo, Freddie… ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?<em>  
><em> - ¿Freddie? ¿Me llamaste Freddie?<em>  
><em> - Si…<em>  
><em> - Sam… quiero que sepas que no me importa si hubo alguien antes que yo…<em>  
><em> - ¿Si hubo alguien antes…?<em>  
><em> - Sé que tu no eres Carly… y eso es perfecto porque yo…<em>  
><em> - No lo digas.<em>  
><em> - Pero yo necesito decirte algo…<em>  
><em> - Sólo no lo digas…<em>

Esta vez la que actuó de forma impetuosa no fui yo, fue ella…  
>Ella se subió sobre mí, con sus piernas separadas por mi cuerpo y comenzó a dejarse caer.<br>Puso sus antebrazos a mis costados y su cabeza quedaba justo bajo mi mentón.  
>Nos quedamos así, unos instantes en esa posición que yo esperaba para ella resultara tan cómoda como lo era para mí, para quedarnos así por mucho tiempo...<br>Comencé a sentir como Sam me rozaba con su nariz e inició sus besos por mi quijada, subiendo hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron.  
>No era un beso apremiante, tampoco demandante, era un beso calmado y no tengo otra palabra para describirlo que delicado.<p>

Mi respiración se agitó y sentía como mi frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba. Estaba sintiendo todo de una manera muy intensa. Pero no tenía la menor idea de que tan rápido podía latir mi corazón y que tan alterada podía estar mi respiración hasta que sentí su mano dentro de mis boxers…  
>No me esperaba esa intrusión de su parte. Pero el que no me la esperara no es lo mismo que decir que no lo deseara…<br>Su mano se sentía tan suave y calida cuando me tocaba que yo no pude más que dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera… Su toque era gentil y alentador… Casi al instante sentí que mi pene se endureció.  
>Ella retiró un poco su mano, me pareció eso no se lo esperaba.<br>Yo no quería que se detuviera yo quería que siguiera, pero ella sacó la mano antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedir que eso sucediera…  
>Ella se recostó de lado, pero seguía manteniendo la mitad de su cuerpo encima de mí.<br>La abracé. Aunque me moría de ganas de seguir en lo que estábamos. Sin embargo necesitaba abrazarla y transmitirle lo mucho que significaba para mí este momento.  
>Ella parecía intuir cuando yo quería hablar porque me acallaba con un beso cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca.<p>

Comencé a sentirme curioso respecto a cómo se sentiría tocarla y me atreví, sin que ella pudiera adivinar mi próximo movimiento.  
>Fue algo… extraño, antes había tocado sus pechos pero definitivamente no se sintió así…<p>

Puedo decir con certeza que para ella no fue confortable mi intromisión y yo no quería que eso fuera así, no quería demostrar mi torpeza así lentamente traté de cambiar de estrategia buscando cómo hacerla sentir bien, y de algún modo lo supe cuando al tocarla por segunda vez justo en el lugar que la tocaba ahora, la sentí temblar… Me sentí poderoso al hacerla sentir de esa forma, ahora que ya sabía como debía hacerlo porque Sam buscaba anheladamente el contacto de mis dedos cuando tocaba en el lugar correcto. Me estaba gustando mucho sentir sus formas femeninas, estaba maravillado con ella y el efecto de mis manos en su cuerpo, que de alguna forma repercutían también en el mío.

Sam quitó mi mano y una vez más cambió su postura situándose otra vez sobre mí, a horcajadas…  
>El contacto de nuestros sexos fue algo sublime, si bien no teníamos fricción directa pienso que estábamos demasiado excitados para que eso fuera un impedimento. Ella movía sus caderas y yo movía las mías buscando satisfacernos de una manera que yo no creía que pudiera ser mejor hasta que la ropa definitivamente ya no era parte de mi cuerpo… ni del de ella…<p>

En nuestra enajenación no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya de pronto sentí que todo era humedad, calor y suavidad… directamente…  
>Ha sido la sensación más sorprendente que nunca viví. La más intensa de la noche y eso que yo creía que eso no podía ser posible.<br>Sam se quedó quieta y yo decididamente opté por empezar a dominar la situación, yo ya no tenía más dudas, yo quería esto y por la expresión que vi en su rostro pude apreciar que ella lo quería tanto como yo.  
>Yo tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer y además también tenía mis instintos más básicos exacerbados.<br>Hice que ella se recostara en la cama, esta vez yo arriba.  
>Sam me dejó hacerlo porque en cuanto notó que yo había tomado la determinación de concluir con lo que habíamos comenzado ella comenzó a comportarse de una manera más indecisa.<br>Y lo hice… finalmente estábamos… haciéndolo… fue algo tan extraño sentirme dentro de ella. Extrañamente conmovedor.  
>Me costaba encontrar un ritmo apropiado, no fue algo fácil para mí, yo sentía su desagrado y lo que menos quería en un momento así era que ella no estuviera confortada. Pero fue sólo un momento. Y luego todo pasó...<p>

Ella parecía un poco choqueada pero luego todo fue muy rápido y la enajenación del momento no me permitió seguir analizando cada movimiento, cada expresión.  
>Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de terminar así el día de hoy, con Sam en mis brazos, y yo en su cama. Sonreí al recordar que habíamos dejado de ser castos, juntos…<p>

Todos mis temores sobre ella y su supuesta experiencia fueron infundados, sólo fueron producto de algo que yo sabía, ella era tan apasionada como lo había imaginado. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo realmente posesivo que puedo llegar a ser.  
>Lo que pasó entre nosotros, tengo que ser sincero, no fue perfecto. Mucho desconocimiento de parte de ambos, mucha torpeza y mucha ansiedad… Aún así, si tuviera que volver a vivir esto no cambiaria nada y mucho menos con quien lo viví...<p>

Dormimos lo que restó de la noche.

Desperté con un sentimiento profundo de satisfacción. Aunque la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento no hacía que me olvidara del frío y que yo aún me encontraba desnudo, junto a ella.  
>Era aún temprano y no puedo negar que tenía ganas de volver a repetir la experiencia de anoche. Traté de despertarla pero ella parecía no querer desadormecerse. Parecía no querer despertar.<br>Quise besarla, sentía que era lo más natural del mundo pero sin que yo lo esperara, ella me empujó.

-_ ¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¿Por qué tenías que quedarte y hacerlo todo más incómodo?_

Sus palabras calaron profundamente mis sentimientos. ¿No estaba pasando lo que yo pensaba verdad? Ella no sería capaz de hacerme esto. ¿O si? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada. ¿Ella estaba arrepentida?  
>Necesité mi ropa, necesitaba vestirme para sentirme más resguardado.<br>Me volteé y ella aprovechó para vestirse también.

_- Sam… ¿Te arrepientes?_  
><em> - ¿Arrepentirme? ¿De qué?<em>  
><em> - De lo que pasó entre nosotros.<em>  
><em> - Escúchame una vez más, Benson. Esto jamás ocurrió. ¡No tendrías que estar aquí ahora! ¡Debías irte!<em>  
><em> - Sam ¿es esto una broma? No me parece nada agradable.<em>  
><em> - No, Fredward. Necesito que te vayas. ¡Ahora!<em>

Yo no fui capaz de oír más. Sólo quería irme de ahí y sentirme protegido en mi territorio… sólo quería volver a mi casa.  
>Mi madre de alguna forma no supo que yo no estuve aquí. Al menos eso me ahorra dar explicaciones que no me sentía dispuesto entregar…<p>

Samantha Puckett acabó conmigo…

* * *

><p>A ver. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.<br>Me ha costado la decisión de subirlo o no porque no estaba del todo segura.  
>Quedan muchas cosas inconclusas como el comportamiento de Sam. Asi que... el próximo capítulo será un "especial" desde el punto de vista de ella. (Es un personaje poderosísimo, trataré de trabajarlo lo mejor posible)<p>

Traté de hacer lo más cuidadosamente posible la descripción de la conclusión del acto. Me pareció que caer en más especificaciones estaban demás... no sé, diganme ustedes jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad son muy alentadores y sobretodo para las personas como yo que tenemos tendencias a dejar todo botado...


	4. Capítulo Especial: Sam

**Capítulo especial: Sam**

Fredward me besó.  
>Y yo no podía entender el por qué.<p>

Simplemente se me acercó y quedamos frente y a poca distancia. Aunque la vida me ha enseñado, puede que incluso mi madre lo haya mencionado, que nunca tengo que admitir nada, tengo que aceptar que Freddie ha crecido y se ha fortalecido bastante… Por un instante cuando no me soltó y noté que de verdad no podía zafarme me impacienté. Pero yo sabía que finalmente él no se atrevería a nada...  
>Sin embargo cuando noté que su atención no estaba dirigida a mi rostro precisamente, sino que él estaba mirando descaradamente mis senos, fue que un instante después sentí sus labios en los míos. Traté de soltarme pero era obvio que no lograría nada y dejé de luchar contra lo que estaba pasando y puede que incluso… me haya dejado llevar…<p>

Al percatarme de que ya no me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, lo miré pasmada y me alejé lo más posible de él.

Bajé las escaleras muy rápido, busqué con la mirada dónde estaban mis cosas y salí apresuradamente para luego mentirle a Carly cuando me llamó para preguntar qué pasaba, diciendo que mi madre me esperaba afuera.  
>Afortunadamente había "olvidado" mencionarle el hecho de que hace días que mi madre debía de haber vuelto a casa de sus vacaciones con el novio de turno, y que no he sabido de ella desde que se marchó.<p>

Intenté no pensar en lo que había sucedido con el ñoño antes de llegar a mi casa, que por una vez en la vida parece el mejor lugar para estar.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi habitación me tiré enérgicamente a mi cama.  
>Freddie me había besado. Y se sintió malditamente bien.<p>

Nunca esperé que él tuviera una reacción tan inesperada… y esa mirada en sus ojos nunca la había visto y no se algún día vaya a olvidarla.  
>No puedo evitar preguntarme si yo incité de alguna forma su conducta…<br>Nunca pensé que el se jugaría la revancha de esa manera. Provocarlo siempre ha sido uno de mis pasatiempos más apreciados y muy pocas veces él ha hecho algo para detenerme.

Lo más sorprendente fue que lo capturé mirando mis senos y eso me hizo sentir extrañamente halagada...  
>No podía olvidarme de algo que hizo que todos los pensamientos positivos al respecto dejaran de serlo. Él está enamorado de alguien más… y no de cualquier otra persona si no que nuestra mejor amiga…<br>No quería pensar en eso. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera alejar esos feos sentimientos de mí.  
>Freddie aún con todos los años que ha intentado algo con Carly, aún no se ha rendido, a pesar de todos los novios que ha tenido ella y del tiempo que ha pasado…<br>Verlo humillarse ante ella una y otra vez hace que quiera vomitar sangre.

Es cierto después de todo que soy un típico cliché: me enamoré de quien siempre molesté, de quien siempre dije despreciar…

Después de analizar todo lo vivido fue que descubrí que me sentí… usada. Fredward no tenía ningún derecho a besarme y aunque lo que sentí al verlo comportarse de esa manera dominante fue intenso, yo no soy su plan B. No voy a prestarme para el juego de la incertidumbre, no tengo deseos de jugarlo…  
>No voy a consentir que se conforme conmigo. Por mucho que él me guste.<br>Decidí que lo mejor era poner distancia, por ahora.

Aunque él me lo hacía difícil.

Comencé a sentir sus miradas por todos lados, a sentir su presencia por dónde fuera y no es que yo me estuviera volviendo paranoica. Es sólo que tengo el instinto de sobrevivencia desmesuradamente agudo y reconocería su presencia siempre.

Fueron dos días en los que pude evitar un encuentro directo, pero en la clase de gimnasia ya no tendría como escabullirme. Así que opté por concentrarme en el juego.  
>Me gustaba esta clase, podía pegarle a quien quisiera y aunque sospecharan que era a propósito, no tenían como comprobarlo.<br>Después de cambiar de posición, miré por primera vez a mi alrededor, desconcentrándome del juego y siendo lo primero que logran enfocar mis ojos, él…. mirándome a mi. Mirando hacia donde yo estaba… y aunque él retiró la mirada tan rápido como fue el fugaz encuentro de nuestros ojos, yo no pude impedir que mi corazón se agitara.

La verdad de mi evasión es que no quería escuchar sus disculpas, oír que sólo se dejó de llevar por un impulso… y que ahora lamenta lo que pasó.

Esa noche sonó el teléfono de mi casa.  
>Nunca nadie llamaba. Y si llamaban... jamás era para nada bueno.<br>Estando sola y siendo de noche me sentí… vulnerable. No estoy particularmente familiarizada con esa sensación de debilidad.  
>Con un recelo que no creí posible ante un aparato inocente, contesté la llamada y de todas las cosas que esperé oír o de las suposiciones de quién podría haber estado al otro lado del teléfono nunca hubiese acertado. Y yo que creía que ya nada podría mermar más mi bienestar emocional.<p>

No podía dormir, se me estaban acabando las excusas creíbles para no ir donde Carly, por no mencionar las provisiones… y ella aunque yo sé que no sospechaba de lo que realmente ocurría, no es tonta.  
>El asunto del ñoño me ha tenido inquieta. Desde que lo tuve de cerca y respiré su mismo aire los sentimientos que siempre reprimí, despertaron. Saber que dentro de él se escondía una faceta oscura, que estoy segura que nadie conoce, hace que mi curiosidad y mi interés hacia él incrementen y proporcionalmente mis ganas de dormir disminuyan.<p>

Llegué a un punto en que ya era un hecho que no conseguiría dormir por mucho que lo intentara.  
>Intenté saciar mi ansiedad con comida pero no sé por qué esperé que el refrigerador estuviera lleno si yo no había comprado nada, y nadie lo haría por mí.<br>Al mirar la hora pude darme cuenta de que era tarde y de que no tenía dinero. Tomé la determinación de ir a asaltar el refrigerador de Carly.

Pero al estar ahí, en ese pasillo frente a dos posibles lugares, opté finalmente por ir al lugar al que no había pensado con anterioridad.  
>La casa de Freddie como podría esperarse, tiene seguridad adicional, pero nada que Mama no pueda manejar.<br>Caminé hacia la habitación de Freddie, y tan silenciosamente como fui capaz, entré. Aún en la oscuridad, se podía apreciar cuan pulcro estaba aquel lugar.  
>Sonreí, era <em>tan<em> niñito de mamá_._

Sin esperar que algo como eso sucediera Freddie se levantó y yo me asusté un poco. Él no advirtió mi presencia y respiré aliviada porque no me capturaron. Y no dejé de notar también un poco de decepción.

Esperé muy quieta qué el entrara al baño y en ese momento se dio la oportunidad de poder irme sin que nadie supiera que yo había estado ahí, pero no estaba segura de si era eso lo que quería en ese momento...

Me senté en su cama esperando su regreso. Pensando que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado honesta con mis sentimientos en este momento. Yo debeí haberme ido cuando pude y haber continuado con el plan inicial. que era llenar mi estomago.  
>La luz del baño se apagó y mi corazón palpitó más fuerte.<br>Freddie reparó finalmente en la presencia de alguien en su habitación y yo no pude más que pedirle que por favor… no gritara…

Era una situación tan rara… Freddie supo al instante que era yo y aunque no gritó comenzó a decirme un montón de cosas y entre ellas lo preocupado que estaba de que yo estuviera a esas horas en su casa.  
>Si no comenzaba yo, el que me acribillaría a preguntas sería él. Y yo no le daría esa oportunidad.<br>Le dije todo lo que pensaba al respecto, que nunca volviera a besarme, que si me volvía a tocar le quebraría "sus dedos tecnológicos" con un martillo, le echaría agua a su súper-computadora y que si me volvía a afirmar las manos e impedirme el movimiento, yo no le daría esperanza alguna de nietos a su madre.

Aunque estaba oscuro, la luz de todos sus aparatos ñoños hacía que fuese posible la visibilidad y noté frustradamente que mis amenazas parecían un juego para él, porque él… sonreía.

Él dio un paso al frente y yo retrocedí.

No me estaba resultando como yo esperaba.  
>Necesité irme de ahí, comencé a sentirme abrumada y quería marcharme.<p>

Y luego nuevamente me besó. ¿_Por qué_? ¿_Por qué lo hacía de nuevo_? Estaba logrando que perdiera la poca estabilidad emocional que había recuperado después de la llamada...  
>Con el roce de sus labios comencé a sentir un anhelo que aunque conocía y era muy fuerte, siempre fui muy capaz de controlar.<br>Tenía que irme y pensé que lo había logrado porque al empujarlo lejos de mi él no me siguió. Pero fue sólo una falsa alarma de seguridad porque cuando abrí la puerta el la cerró desde atrás.

Al voltear para enfrentarlo me encontré inmediatamente con su cuerpo y un abrazo que aunque tenía la intención de ser dominante para mí resultó ser reconfortante…

Él se agachó y tan animal como suena… me olió. Y me gustó, Me estremecí por completo al sentir su cercanía.  
>Cuando aún no me recuperaba de ese sobresalto, él volvió a sorprenderme besándome una vez más…<p>

Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra la adversidad. Era algo que quería. Aún así me costó ceder, no sé si por orgullo o por tonta pero y si ya luego iba a tener que pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, que fuera al menos por la experiencia completa… Consentí lo inevitable, finalmente abrí la boca para nuestro primer beso de verdad y fue maravilloso ser finalmente capaz de aceptar que eso que estaba pasando en ese momento, era lo que yo quería. Aún más de lo que me atrevía a aceptar.  
>Sentí que su agarre disminuyó y yo no quería que sucediera, de algún modo eso hacía que yo pensara menos y me atreviera a más. Acabé atrayéndolo yo misma todo lo cerca que se podía.<br>No quería pensar en el por qué, ni mucho menos en sus sentimientos, ni en los míos… tampoco en mi padre desertor, en mi descuidada madre, en mi lejana hermana Melanie, en los inevitables celos con Carly… y besarlo parecía ser el remedio para opacar esos sentimientos…  
>No me di cuenta de cuando empecé a llorar tratando de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, tratando olvidar todo lo que estaba silenciosamente procesando.<p>

Él me acarició las mejillas y notó que lloraba y supe que no tendría escapatoria.  
>Comenzó a preguntarme por qué lloraba y aunque él era el principal motivo, no tenía por qué saberlo.<p>

Pensé en todas las posibles maneras de detener este momento y se me ocurrió un movimiento traicionero y lo dormí. Si no me hubiese sentido acorralada, nunca le habría hecho eso a él… Después lo cargué, y aunque me costó un poco, logré meterlo en su cama y cubrirlo.  
>¿<em>Qué había hecho<em>?

Si todo salía como yo tenía previsto para él sólo sería un sueño…  
>Con la emoción del momento no me quedó ningún ápice de sentimentalismos bobos, afortunadamente.<p>

Al llegar a la escuela escuché las voces de Freddie y de Carly. Freddie quería saber de mí… y sentí una sensación cálida por el cuerpo.  
>Pero que no duró mucho porque esa sensación cálida pronto se volvió fría después de oír que una vez más le pedía una cita.<em><br>Después de habernos besado…_

Tan rápido como aparecí ahí, me largué. No necesitaba oír más.

Tomé la decisión de acabar con esto, porque en primer lugar nunca debí dejar que empezara. Yo lo sabía… siempre lo supe… pero nadie puede culparme por haber querido creer que tal vez las cosas podían ser diferentes.  
>El primer paso era hacer que las cosas fueran como antes.<p>

Fredward no paraba el jueguito de las miradas furtivas y lo desafié en su propio juego. Venciéndolo una vez más. Y esto era sólo el principio.

Como siempre, tenía detención y saldría horas después que el resto de clases y eso era perfecto para mis planes. Esperé el tiempo suficiente para no encontrarme con Carly o con Freddie en el pasillo y me encaminé a lo que era con seguridad una guarida para mí, algo que no ha cambiado.  
>Casi al llegar a mi destino, me encontré con <em>él<em>… a quien menos quería ver.  
>Lo insulté, pero él no respondía, y cuando finalmente lo increpé y le pregunté si había forzado a alguien a besarlo, sentí que ya estaba segura, porque él ni siquiera trató de defenderse. Y fue mi oportunidad para dejarle claro que yo no soy el premio de consuelo.<br>Él abrió los ojos como sorprendido yo aproveché su despiste y lo empujé para pasar al que yo consideraba mi reino personal, donde si soy la protagonista.  
>Las si cosas podían volver a ser como antes. Al menos, en apariencia.<p>

Después de ese encontrón, me volví a sentir más yo.  
>No podía creer que hubiese estado pensando en tantas babosadas y haciéndome ilusiones sin ninguna base.<p>

Aunque yo ya había tomado la decisión de alejarme de el nerd, el que él me mirara, el que él me besara… me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma… le sumaba puntos a mi menoscabado ego y me sentía increíblemente femenina… y no podía evadir la realidad, eso como a cualquier otra chica, me hacía sonreír tontamente.

Más tarde teníamos ensayo para el programa y aunque no tenía deseos de ir ya no podía seguir evitando a mi amiga. Fredward no lograría separarme de ella (aunque fuese involuntariamente).

Me vestí con una camiseta que no suelo usar y que Carly siempre insiste en que debiera aprovechar más.

Intenté postergar lo más posible mi llegada para evitar compartir más tiempo del necesario con _él_.

Apenas al entrar noté que me esperaba un batido-loco y al probarlo descubrí que era de mi sabor favorito lo que me puso de muy buen humor.

Me sentía confiada, alegre y por qué no decirlo, hasta un poco coqueta. La mirada de Freddie parecía fija en mi y aunque eso me ponía nerviosa, y a pesar de que yo había decidido acabar con cualquier sentimiento hacía él, me tenía pensando en una realidad más que alternativa, dónde todo parecía mejor y más satisfactorio…

Estábamos en medio del ensayo del show cuando Carly seriamente me preguntó:

- _¿Con quién estás saliendo?_

Yo no tenía qué responder al respecto. No salía con nadie, y aunque algo pasaba conmigo, que hacía que me comportara como una adolescente que no sabe disimular como es debido… opté por responder la verdad.  
>Miré fugazmente a Freddie cuando escuché ruido proveniente de dónde él estaba y era que había dejado caer la cámara. Pude ver por la expresión de su cuerpo que se sentía incomodo, lo certifiqué porque aunque busqué sus ojos, él nunca miró los míos.<p>

Sólo me limité a responder…

- _No estoy saliendo con nadie. ¿Por qué estás preguntando eso?_  
><em> - Estás radiante. Traes <em>eso_ puesto. Y no has mencionado el hecho de que no hay jamón o tocino en el refrigerador._  
><em> - No estoy saliendo con nadie.<em>

Esa era la verdad. Pero rápidamente se me ocurrió que podía ocupar eso en mi favor…  
>Podía justificar mi conducta extraña, alejar a Freddie y dejar a Carly contenta….<p>

- … _pero alguien me invitó a salir…_

Carly celebró la noticia gritando y preguntándome toda clase de cosas que según ella, tenía que saber y no sólo superficialmente sino que buscaba respuestas detalladas. Lo que me complicó por un segundo, pero ya empezaba a maquinar las respuestas.

Freddie estaba tan silencioso que yo por un rato olvidé que estaba ahí, pero lo recordé cuando lo oí murmurar algo que no entendí del todo y se marchó sin mirar a nadie, dejándonos solas a Carly y a mí. Podría asegurar que su tono de voz parecía molesto.  
>Agradecí infinitamente poder estar a solas con mi amiga porque hasta el aire del lugar cuando él se fue, empezó a ser más liviano, y por lo tanto la de opresión mi pecho disminuyó también y todo se sintió más fácil otra vez...<p>

Carly comenzó a decirme que ella sospechaba algo porque había notado mi actitud cambiar, que le gustaba la ropa que usaba y que estaba más linda.  
>Fue entonces cuando todos los celos que le tuve a Carly se difuminaron. Yo no podía sentir celos por alguien como ella, mi única amiga…<br>¿Es en serio entonces que si he cambiado? ¿No era sólo una apreciación mía? Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma como pocas veces… yo si podía cambiar mi modo brusco de actuar, después de todo.

Con tal de mantener a Carly en una nebulosa verdad le dije que esa misma noche tenía la cita y mientras tanto esperábamos "la hora" ella me aconsejaba, reíamos e imaginábamos diferentes e imaginarias situaciones mientras comíamos.  
>Decidí que quería volver a casa, pero para Carly yo estaría en la cita.<p>

Siempre puedo inventar que fue un desastre y que no quería hablar de eso.

Necesitaba caminar, necesitaba respirar y escogí que eso era justamente lo que haría.  
>Pasé por delante de todos los lugares dónde se supone que me gustaría una cita y seguí mi camino.<br>Algo me decía que yo no estaba caminando inadvertidamente, que alguien me seguía y grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no era otra persona más que Freddie.  
>No fue difícil perderlo de vista, él no es el mejor en esto del espionaje.<p>

¿Por qué me estaría siguiendo? ¿Carly lo habrá enviada para averiguar cómo iba mi cita?

Volví a mi casa y dejé la puerta entreabierta para sacar a Espumita al patio delantero pero antes de poder capturar al sucio gato siento que alguien viene y no tengo que ser adivina para saber quien podría ser… ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? Yo no he hecho nada para provocarlo. ¿Lo merecía después de torturarlo todos esos años? ¿Así se sintió él en el pasado?

Quise confrontarlo de inmediato pero él impetuosamente, una vez más, se paró frente a mi y yo sin entender por qué comenzó a quitarse la ropa y dejó en evidencia su hombro y la marca de mis dedos en el…  
>Él lo sabía. Sabía que yo había estado en su habitación… y que fui yo la que le causo esas marcas. Y lo más importante…recordaba lo que ahí había pasado...<p>

Me sentí atrapada.

Él comenzó a retarme a que le dijera la verdad de sus marcas.

Trató de usar mi nombre completo para llamar mi atención. Y lo consiguió. Mi única arma era negar todo, apegarme a eso era mi única estrategia.

Tenerlo así, tan furibundo y sin nada que cubriera su torso hizo que una vez más tuviera que admitir algo: él estaba hecho todo un hombre… y era un ejemplar muy masculino…  
>Necesitaba que se cubriera para yo poder rebatir y concentrarme en lo que él decía, no podía apartar mis ojos de sus brazos fuertes y marcados.<br>Pareciera que él lo notó porque cuando le pedí que se abrigara lo ocupó una vez más en mi contra.  
>Este Freddie no era el que yo conocía y menoscababa, este no era Freddie el tonto enamorado de Carly, o el técnico ñoño de nuestro programa… este Freddie era alguien nuevo y reformado. Uno que hacía que yo me sintiera menos osada y hacía a mis rodillas más débiles…<p>

El que le dijera que yo nunca podría sentir algo por él pareció que finalmente dio resultado, porque vi como comenzaba a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Me dirigió una última mirada a los ojos y yo no alcancé a fingir una mirada dura… dos segundos después él estaba una vez más besándome…No quería que fuera él de nuevo el que tomara la iniciativa, quise ser yo. Pero él no me dio tiempo y finalmente si ambos lo queríamos yo no iba a luchar más contra lo que estaba ocurriendo… y lo abracé sabiendo que a partir de ese momento ya nunca nada volvería a ser como antes.  
>No dejábamos de besarnos y yo no paraba experimentar una sensación satisfacción muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada con la comida…<br>Ni él ni yo parecíamos querer detenernos porque de pronto él se sentó en el sofá y me llevó con él sin interrumpir el beso.

Yo no podía creer que estuviera con él de esa forma, tan cerca de mi y sintiéndolo tan mío que si quería tocarlo no tenía que contenerme. Era algo tan irreal que tenía que comprobar de manera táctil que no fuera una ilusión…  
>Sentí su piel a través de la yema de mis dedos y fue como volver a conocerlo, no podía alejar mis manos de él y tampoco quería tomar distancia de su boca.<br>No obstante, él comenzó a apartarse y yo estaba lejos de permitírselo.  
>Pronto comprendí que no era que él quisiera irse…<br>Deseo fue lo que se apoderó de mí en ese instante. Simplemente dejé de analizar y básicamente me dejé llevar. Él no tenía que avergonzarse de las reacciones de su cuerpo, estábamos los dos juntos en eso.

Pensar algo es muy diferente a atreverse a exteriorizarlo, y yo simplemente me senté sobre su erección. Y se sintió jodidamente placentero y quise más…  
>Freddie parecía querer tocarme pero no se atrevía y yo quería que se atreviese…<br>Para darle la confianza que él necesitaba yo misma me liberé de la estorbosa ropa y él me miró como si yo le hubiese dado el mejor regalo del mundo, fue que entendí que era realmente a mi a quien él miraba de esa forma y que no se imaginaba a otra estando con él en ese momento. Fue un instante muy poderoso de aceptación.

Llevábamos un rato oyendo nuestras respiraciones y besándonos cuando nuestro contacto comenzó a ser cada vez más íntimo y atrevido. En un momento las cosas se pusieron tan intensas que terminé de desabrochar sus jeans y él estaba tan ocupado en "nosotros" que no notó que incluso ya no los tenía.

No sé que ocurrió con Freddie o cuándo pasó que de pronto algo ya no era igual.  
>Yo no estaba dispuesta a tolerar rarezas.<br>¿O estaba simplemente buscando evadir la situación ahora que ya parecía inminente?

Busqué mi ropa y aunque traté de colocármela estaba nerviosa y en una situación como esa me convirtió en alguien increíblemente torpe.  
>Me levanté de ahí y murmuré muy claramente que deseaba que se fuera y más para mí que no quería volver a verlo y me metí a mi habitación.<p>

Mi cama se veía increíblemente atractiva en ese momento y ahora que estaba más calmada volví a sentir el frío de la noche.  
>Quería creer que él se había marchado pero sabía que no, que él tonto seguía ahí. ¿Qué acaso no había oído que quería que se fuera? ¿Qué tanto estará pensando? Lo que fuera yo no me sentía capaz de echarlo, porque simplemente no me creía capaz de enfrentarlo. Pero los recuerdos rondaban mi mente.<p>

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Yo pensé que estábamos bien, que por fin nos habíamos entendido, pero de pronto él comenzó a comportarse extraño, sus besos empezaron a ser diferentes y sus manos se sentían menos inquietas en mi cuerpo.  
>No tenía la más mínima intención de pensar más y cerré los ojos esperando que mágicamente el sueño viniera a mí.<p>

Al poco tiempo él entró a mi habitación.  
>¿Qué tan insistente se puede ser…? y sin darme casi cuenta lo tenía a mi lado, acostado en mi cama. Semidesnudo tal como lo dejé en el sofá.<p>

Le pedí débilmente que se fuera pero él insistía en no dejarme sola… si supiera que llevo sola muchas semanas… y aunque lo dejé entrever él me reprochó que no se lo dijera. Noté que comenzó a hablar con una voz más pausada.

_ - ¿Has… querido mucho a alguien?_

De acuerdo. De todo lo que esperé que preguntara eso no me lo esperaba…

_ - ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿O lo hubo?_

Yo no quería que las cosas fueran por ese lado apenas si había aceptado que realmente me pasaban cosas intensas con él… pero su tono parecía suspicaz, como si me quisiera preguntar algo que realmente no se atrevía…  
>Un "qué te importa" más brusco de lo que realmente quería, salió de mis labios…<p>

_ - Tú me importas…_

Una sensación tan cálida como intensa recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Eso siempre lo he sabido, independiente de cómo fuera nuestra tirante relación siempre nos hemos preocupado por el otro… pero claramente, en ese contexto significaba mucho más…

_ - No entiendo por qué… yo no soy Carly._

Esperaba que dijera algo que detuviera esas sensaciones que me estaban haciendo volar muy alto…

_ - Eso ya lo sé._

Lo dijo de una forma tan suave que justo después de que lo dijera yo ya no necesitaba hacerme más preguntas de por qué él hacía lo que hacía. Después de todo yo lo conocía bien y aunque ahora las cosas fueran diferentes, en esencia él sigue siendo el mismo.  
>Él me miraba como si fuera lo mejor del mundo…<p>

Lo intenté una última vez. Traté de alejarlo de mí, de que se diera cuenta de que yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, me sentía incapaz de lastimarlo verbalmente y reaccioné como una niña, intentando tirarlo de la cama.  
>Pero él parecía ser más pegajoso que un chicle en el zapato.<p>

Lo llamé por su nombre y le pedí muy quedadamente que se fuera y me dejara en paz y él muy sumisamente me dijo que no le importaba si había habido alguien antes que él y yo no comprendí del todo que quiso decir con eso.

Siguió hablando muy seriamente y yo ya podía presentiir hacia dónde se dirigía el tema y yo… no quería oír lo que me tenía que decir. Yo podía intuirlo, al menos imaginarlo…  
>Él se había finalmente enamorado de mí y siendo sincera pocas cosas me han hecho más feliz y a la vez tan triste.<p>

Él es una buena persona… mi intención jamás ha sido herirlo… al menos no realmente. Pero dejé que mi cuerpo hablara por mí.

Las cosas se salieron de mis manos.

Nunca imaginé que al despertar esa mañana, yo terminaría esa misma noche acostándome con él ñoño. No. Ese no era el término, era uno mucho más cursi pero definitivamente más acertado, hicimos el amor.  
>Fue algo torpe, muy efusivo e incluso meloso. Y yo no me lo esperaba… nunca esperé que alguien me diera la atención que él me dio, que alguien me cuidara cómo él lo hizo. Que alguien me pusiera a mí en primer lugar, incluso antes de él mismo…<p>

Él en todo momento intentó hablar pero yo no estaba dispuesta a oír…

Aunque me quedé dormida poco después de que todo acabó, desperté un poco alterada al notar que Freddie estaba conmigo aún, abrazándome. Y jamás había sentido esa ternura, ese sentimiento de agradecimiento al saber que alguien velaba mi sueño…  
>¿Cómo me atreví a hacerle algo así? ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara?<p>

Sólo fui victima de mis anhelos más profundos, quise por una vez dejarme llevar sin pensar en el después, en el desgastante costo emocional y en las posibles consecuencias de mis actos. Pero es algo sabido que yo no tomo buenas decisiones…

Yo creí que él se arrepentiría, sólo necesitaba que él se negara, que se diera cuenta de que era lo que acontecía y con quién, para no seguir con eso. Lo intenté todo el tiempo… traté de escarmentarlo para no ser yo la que tomara la decisión, porque yo me sentía demasiado vulnerable ante lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo él es una persona muy resuelta y él también lo quería.

Nunca me sentí de esa forma, yo sentí su admiración hacia a mi… aunque intangible fue tan intensa que yo casi pude verla. Fui testigo de lo delicado que fue en todo momento. Sus ojos hablaban por él y sus acciones decían aún más.  
>Sólo puedo decir que me siento más preparada para enfrentar otro tipo de situaciones violentas, unas muy diferentes a estas.<br>Ahora sólo me queda un gran sentimiento de culpa…

Él despertó, lo supe cuando su respiración comenzó a ser menos calmada e intentó despertarme a los pocos segundos.  
>Yo no quería enfrentarme a él…<br>Intentó besarme y yo ya no podía más con la culpa. Haberlo besado hubiese sido aumentar la cuota y yo consideré que ya tenía demasiado por lo cual sentirme culpable como para agregar algo más. Decidí acabar con todo de una vez.

- _ ¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¿Por qué tenías que quedarte y hacerlo todo más incómodo?_

Traté en todo momento de no mirarlo a los ojos para no sucumbir contra lo que de verdad deseaba. Pero para darle la credibilidad necesaria tuve que armarme de valor… y tuve que mirar esos que me deslumbraban y mentir tan bien como nunca he mentido, al final sería por su bien. Era lo único que me quedaba por hacer.

_ - Sam… ¿Te arrepientes?_

Sí, me arrepentía. Pero no de lo que él pensaba, haber estado con él de esa manera tan íntima ha sido lo más significativo en mi vida. De eso no me arrepentiría nunca…

No quería ver su rostro dañado por las palabras que quisiera no haberle dicho jamás. Le pedí que se fuera de una manera muy poco cortes y él se marcho dejándome ahora más sola de lo que nunca me he sentido antes. Porque ahora había conocido lo que era ser la persona más importante para alguien… aunque fuera por una sola noche…

* * *

><p>Ahora ustedes saben que Sam está bastante dañada y por eso actuaba como lo hacía.<br>No era algo que tuviera pensado desde el principio y quizás por eso los compliqué un poco con la conducta de Sam.

Este especial, sin querer me salió más largo de lo esperado y aunque no dice mucho, explica algunas cosas que desde el punto de vista de Freddie no podía narrar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews, espero que me los sigan mandando. Me alegra un montón recibirlos. 


	5. Capítulo IV: Expuesta

**Capítulo IV**

Pasadas unas horas ya no estaba molesto. Me sentía herido.  
>Vislumbré la vida junto a ella y de improviso ese futuro que parecía maravilloso, me lo arrebataron.<br>Ella dejó que yo fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, y al poco tiempo después… me dejó desolado.

Mi madre ya se había ido al trabajo. La había oído a pesar de que yo sé que se movía silenciosamente y decidí hacer algo que nunca habría hecho en otras circunstancias… No iría a clases por decisión propia.

_Sam_…  
>Por más que intenté alejarla de mis pensamientos ella estaba grabada a fuego en mi mente… y también en mi cuerpo.<br>Ahora que estaba evidentemente más tranquilo, recordé como fue sentir sus manos en mí… y llegué a vibrar ante su recuerdo.  
>Me hubiese gustado poder odiarla por haberme hecho sentir como lo hizo. Pero en mi no existían sentimientos malos para ella.<p>

No había forma de que las cosas fueran como antes.  
>Siempre a partir de anoche, habría un antes y un después. No había punto de retorno.<p>

No podía entenderla.  
>Traté y traté y nada tenía sentido.<p>

Aunque me doliera, la única razón obvia para que ella se arrepintiera era que… ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí…  
>Pero pensar en esa posibilidad era aceptar que lo que ocurrió anoche no fue del todo real.<br>Ella me lo dijo: "_incluso en una realidad alternativa me molesta el hecho de que creas que yo pueda sentir algo por ti"_  
>Era tan bobo que prefería pensar, a pesar de lo que ella me dijo, ¿que ella sentía lo mismo que yo?<br>Quizás porque después de todo… si aceptaba que esa era verdad no sé como me sentiría luego…  
>Entonces recordé sus ojos, esa mirada que capté cuando estuve a punto de dejar todo como estaba. Esa mirada que me dijo todo lo contrario a lo que ella exteriorizaba con palabras.<br>Ella sentía algo por mí. Anoche yo sentí la reciprocidad entre los dos. Eso no podía invención mía.  
>Sus besos, sus manos y sus acciones la traicionaron y refuerzan mi teoría de que algo no esta claro.<br>Simplemente eso me llevaba a otra gran pregunta… ¿Por ella qué luchaba tan vehementemente contra nosotros?

Sam es simplemente tan misteriosa...

Cuando intenté hablar en más de una ocasión ella no me dejó decir palabra alguna.  
>¿Qué tanto temía que le pudiera decir?<p>

Un día podía evitar mi encuentro con ella. Incluso dos.  
>Pero sé que en algún momento tendré que verla. Además de que se acercaba una nueva emisión de iCarly.<p>

Decidí hacerme el valiente e ir a clases al día siguiente.  
>No sé si me sentí aliviado o decepcionado de no verla.<p>

Carly me preguntó si yo había notando que Sam estaba demasiado rara. Después rió y comentó que tal vez su cita había ido bien. Y que era extraño que ella no le haya dicho aún nada al respecto.  
>Yo sólo pude apretar mis puños y tratar de no sentirme mal por no poder decirle la verdad a mí amiga.<br>A pesar de aquella promesa hecha hace unos años.

_- Y tú no lo estás haciendo nada de mal tampoco._  
><em>- ¿Qué?<em>  
><em>- Estaba hablando de Sam, últimamente parece demasiado distraída. Y tu también.<em>  
><em>- Carly… yo…<em>

Iba a hablar.  
>Con Carly siempre ha sido fácil revelar mis secretos y estaba ahí tan sonriente y preguntándose inocentemente a si misma que ocurriría con sus amigos. Sin embargo cuando estuve a tres segundos de decirle si bien no todo, pero darle más o menos luces del asunto… sentí que la potente mirada de Sam quemaba mi nuca.<br>Y ahí estaba, tan perfecta como la visualizaba a diario en mi mente.  
>Ella me dirigió una mirada tan dura que en otros tiempos me hubiesen dado ganas de vomitar.<p>

_- ¡Hey! Aquí estás. Estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Por qué no has venido a clases?_  
><em>- ¿Esa es una pregunta para mi, Shay?<em>  
><em>- No. No realmente.<em>  
><em>- ¿Tienes dinero? Tengo hambre.<em>  
><em>- ¿Tu mamá ya no te envía almuerzo?<em>  
><em>- Le pedí que dejara de intentarlo.<em>

La conversación entre ellas fluyó como siempre y yo comencé a sentirme cada vez más ajeno.  
>Aún así no dejé de notar que Sam no decía la verdad acerca de su madre.<p>

Si no hubiese sido por la mirada de Sam que en realidad no dijo nada, pero lo dijo todo, yo habría pensado que todo lo que pasó esa noche lo soñé.  
>Ella reía y se burlaba de todos. Acabó con el dinero de Carly sin miramiento alguno.<br>Yo no era como ella… no podía fingir que lo que pasó no fue importante. No quería respirar su mismo aire cínico.  
>Sin decir una palabra las dejé solas.<p>

Oí como Sam hizo un comentario irónico al respecto y quise decirle algo de vuelta, pero me mordí la lengua.

¿Por qué Sam no le decía la verdad a Carly sobre su madre?  
>Ella antes mencionó, casi sin querer, que su madre no estaba ahí. Que hace semanas que estaba sola.<br>No podía creer lo tonto que soy. Seguía preocupándome por ella aunque a ella no le importó cuanto daño pudo haberme hecho…  
>Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo…<p>

En clases ella como siempre no prestaba atención.  
>No obstante pude percibir que ella estaba más delgada que hace unas semanas. Era apenas perceptible pero yo la conocía demasiado para no notarlo.<p>

En deportes ella siempre era la más rápida y la mejor. Pero también ahí pude apreciar que no estaba rindiendo como siempre.  
>Algo más, además de todas lo otras cosas, no andaba bien…<p>

Entre nosotros había una dinámica de cortesía fingida ante Carly. Que sin entender cómo, funcionaba. Nuestra amiga es más despistada de lo que se podría creer.  
>Ninguno intentó hablar con el otro. Aunque casi puedo asegurar que ella hizo el intento una vez o dos.<br>Ahora era yo el que no quería saber lo que ella me tenía que decir.

A las dos semanas después observé que estaba evidentemente desgastada, bostezaba cada pocos segundos. Incluso su pelo era menos brillante.  
>Estuve tentado a hablar con ella sobre qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero mi orgullo estaba ganando la partida.<p>

En deportes nuevemente, fue que se detonó finalmente la situación.  
>Yo sin poder quitar mis ojos de ella noté que paulatinamente bajaba su ritmo hasta que simplemente se detuvo por completo. Y se desplomó.<br>En ese momento no me importó cuán enojado estuviese con ella o qué tanto daño me pudo haber hecho, sólo corrí junto a ella y comencé a reanimarla pero simplemente no abrió los ojos. El profesor llegó y mandó a que trajeran la camilla y me ordenaron alejarme de ella y que volviera a lo que estaba antes.  
>Yo no iba a esperar a que llegaran con la estúpida camilla, la cargue en mis brazos, y cuidando su cabeza, la llevé a enfermería.<p>

Estaba con Carly esperando a que la enfermera nos dijera que ocurría, cuando de pronto nos pidió que pasáramos y nos sentáramos.  
>La enfermera nos preguntó si habíamos observado algún síntoma previo.<br>Carly y yo negamos con la cabeza automáticamente cuando recordé que había notado una reciente baja de peso y lo mencioné.

Ella arrugó el ceño y preguntó:

_ - ¿Y esta chica tiene novio?  
>- No, ella no tiene novio.<br>- Bueno si he aprendido algo en este trabajo… es que eso nunca ha sido un impedimento…  
>- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – <em>Preguntó una suspicaz Carly_  
>- Quizás tu amiga está embarazada. Es lo más común.<br>- Pero ella no… ella es...  
>- Oh, querida no pongas las manos al fuego por nadie más que por ti misma.<em>

Yo quedé paralizado tratando de "digerir" lo que ella acababa de decir.  
>Carly se sintió casi ofendida por lo que acababa de decir la enfermera.<br>Pero como he oído por ahí "_más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo_"  
>Y la enfermera…<em> estaba en lo cierto…<em>

Me atoré con mi propia saliva al por fin entender lo que podría estar ocurriendo.  
>Quizás Sam… tal vez esa noche…<br>No…  
>Comencé a sentir una sensación por todo el cuerpo que me debilitaba de tal manera que imaginé que mis piernas no podrían sostenerme. Agradecí el estar sentado.<br>Los recuerdos comenzaban llegar a mi mente rápidamente…  
>Evidentemente no nos habíamos cuidado, ella no tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas porque… bueno, no las necesitaba…<br>¿Sabría Sam algo al respecto?  
>¿Sería de eso de lo que quería hablarme esas veces que lo intentó?<br>¿Estaría ella atravesando por todo eso sola?

La enfermera se marchó y dijo que iría a avisar de que necesitaba unos exámenes de sangre y que iría a llamar para pedir una hora para Sam.

Estaba tiritando.  
>Carly me preguntó si me ocurría algo y yo intenté actuar lo más normal posible. Tratando de ocultar mi voz quebrada. Ella creyó que estaba afectado por lo que acababa de oír. Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que oímos la voz de Sam.<p>

Carly se le acercó y le preguntó cómo se sentía.  
>Sam no sabía que hacía ahí así que ella le explicó lo que ocurrió.<br>Hasta que en voz baja le dijo riéndose que la enfermera pensaba que estaba embarazada…  
>Sam no rió y me miró al instante.<br>Fue un momento intenso.

Segundos después oí su risa… pero era una risa vacía.  
>Entonces comprendí que ella no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba enfrentando.<br>No… lo que _estábamos_ enfrentando.

El resultado estaría en la mañana.

Estaba acostado en mi cama analizando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… quizás Sam estaba embarazada… de mi…  
>Me sentí aterrorizado.<br>Tenemos apenas diecisiete años, familias disfuncionales y nosotros mismos muy inestables… No había mucho que pudiéramos ofrecerle a un niño.  
>¿Cómo explicaríamos a la gente la situación? No es que en realidad hubiese mucho que explicar… pero…<br>Me sentía perdido.  
>Sam y yo ni siquiera éramos capaces de resolver nuestras diferencias...<p>

Cuando estaba por quedarme dormido vino a mí un recuerdo fugaz de Sam sosteniendo un bebé.  
>Recuerdo que la vi sostenerlo con tanto cuidado como no creía que fuera capaz, lo puso en su pecho tiernamente, le dijo algo al oido y el bebé rió.<br>El bebé era rubio, como ella, y por un instante la vi como no hubiese podido imaginar nunca de no haberla visto tan amorosa con aquel bebé…  
>Sam siendo madre me pareció una imagen mucho más natural de lo que se pudiese creer.<br>Sonreí.  
>Por primera vez desde que existía la sospecha inminente, respiré un poco más tranquilo. No estaba seguro de nada pero si había algo tenía claro.<br>Si ella estaba embarazada yo estaría ahí para ella.

Oí el Pear Phone vibrar y me percaté de que tenía tres llamadas perdidas.  
>Todas de Sam…<p>

Intenté llamarla de vuelta pero ella nunca contestó. Aunque más tarde me mandó un mensaje diciendo que si quería, la acompañara a buscar el resultado. Sin Carly.

El médico abrió los resultados y mientras miraba los resultados sentí como Sam buscaba mi mano con la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Esperando lo que tuviera que suceder…

_ - Samantha… ¿Estás a dieta?  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Que si decidiste ponerte a dieta.  
>- No.<br>- ¿Eres vegetariana?  
>- No. No me insulte.<br>- Algo está pasando Sam, estás anémica._

Entonces ¿Sam no estaba embarazada?  
>Ella soltó mi mano.<p>

Era tanto el alivio como la decepción. Por un momento me vi siendo padre de un niño tan rubio y travieso como ella.  
>Casi lo había asumido y no me parecía una idea terrible después de todo...<p>

Miré a Sam que parecía también algo contrariada.

_ - ¿Por qué vino tu novio y no un adulto contigo?_  
><em> - Mi madre está trabajando y no podía acompañarme. Es nueva en el trabajo no podía pedir permiso.<em>

Ahí estaba.  
>Algo ocurría en su casa y quería creer que no era lo que estaba pensando.<br>También noté la facilidad de Sam para mentir. Ni siquiera se arrugó.

_ - Está bien. Ahora tienes que cuidarte para no volver a desmayarte, no es una condición seria. Se puede revertir, sin embargo si no te cuidas puede agravarse._

Salimos de la consulta sin mirarnos.

Yo estaba inseguro sobre que pensar o qué decir.  
>Sam me dio las gracias por haberla acompañado y se marchó botando algo antes en el basurero.<br>Yo no me iba a quedar ahí. Recogí lo que ella había botado y me dí cuenta de que eran las recetas que el médico le había prescrito.

Era el momento de conversar.

Habíamos pasado unas horas demasiado abrumadoras y ella estaba ocultando algo que estaba dañando su salud.  
>Yo no iba a permitírselo. No iba a aprobar que ella se dañara a si misma y la iba a hacer hablar.<p>

Cuando Sam tomó mi mano en la consulta buscando mi apoyo, algo me dijo que ella estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Llamé a mi madre y le pedí que me consiguiera las vitaminas que le habían recetado a Sam.

Me dirigí a su casa aún en contra de mi orgullo y de lo que creía que debía hacer.  
>Al golpear la puerta Sam, tardó mucho en abrir.<br>Pero insistí.

Al verme ella no dijo nada. Sólo dejó la puerta abierta y se sentó en el mismo sofá que había sido testigo de nuestro idilio.

Dejé la bolsa con las cosas necesarias para ella encima de la mesita de centro y me senté en frente.  
>Sam no levantaba la vista del suelo y eso me sirvió para observarla detenidamente, estaba con ojeras y se notaba a kilómetros de que tenía sueño.<p>

- _¿Qué es lo que está pasando Sam? ¿Por qué estás mintiendo con lo de tu madre? ¿Dónde está ella?_

Ella no respondía.

-_ ¿Samantha?_  
><em>- ¿Podrías dejar de decirme así?<em>  
><em>- Es la única manera de llamar tu atención.<em>  
><em>- Mi mamá… me dejó sola.<em>  
><em>- Esta de vacaciones ¿no?<em>  
><em>- Eso dijo cuando se fue. Ya van a ser dos meses que estoy sola aquí.<em>

Lo sospechaba pero no quería creerlo.  
>La mamá de Sam siempre fue descuidada y hasta un desnaturalizada. Pero nunca creí que la abandonaría.<p>

Siempre envidié un poco la libertad de Sam para ir venir por todos lados. En cambio a mi… mamá no me perdía la pista.  
>Ahora comprendí que no había de qué sentirse envidioso… era más bien algo triste.<p>

_- ¿Crees que vuelva?_  
><em>- No.<em>  
><em>- ¿Cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora?<em>

Una mirada me dijo más de lo que hubiese podido decir con palabras.

Oh. No lo hacía.  
>Sam no estaba comiendo bien. A ella la habían abandonado.<br>Se estaba enfermando y yo no lo había notado. Carly no lo había notado… nadie se había fijado.  
>Ella debió sentirse muy sola y no dijo nunca una sola palabra.<p>

Me sentí mal por estar atento sólo a lo que yo sentía.

Me levanté de donde estaba y me senté a su lado.

_ - Discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta… _

Las palabras fluyeron de mi boca antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que le había dicho.

Ella me miró, sonrió y simplemente se dejó caer en mi pecho. Lloró en silencio.  
>Ya había sucedido algo así, pero esta vez ella no iba a huir.<p>

_ - Cuando pensé en que tal vez estaba embarazada… la idea me volvió loca. Pero después… imaginé mi vida junto a ese bebé... llegué a amarlo… Finalmente cuando comprobamos que no era así. Sentí como si hubiese perdido algo importante…_

Justo lo que me había sucedido a mí.

_ - Pero después pensé en tu futuro. Y así es como tenía que ser.  
>- ¿Por qué pensaste en mi futuro y no en el tuyo?<br>- Porque sé que tu hubieses hecho lo que tu consideras que es correcto. Naciste para ser alguien. Y no voy a ser yo quien te aleje del camino.  
>- Sam…<br>- Tú y yo… esa noche no debió ocurrir…  
>- ¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?<br>- No._

Eso era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba oír.  
>No me importaban las razones por la que Sam pensara que no podíamos estar juntos.<br>Ella me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella. La quería conmigo.

Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios como preguntándole si podía besarla y ella accedió devolviéndome el beso ansiosamente.

Eso era lo correcto. Estar juntos.

Sam se levantó, se sentó en mis piernas y acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello y apoyó todo su peso en mí. Me quedé estático. Yo anhelaba su cercanía tanto… pero no era así como se suponía que tenía que ser.

Ella estaba agotada y no mucho tiempo después se acomodó y se durmió.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso?  
>No lo merecía.<br>Sam no podía vivir sola en un lugar así. Alguien debía cuidar de ella.

La llevé a su cama, le quité los zapatos y la cubrí.  
>Mientras observaba a Sam dormir pensé en las posibilidades.<br>Aún era menor de edad, su mamá la había dejado atrás y ella no tenía dinero.

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas… Sam quitándole el dinero a Carly para comer parecía una mala costumbre. Pero nunca imaginé que fuese una necesidad.  
>Sam parecía más preocupada de mi futuro que por el de ella... ¿Era por eso que me alejó en primer lugar?<p>

Sonreí tristemente. Nunca estaba seguro de qué esperar con ella. Derepente parece tan egoísta y de pronto parece una persona tan… abnegada…

Cuando me habló de lo que había pensado de su posible embarazo me sentí muy identificado.  
>Éramos aún unos adolescentes pero yo creo que ambos habríamos sido felices con nuestro bebé. Porque ni siquiera existió y ambos lo habíamos amado.<p>

Carly… ella tenía que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y conociéndola como la conozco se va a molestar muchísimo con Sam. Yo también estaba molesto. Pero en parte era capaz de comprender lo que pasó por su mente.  
>Con Sam había que estar siempre atento, su percepción de la vida puede llegar a ser muy diferente a la de los demás y lo más probable es que no quisiera que sintiéramos pena por ella.<br>Yo no siento pena por ella. Estoy lejos de sentir pena. Estaba preocupado por ella, porque es mi amiga y porque... la amo.

Decidí dormir con ella, me quité los zapatos y me metí a la cama.  
>Ni siquiera pensé en mi madre. Simplemente lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir abrazándola, haciéndole notar de que ella no está sola.<br>Desde ahora cuidaría de ella, de su anemia y de todo lo que estuviera en mis manos.

Desperté temprano esa mañana y salí a comprar desayuno para ambos.

Al volver ella se despertó con una gran sonrisa al ver lo que había traído para ella y me dio un beso ligero en los labios.  
>Dios. Así es como debió ser la vez pasada…<p>

Independiente de la situación me sentía en las nubes… si Sam no estuviese atravesando por todo esto yo sería el hombre mas feliz por saber que ella también me quiere.  
>Pero lo que estaba aconteciendo no era algo que pudiera simplemente dejar pasar.<p>

Sam sabía en lo que estaba pensando.  
>Lo supo en el instante en que me miró. Me percaté de inmediato como su expresión cambió.<p>

_ - ¿Ahora vas a ir a decirle a Carly? ¿No?  
>- Ella es tu amiga. Necesitas decirle la verdad.<br>- ¿Así como le ibas a decir lo que pasó entre nosotros?  
>- No me gusta mentirle a Carly. Nosotros se lo prometimos, y de todas formas, nunca le hubiese dicho todo…<em>

Me acerqué a ella comencé a besarla por todo su rostro y cuello, ella se reía pero se dejaba querer y cuando capté que dominaba la situación, la llevé a la cama de nuevo.  
>Esta vez parecía tan fácil y tan diferente a las situaciones parecidas previas a esta.<br>Antes era como una lucha de voluntades y ahora… todo parecía natural.  
>Sus manos en mi cuerpo, las mías en el de ella, besándonos, nuestros cuerpos uniéndose, risas…<br>Era increíble volver a sentir lo que yo empezaba a asumir que sólo había sido un muy vívido sueño.  
>Esta vez no hubo incomodidad, ni molestias… sólo un muy primitivo y adictivo placer…<p>

Parecía mentira que después de un susto como el que habíamos tenido no nos enseñara a ser mas cautos. Pero sinceramente no pensé en nada más que en ella y yo juntos nuevamente.

No obstante la euforia del clímax se va y las preocupaciones vuelven a surgir.

_ - Sam tenemos que solucionar esto  
>- ¿Esto?<br>- Tu situación… no quiero sonar rudo pero tu madre no está y tú no puedes mantenerte sola.  
>- ¿Podemos simplemente no hablar de esto ahora?<em>

Me lo pidió de una manera en la que fui incapaz de negarle lo que quería.  
>Soy tan manipulable…<p>

Nos fuimos a encontrar con Carly en Groovy Smothies.  
>Eran tan insólita la situación de caminar con ella de la mano. No entendía como algo que parecía tan bobo me podía hacer tan feliz.<p>

Sam decidió no contarle nada de lo nuestro a Carly. Yo se lo iba a permitir, por ahora.  
>Le pedí a Sam a cambio, que volviera a quedarse con Carly como solía hacerlo.<br>Lo bueno era que nuestra amiga nunca pedía muchas explicaciones. No le iba a extrañar que ella se quedara a dormir después de todo.

Yo me preocupaba de que Sam tomara sus medicamentos y a veces ella se escabullía para dormir conmigo.  
>Todo iba bien hasta que un día… Sam volvió a portarse de una forma extraña.<br>Huía de mis besos y trataba de no quedarse a solas conmigo.  
>Yo ya había tolerado una vez ese comportamiento pero no lo iba a aceptar por segunda vez.<p>

En el pasillo de los casilleros me la encontré y traté de hablar con ella pero no me dejaba.

_ - ¿Puedes dejar de escapar de mí?  
>- No estoy escapando.<br>- Entonces me estás evadiendo._

No había nadie en el lugar, estábamos solos y para comprobar mi punto traté de besarla pero ella se zafó.

_ - Aquí no. Hay gente  
>- ¿Y cuándo podré besarte delante de todos?<br>- No seas niño, ¿por qué necesitas que nos vean besándonos?_

Yo odiaba que precisamente ella me dijera que era un niño.  
>En ese momento sin saber de dónde apareció Carly que notó que estábamos discutiendo.<p>

_ - Chicos no discutan…  
>- Dile que no sea tan niño.<br>- ¿Un niño? No te parecí un niño anoche, ¿cierto?_

Carly abrió los ojos sorprendida y Sam enrojeció como nunca antes la había visto.

Sabía que había cometido un error al exponerla de esa forma.

Y me largué no sin antes escuchar a Carly preguntándole a Sam:

_ - ¿Qué es lo que él acaba de decir?_

Decidí que no quería oír la respuesta.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Espero que me disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo. Si les contara todo lo que me ha ocurrido... no lo creerían.  
>De todos formas espero compensarlos porque me salió algo largo...<br>Por favor espero que si encuentran que es muy OoC y vayan a reclamar... es sólo un fanfic.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me siento muy feliz con cada uno de sus comentarios.  
>Estaré esperando para saber que opinan.<p>

Saludo especialmente a todas aquellas personas que esperan la subida de los capítulos. Intentaré no demorar tanto la próxima vez.  
>De todas formas me he desanimado un poco... no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento para los Seddies. Dicen que cuando la limosna es grande hasta los santos desconfían y un comentario en Dan Warp me hizo pensar.<br>El comentario fue *Para todos los los fanáticos de Seddie o de Creddie... confien en nosotros serán felices con el futuro de iCarly* Mmm me huele mal. Espero estar equivocada.


	6. Capítulo V: La verdad

**Capítulo V**

**Este Fanfic está catalogado M por protección.  
>iCarly le pertenece a Nickelodeon y a su creador Dan <strong>Schneider<strong>.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en mi cama repasando lo que sucedió hace pocas horas. Me asustó tanto su actitud que fue como casi entrar en pánico.<br>No debí reaccionar de esa forma. Ni siquiera fue lo que ella me dijo, si no lo que estaba haciendo. Alejándome…  
>Yo no podía tolerar la idea de estar sin ella.<br>Estaba seguro que Sam estaría, como mínimo, indignada. Y con toda la razón del mundo. Yo había traicionado la confianza entre los dos.  
>Después de todo lo que nos había costado estar juntos…<br>No sé qué le habrá dicho a Carly pero decirle a alguien _"no te parecí un niño anoche"_ no deja mucho a la imaginación.  
>Creo que estoy en lo cierto al pensar que Sam no va a disculparme tan fácil.<br>Arrepentimiento es mi segundo nombre.

Recordé su expresión y en como enrojeció ante la mención de lo que ocurrió ayer….  
>Anoche había sido especial, poco a poco habíamos ido conociéndonos y cada día existía más confianza, ya sabíamos lo que nos gustaba, como nos agradaba que el otro nos tocara… y anoche habíamos probado algunas cosas nuevas que me habían dejado algo loco…<br>Con cada día que pasaba yo me aferraba más ella. Podía decir a ciencia cierta que Sam era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Nunca creí iba a tener una relación tan seria, como la que tenía con ella, a tan corta edad. No pensé tampoco jamás que yo fuera a cuidar de Sam… el que ella me dejara protegerla me hacía sentir un hombre completo… y es que estar con ella en todos los sentidos me hacía sentirme muy seguro de mi mismo.

Sam estaba bien de su anemia, se recuperó fácilmente después de que volvió a alimentarse como solía hacerlo.

Yo creo que mi madre algo sospecha, pero aún no me ha dicho nada. Estoy seguro de que ha visto a Sam en alguna de las cámaras de seguridad puestas por toda la casa. Afortunadamente encontré las que había en mi habitación, así que a través de ellas sólo se transmitían viejas grabaciones conectadas a una también caduca cinta de video.  
>Pero he visto que mira a Sam con los ojos entrecerrados cuando cree que nadie la está observando.<br>Pensar en todo eso hacía que mi error pesara cada vez más en mi conciencia.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, urgentemente.  
>Pero si había algo que yo sabía acerca de Sam es que ella cuando no quería ser encontrada… difícilmente alguien lo lograría…<p>

La llamé, pero todas las llamadas entrantes eran desviadas al buzón de voz…  
>Decidí que iría a preguntarle a Carly si sabía algo de ella.<br>Ella me abrió la puerta y por la expresión en su cara pude notar que no estaba contenta de verme. Pero no me importaba… sólo quería saber de Sam.

_ - Carly no encuentro a Sam…  
>- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿No se supone que ahora están juntos? Creí que estaría contigo.<br>- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?  
>- Ustedes decidieron apartarme de sus vidas ocultándome que estaban juntos.<br>- Eso no es así, y lo sabes.  
>- No. No lo sé. Yo nunca les ocultaría nada. ¡Ustedes me lo habían prometido! Me siento traicionada.<br>- No te dijimos porque… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sam?  
>- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que sus historias coincidan?<br>- Estás muy hostil.  
>- ¿Cómo te sentirías si tus mejores amigos te ocultan que son novios y no sólo eso… ¡sino que son una pareja en el amplio sentido de la palabra! Ni siquiera tenían la intención de decírmelo… ¡si tu no hubieses tenido ese arrebato me habrían seguido viendo la cara de tonta!<br>- Primero… sería algo raro porque Sam y tu son mis mejores amigas y eso aunque sería sexy no…  
>- Hablo en serio,<em> Fredward.

Carly nunca me dice Fredward.  
>Eso quería decir que estaba realmente enojada…<p>

_ - Está bien… te contaré todo pero por favor necesito hablar con Sam.  
>- No está aquí.<br>- ¿Discutieron?  
>- Algo así. Ella sólo admitió que salían… y puede que yo le haya dicho que yo no confiaba más en ella…<br>- Carly…  
>- Perdí los estribos. No me gusta que mis mejores amigos me oculten cosas y menos algo tan importante.<em>

Observé a Carly bajar la mirada. Ella no es una buena mentirosa y había algo que no me estaba diciendo…

_ - Hay algo que no me estás contando.  
>- Le dije… que no quería que se quedara más aquí. Ella tiene su casa después de todo…<em>

Eso no me lo esperaba…  
>Yo sabía que no era bueno ocultarle la verdad a Carly. Esto sería algo que nos hubiésemos evitado.<p>

Decidí que era el momento de contarle la verdad, en realidad ella no merecía que nosotros le hubiésemos ocultado tanto...

- … _a Sam su mamá la abandonó.  
>- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?<br>- Sam no quiso decírtelo… yo quería, pero tenía que respetarla. Ella… no quería que sintieras pena por ella. Tampoco que tuvieras una mala imagen de su madre…  
>- ¿Pena? ¡No puedo creer que Sam pensara eso de mí! ¿Mala imagen de su madre? Como si necesitara algo más para tener una mala opinión de esa… señora.<br>- Sam es muy orgullosa y sé que ama a su madre… y su madre a ella, es un amor extraño… porque aunque no está las facturas de servicios son pagadas mes a mes…  
>- ¿Crees que esté en su casa?<br>- No me imagino dónde más podría estar. Iré a buscarla.  
>- Voy contigo.<br>- No… voy solo. Es tarde y… tengo que solucionar… asuntos con ella… debe estar furiosa conmigo.  
>- En verdad la quieres…<em>

Eso no era una pregunta. Era una aseveración

_ - Como no te imaginas.  
>- Estoy feliz por ustedes. Yo sospechaba que Sam en algo andaba… toda esas sonrisas y esas miradas fijas al horizonte… pero nunca imaginé que…<br>- Carly te prometo que hablaremos de esto luego. Necesito encontrarla.  
>- Está bien. Avísame por favor cuando la localices.<em>

Ni siquiera le contesté, sólo asentí y emprendí mi camino hacía la casa de Sam.  
>Al tocar la puerta Sam no abrió.<br>Lo intenté unos minutos más… pero tampoco tuve suerte.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la llave que Sam me había dado, exponiéndome a ser maltratado por la intromisión. Pero valía la pena arriesgarme.  
>Busqué por todos lados pero no había ni siquiera un alma en esa casa.<br>Sam no estaba…

Ahora estaba realmente preocupado y por sobretodo… afligido.  
>Me quedé en su habitación, esperándola, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido.<p>

Al despertar noté que estaba el gato de Sam a los pies de la cama y que tenía un mensaje de texto muy conciso que decía simplemente: "_Alimenta al gato. No volveré pronto_"  
>Apenas terminé de leer ese mensaje lancé mi celular contra la pared. ¿Quién se creía ella que era? Sé que me equivoqué pero ella estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada. Aunque no fuese de la manera adecuada, algún día Carly se iba a tener que enterar de lo nuestro.<br>Con el alboroto el gato escapó despavorido.  
>Me sentí culpable... Un sentimiento que se ha hecho parte de mí en el último tiempo. Siempre me sentía culpable por algún motivo…<br>Nunca fui un amante de los gatos pero traté de reivindicarme acariciándolo y alimentándolo.

¿Dónde pudo haber ido Sam?

¿Se había olvidado de la escuela? ¿Y qué había de mí?  
>Me sentía furioso. Pero ya tendríamos tiempo cuando ella volviera de aclarar las cosas.<p>

Pasó una semana… luego otra y cuando estaba por terminar la tercera, Sam apareció a nuestro lado, abriendo su casillero.

_ - ¿Qué hay?_

Yo no quería ni siquiera mirarla.  
>Después de casi tres semanas de no tener ninguna noticia de ella, aparece como si se hubiese ido de día de campo el día anterior.<p>

Carly sin embargo la abrazó y no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Yo por otro lado no iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.  
>Todo el tiempo me tuvo pensando en ella, en si estaría bien, si estaba alimentándose como correspondía, incluso si estaba pasando frío y ella no tuvo la consideración de llamarme o de avisarme de que estaba bien.<br>Aún así… verla me tranquilizó el alma.

El timbre que avisó el inició de clases interrumpió el momento y teníamos que marcharnos a nuestros respectivos salones.  
>Intenté evitarlo a toda costa pero no fui capaz de reprimir los deseos de ver esos ojos que tanto anhele esas semanas y cuando por fin nuestras miradas se encontraron, me hubiese gustado decir que fue algo lindo pero encontré que su mirada era algo sombría.<br>Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Los días pasaron y Carly y Sam volvieron a ser tan amigas como antes. Incluso Carly me contó que Spencer le dijo que él no tenía problemas en que ella viviera con ellos.  
>Yo esperé pacientemente a que Sam me buscara. Pero ella no lo hizo. ¿Qué había pasado en esas semanas en las que ella estuvo ausente?<br>Sam apenas me dirigía la palabra y no voy a mencionar que apenas me miraba.  
>Yo seguía considerando que éramos novia y novio.<br>No quería ser yo el que diera el primer paso pero estaba comenzando a impacientarme.  
>Carly me dijo también que Sam no mencionó jamás en dónde había estado todo ese tiempo y que cuando trataba de hablar del tema, ella lo evadía maestramente.<br>Cansado de la espera le envié un mensaje de texto: _"necesitamos hablar"_La respuesta jamás llegó. Pero me llegó el aviso de que el mensaje había sido leído.

Esa noche finalmente Sam llegó a mi habitación.  
>Traté de sonar rudo pero no pude. Yo sólo quería entender el por qué ella actuaba así. Nada tenía sentido.<p>

_ - Vine a agradecerte de que cuidaras de mi gato  
>- ¿Sólo eso?<br>- En realidad no. Vengo a darte las gracias… por todo. Por haberme cuidado y apoyado cuando más necesite de alguien. Eres un buen amigo, Freddie.  
>- ¿Amigo? ¡Yo no soy tu amigo! ¡Soy tu novio! <em>

No quería creer que ella pudiera decirme eso. Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos.

- …_todo este tiempo te esperé. No me separé de mi teléfono un solo segundo pensando en que tal vez en ese momento pudieras lo hiciste. ¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que soy un buena amigo? ¡Los amigos no se besan como nosotros lo hacíamos! ¡Los amigos no tienen sexo!  
>- ¡No lo digas así!<br>- No sé cuál sea tu concepto de amistad, Sam. Pero tú no eres mi amiga. Yo no te quiero como mi amiga. También creo que no merezco que me trataras como lo hiciste y que desaparecieras sin decir dónde te encontrabas o si quiera que estabas bien...  
>- ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle a Carly que nosotros salíamos? ¡Lo arruinaste todo!<br>- ¿Pensabas que íbamos a estar toda la vida a escondidas?  
>- ¡Funcionaba bien!<br>- Tal vez para ti, no para mí. Además…, creo que te estás escudando en eso para no decirme lo que de verdad quieres. ¿Por qué no eres más directa y me dices lo que quieres manifestarme? ¿Por qué no me cuentas dónde estuviste? ¿Tal vez con algún _amigo_? Como así a ti te gusta llamar a los hombres…_

Ella se acercó para abofetearme pero yo alcancé a agarrar su mano y eludir el golpe.  
>Vi sus ojos furibundos y por primera vez no medí mis palabras hacía ella. Esas palabras fueron dichas para herir, tal como ella lo había hecho conmigo.<br>Y lo seguía haciendo.

_ - No te pases Fredward._

Aún sujetaba su mano.  
>Ella trató de soltarse pero yo no la dejé. Me gustó ver la frustración en su cara.<p>

_ - Tú eres la que se aprovecha porque sabes que te amo._

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que siquiera las analizara.  
>Era lo único que me faltaba: darle más armas a Sam para acabar con mi poca autoestima.<br>Libere su mano pero ella se quedó en la misma posición.

_ - Tú no puedes amarme a mí._

El que ella me dijera sobre como o no sentir hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

_ - Márchate, Samantha. Ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.  
>- Por favor, Freddie…<br>- Sólo dime algo, necesito la verdad… todo lo que vivimos ¿fue real para ti? ¿Fue tan importante como lo era para mí?  
>- Lo fue… Pero ya no.<em>

No necesitaba oír más y Sam notó que no quería que siguiera conmigo. Sin embargo justo antes de irse se volteó a hacía mi.  
>Tuve que admitir que creí que tal vez me diría que era una broma de muy mal gusto y que la perdonara…<p>

_ - ¿Podrías devolverme la llave de mi casa? Perdí la mía._

Eso había sido todo.  
>Mi relación con Sam había concluido.<br>Fuese lo que fuese que haya sentido por mí… ya no era suficiente para ella.  
>Siempre oí decir que siempre en una relación había uno que quiere más que el otro y que aquel que no quiere de la misma forma, es el que manda en. Sam era ese otro.<p>

Traté de llevar lo mejor posible la convivencia con ella, pero no era fácil cuando ella vivía en frente, era la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga, también es compañera de clases y peor… estábamos en casi todas las asignaturas juntos. Todos esos momentos que antes disfrutaba porque estaba con ella, ahora eran una tortura constante.  
>Pero tenía que admitir, para mi alegría personal, que Sam tampoco se veía muy alegre…<p>

Carly se vio dividida.  
>Trataba de compartir tiempo equitativo con ambos pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. Y eso no era justo con ella.<p>

Después de un tiempo, cuando aún dolía, pero era más llevadero empecé a imaginarme qué es lo que pudo haber pasado para que Sam me dejara.  
>En cualquier momento me imaginaba que ella anunciaría que era la novia de alguien. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.<p>

Aún la extrañaba, como amiga, como mujer, como mi opuesto perfecto.  
>Pero estaba empezando a aceptarlo. Después de todo no podía culparla por no quererme…<p>

La situación con iCarly iba en descenso. El ánimo de todos nosotros repercutía en el show y los fans ya no nos estaban perdonando. se demostraba después de casa emisión que los ratings estaban bajando considerablemente. Carly, Sam y yo tomamos la decisión más drástica de todas: acabar con el show cuando aún era digno.  
>Planeamos dos shows más y uno ya había sido emitido y dimos el aviso de que el último programa sería la próxima semana.<br>Necesitábamos algo grande para despedir lo que nos conllevo a muchas aventuras, que nos había hecho grandes amigos, conocer a grandiosas personas, y que había sido parte importante por largos años de nuestra vida.

Carly no estaría pero me dijo que fuera a afinar los detalles, que Spencer estaría.  
>Toqué a la puerta pero nadie respondió, entré al departamento pero no se veía ni un espíritu.<br>Subí calmadamente, alguien tenía que estar ahí si la puerta de entrada estaba abierta…  
>Seguí subiendo hasta que por fin oí unas voces, provenientes del estudio.<p>

_ - Cuando llegue el momento él lo entenderá._  
>- … <em>gracias Spencer… es muy importante para mí que tú me digas eso.<em>

Era las voces de Sam y Spencer…  
>No oí respuesta por lo que me asomé a ver y sólo los vi a ambos muy abrazados y a Spencer dándole un beso en la frente.<br>Esa imagen no me gustó nada. Todos los sentimientos que tenía aún por Sam y que yo creí que eran menos intensos, surgieron de nuevo. Sintiéndome posesivo una vez más sólo porque ella había sido mía primero.  
>Nunca habría estado celoso de Spencer si no hubiese recordado en ese mismo instante cuando Sam abiertamente admitió un día, que tenía un enamoramiento hacía él. Y que por eso no lo golpeaba.<br>¿Acaso ese enamoramiento con la convivencia diaria se había convertido en algo más fuerte y por eso Sam terminó conmigo? ¿Por Spencer?  
>Necesitaba irme de ahí. No quería seguir siendo testigo de esa repulsiva escena.<br>¿Por qué Sam no desaparecía simplemente de mi vida? ¿Hasta cuando iba a debilitar mis cimientos?  
>Estaba odiándome a mi mismo por todo el poder que involuntariamente le entregué sobre mi persona.<p>

Pero de pronto no sé de dónde vino todo ese coraje y decidí enfrentar la situación.

_ - Hola Spencer, Sam… Carly me dijo que podía venir a poner la iluminación para la última emisión de iCarly…  
>- No puedo creer que dejen de hacer el programa, chicos… pero todo ciclo termina.<br>- Eso es cierto, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar. ¿Verdad, _Sam_?_

Ella no respondió.

_ - Iré a mi casa. Espumita debe tener hambre.  
>- Deberías traer al gato para acá, Sam.<br>- No… él no se acostumbraría… es un gato viejo.  
>- Está bien. Te espero a cenar ¡Hoy comeremos albóndigas!<br>- Eso suena genial. Nos vemos luego._

Me pareció raro oír su poco entusiasmo al escuchar la palabra "albóndigas" y luego la observé marcharse.  
>Cuando se dio media vuelta, no pude evitar que mis ojos se fueran a su trasero y Spencer lo notó…<p>

_ - Sam está muy desanimada. Después de su viaje a "nadiesabedonde" ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma.  
>- Eso parece.<br>- ¿Por qué ahora todo es tan complicado?  
>- Tú deberías saberlo.<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Nada. Si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.<br>- ¡Uy! ¡Los adolescentes de hoy en día y su mal carácter!_

Me sentía muy irascible.  
>La escena entre Sam y Spencer no se quitaba de mi retina.<br>Él era un adulto y ella aún era menor de edad y aún más, era la mejor amiga de su hermana ¡y coincidentemente tienen la misma edad!

Cada vez que iba a donde Carly observaba a Sam y Spencer interactuar y no podía negar que Sam de algún modo lo respetaba y siendo ella, eso es mucho decir…  
>No me gustaba nada imaginar ni siquiera la posibilidad. Me daba asco y me costaba relacionarme con Spencer como antes.<p>

A dos días del último capítulo de iCarly empecé a darme cuenta de que una etapa de mi vida estaba llegando a su fin. Era increíblemente triste dejar de hacer el programa que tantos buenos momentos había traído a mi vida, y que a su vez, había hecho que me acercara a la persona que más he querido.  
>Pero tal vez así es como tenía que ser.<p>

El día concertado finalmente llegó y el ambiente hacía que me recordara a un funeral.

_ - Y estamos fuera._

Fue un momento muy raro.  
>Carly me miró y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me aproximara. Yo titubee antes de acceder a acercarme a ellas, pero lo hice.<br>Primero abracé a Carly, que luego abrazó a Sam… y luego nos tocaría a Sam y a mí. No lo habría hecho si no fuese porque la misma Sam se acercó y me abrazó muy estrechamente. Sentí como por unos instantes apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y puedo casi asegurar que ella inhalo mi aroma… o eso pareció… y eso me desconcertó.

El tiempo empezó a pasar cada vez más rápido y el año escolar estaba casi por terminar.  
>Con eso también se acercaba el inminente baile de fin de año.<br>Baile es una palabra que por defecto conlleva además la temida palabra "pareja" o ser un perdedor sin cita. Ni siquiera podía dejar de ir porque era el baile de fin de año y el último baile para nosotros.

Estaba muy tentado a no ignorar aquel evento pero Carly me convenció diciéndome un montón de cosas sobre cuanto me arrepentiría en el futuro. No quería llevar a nadie así que simplemente no invité a nadie.

Estaba comenzando a aburrirme. Carly estaba con su cita y no reparaba mucho en mí. Y Sam, que tampoco había llevado pareja (y eso hacía que me regocijara por dentro) estaba en un lugar alejada de todos, con sus amigos de detención. Imaginé que estarían planeando alguna maldad que recordaríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Decidí que no quería seguir alejado de Sam. Aún dolía y seguro dolería un tiempo, pero estaba determinado a acabar con todo. Ya no podía seguir culpándola por no quererme, eso era algo infantil de mi parte. Y porque ademas, desde que ella no está en mi vida como novia y por sobretodo como amiga, mi vida es como una fotografía aburrida y vieja.  
>Me acerqué voluntariamente a ellos, y ella al verme trató de esconder lo que tenía en sus manos de una forma muy mal disimulada, porque era obvio que era una botella de tequila.<p>

_ - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ahora bebes alcohol?  
>- Ese no es tu problema. La fiesta está por allá. Muere de viejo y no de intruso.<br>- Pero pareciera que las cosas están más entretenidas por acá…  
>- Sólo parecen. Ahora si nos disculpas…<em>

Antes de que pudiera marcharse le quité la botella de las manos y ante su mirada asombrada, bebí de la botella.  
>Se sintió horrible.<br>Lamenté no haber tomado sólo un sorbo, pero en ese momento no pensé, fue sólo un impulso.

Sam me miró de una manera extraña, pero no me dijo nada.  
>Luego de eso, me quedé con ella y sus amigos.<br>Ella era uno de los líderes. Noté como todos la respetaban y escuchaban atentamente lo que decía.  
>Recordaban las anécdotas del año. La mayoría tenían como principales objetivos a la detestable señorita Briggs y al señor Howard.<br>Tenía que reconocer que estaba empezando a pasar un momento agradable. Nunca me junté con ellos en todos los años que estudié en esta escuela pero en ese momento me sentía muy complacido con su compañía.  
>Y tenía que reconocer además, que comencé a sentirme mareado. Nunca había bebido y creo que estaba empezando a pasarme la cuenta.<br>Estaban entregándome la botella una vez más cuando Sam lo impidió y me dijo que la acompañara afuera del salón de eventos.  
>Yo quería beber un poco más y que ella me negara eso, me molestó. Pero fui con ella de todos modos.<p>

_ - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Tú no eres así.  
>- Estoy pasando un buen rato. ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?<br>- No. Pero ya has tomado demasiado. ¡Estás muy mareado!  
>- ¿Cómo lo sabes?<br>- Yo me siento un poco mareada…  
>- ¿Estás un poco ebria?<br>- Un poco. ¿Y tú?  
>- Sólo un poco.<em>

Luego comenzamos a reírnos como unos tontos.  
>No había nada gracioso, pero el alcohol estaba muy presente en esas risas bobas.<p>

Estábamos tratando de contener la risa aún, cuando ambos oímos la voz de Carly y ambos nos callamos inmediatamente. Nos costaba trabajo mantenernos en silencio.  
>Sobretodo cuando ella se fue con su cita a un lugar más apartado creyendo que nadie la veía.<p>

Decidimos darle privacidad a nuestra amiga y nos marchamos de ahí.  
>Se sentía tan natural estar compartiendo con ella de nuevo. Todo fluía tan fácil…<br>Al darme cuenta de esos pensamientos noté que tenía que hacer para que dejaran de pasar por mi mente.

_ - Volvamos con tus amigos… esa botella no bajará sola.  
>- ¿Estás seguro? Mañana te sentirás mal…<em>

Que fuera ella quien se preocupara de las consecuencias hizo que sonriera por la ironía. Ella me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.  
>El silencio se manifestó y por primera vez me sentí un poco incómodo a su lado.<p>

Pero luego la miré y su sofoco por el alcohol era patente, sus ojos enrojecidos hacían que sus ojos azules se vieran más intensos y más claros… y le dije lo que realmente pensé en ese momento pero que yo sabía que luego iba a lamentar… pero ya tendría tiempo para vivir eso después…

_ - ¿Y si quiero vivir el ahora sin pensar en el mañana?  
>- ¿Con eso quieres decir que tal vez ellos no necesitan de nuestra ayuda para dar de baja esa botella?<br>- Estoy seguro de eso._

Apenas al terminar de decir eso vi como Sam en puntillas trataba de llegar a mis labios. Siendo más alto que ella tuve la opción de rechazarla o aceptarla y la dejé, porque aunque quería negármelo a mi mismo me moría de ganas de estar con ella, más allá del orgullo o del enojo que le tuviera yo la necesitaba, mi cuerpo la añoraba. Aún la quería, a pesar de todo.  
>El alcohol también me ayudó a tomar la decisión pero no podía ser tan cobarde como para echarle la culpa. Aún me sentía muy capaz de tomar una resolución.<br>No mentí cuando le dije que quería vivir el presente.

Sentí que sus besos eran apremiantes. Jamás sus besos habían sido así.  
>Yo sabía dónde iba a terminar esto y no requería más que ese pensamiento, y su cuerpo cerca del mío para excitarme…<br>No necesitaba decirle nada a Sam. Siempre se nos dio bien la comunicación no verbal, sobretodo en ese tipo de instancias. Parecía que siempre pensábamos lo mismo…

Terminamos tomando un taxi a mi casa. Era perfecto porque mamá no estaría y yo quería sentirme en mi territorio.

No recordé las cámaras, no me importó que toda nuestra ropa quedara botada en el trayecto de la entrada hasta mi habitación.  
>Precisaba que llegásemos luego a la cama.<p>

Era una lucha de poder. Esta vez era muy diferente a cualquiera de las otras ocasiones, en ese punto todo era intensidad y lujuria, yo sentí que había algo de despedida en todo esto, e hizo que mi corazón se acongojase por un instante, pero que olvidé de inmediato al sentir que Sam comenzó a besarme por todo el cuerpo. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos y la dejé hacer…  
>Nunca habría imaginado que su boca me haría sentir algo como eso y ahora me sentía aún más excitado de lo que me he sentido jamás.<br>Sam estaba comportándose muy osadamente. No había un resquicio de duda o de falta de confianza en sus acciones.  
>Una vez más los celos me asaltaron al imaginarla con así con alguien más pero traté de ignorar esos sentimientos de posesión hacia ella; <em>porque ella ya no era mía… <em>así que iba a aprovechar lo que ella me estaba dando.  
>Estar con ella, dentro de ella… no tenía palabras para describir fielmente como me sentía tanto psicológicamente y físicamente.<br>No podía entender como ella no podía sentir lo mismo por mi, sobretodo cómo ella podía entregarse de esa manera tan ávida con alguien a quien dice no querer...  
>Nunca me sentí más pleno y vacío, al mismo tiempo, al sentir que ella se iba de mi lado. Y aquel beso de despedida que me dio, cuando se levantó fue como un tatuaje… que llevaré por el resto de mi vida.<p>

Desde ese día que no la volví a ver. Ya habían pasado nueves días.

Mi relación con Carly seguía igual de estable que siempre. Pero ahora que tenía novio me sentía aún más solo.  
>Tuve la esperanza de que ella se encontrara en su casa para ir a tomar ir a Groovy Smothies pero Spencer me abrió y me dio el aviso de que ella no estaba. Quería volver a mi cuarto cuando él me invitó a tomar algo. Yo no quería aceptar pero no se me ocurrió ninguna razón para negarme.<p>

La conversación se notaba forzada y Spencer no entendía el por qué. Yo sólo deseaba que pasara un tiempo prudente para irme de ahí pronto.  
>No noté que estaba mirando a Spencer hasta que él, con un tono serio que muy pocas veces oí de él, me encaró.<p>

_ - ¿Por qué me miras así? Ya estoy cansado de tus miradas inquisidoras como si me estuvieras evaluando. Vas a decirme ahora cuál es tu problema conmigo._

Exploté, ya no iba a guardar silencio. Ya no tenía nada más que perder y convenientemente estábamos solos.

_ - ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en ella?  
>- ¿En quien?<br>- En Sam. Estábamos bien juntos ¡Y te interpusiste entre nosotros!  
>- Nunca pensé que te tendría que decir esto a ti, Fredward. Pero eres un estúpido. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo tan ridículo?<em>

Yo era el que nunca pensó que Spencer me diría algo así…

_- ¡Ella misma dijo que estaba un poco enamorada de ti!_  
><em>- ¿Sam y yo? ¿De verdad? ¡Ella es como mi hermana! La quiero casi tanto como a Carly. Y en cuanto a su enamoramiento… ¿Nunca te enamoraste un poco de una profesora o de una mujer mayor? ¡Sam sólo me admira por cómo cuido a mi hermana! Además porque también cuido de ella, incluso de ti, Freddie. ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste pensando en eso?<em>  
><em>- Los vi. Los vi conversando muy abrazados.<em>  
><em>- Yo sabía que no era mi idea que estabas raro conmigo. Vaya…<em>  
><em>- ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir?<em>  
><em>- Escúchame bien, niño. Sam es la mejor amiga de mi hermana. La quiero, si. Una vez que la conoces es imposible no quererla, es una chica especial y carga con ella una historia triste y un estigma social pesado . Pero aún así es una buena persona y yo considero que su amistad con Carly, independiente de lo que muchos puedan creer, es maravillosa. Yo sé que ella siempre va a proteger a mi hermana y quiero que siempre este alrededor de nosotros. Y por eso tengo que preguntarte esto: ¿La quieres tú? ¿De verdad? Porque no quiero que ella sufra más. Y hay cosas que tú no sabes.<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué si la quiero? La amo. Me he vuelto loco pensando en por qué ella no me quiere a mí La extraño..<em>  
><em>- ¿Y si yo te dijera algo que juré no decirte? Algo que puede cambiar toda tu vida. Y la de ella…<em>  
><em>- Yo te diría que hables ahora. Estas empezando a asustarme.<em>  
><em>- Me dijiste que la amas y te creo. Ella… también te ama Freddie. Me lo dijo y tenía la misma mirada que tienes tú ahora cuando hablas de ella.<em>  
><em>- Me gustaría creer eso. Pero sus acciones me demuestran lo contrario.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y si existiera una razón poderosa por la que ella actuó de esa forma? ¿ Y si no era su elección? Ella creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.<em>  
><em>- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Spencer! Dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?<em>  
><em>- Ella te ama Freddie. No es su culpa y se siente terrible desde que lo supo. Ella cree que te protegía. Yo no creo eso.<em>  
><em>- ¡Habla!<em>  
><em>- Su padre. Su papá se contactó con ella hace un tiempo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Su padre? Pero eso es algo bueno. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?<em>  
><em>- No es nada bueno. Sam supo la razón de su desaparición... Estaba en la cárcel.<em>  
><em>- Siendo pariente de ella no me parece raro… la mitad de su familia…<em>  
><em>- Freddie. Su padre mató a alguien.<em>  
><em>- Ah…<em>  
><em>- Su padre… es el causante de la muerte del tuyo.<em>

No podía reaccionar, apenas seguía de pie.  
>Sólo oía a Spencer que seguía hablando.<p>

_ - Sam se despidió de mi esta mañana, Freddie. Me dio las gracias por todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella y dijo que nunca nos olvidaría. Ella no quería irse, juro que vi en sus ojos que no quería marcharse. Sé que lo que te dije es terrible y está en tus manos ver que haces o dejas de hacer. Yo mismo no quería creerlo. Sin embargo… ella no tiene la culpa de ser hija de quien es.  
><em>

Sam la mujer que amo, es hija de la persona que le arrebató la vida a mi padre…  
>Ni siquiera podía seguir ahí. Necesitaba estar solo.<p>

Spencer no dijo una palabra más y yo que estaba en un estado catatónico, fui a encerrarme a mi habitación.

Necesitaba pensar.

Entonces… ¿Sam nunca quiso terminar nuestra relación? ¿Ella me amaba? Todos esos pequeños gestos que capté por parte de ella, pero que me convencí que eran sólo ideas mías ¿eran ciertos? Por eso su actitud extraña conmigo, por la información que descubrió…

No sabía que hacer, ni como debía sentirme al respecto.  
>Pasé todo el día pensando en qué se supone que debía hacer. Por una parte estaba Sam. No cabía duda alguna en que definitivamente la quiero. También quería a mi padre pero irremediablemente y por mucho que aún duela, él no va a volver…<br>Después de analizar la ambigüedad de sentimientos que tenía al respecto llegué a la conclusión de que no me importaba de quien fuera hija Sam. Spencer tenía razón en eso. Me percaté recién de algo que él también mencionó ¡Sam se había despedido de él!  
>¡Ella se iba a ir! La última vez que se fue tenía motivos para volver, la escuela, el programa… pero ahora no tenía <em>nada<em> por lo cual regresar.  
>Recordé la última noche que estuvimos juntos y en cómo yo presentía que algo extraño pasaba y en cómo ella me distrajo. <em>Había sido realmente una despedida<em>. Tenía que hacer algo.  
>Si Sam creía que yo no la iba a querer por ser hija de aquel hombre, estaba equivocada. Ella pudo haber confiado más en mi amor…<br>Remembré esa noche en la que todo acabó "Tu_ no puedes amarme a mi_" ¿Cómo iba a poder yo imaginar a qué se refería? Ahora tantas cosas tenían sentido. Típico de ella, alejar a la gente.

Tenía que llamar a Carly.

- ¿_Carly? ¿Y Sam? ¿Dónde está ella?  
>- En su casa ¿no?<br>- ¡No! Spencer me dijo que hoy se despidió de él  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- ¿No lo sabías?  
>- ¡No!<br>- Tengo que dejarte, iré a su casa.  
>- Yo intentaré comunicarme con ella.<em>

Busqué en mis cajones la llave a la que secretamente le saqué una copia.  
>La llave de su casa…<p>

Me subí a un taxi y rápidamente me encontré en su hogar.  
>Golpeé la puerta pero nadie me abrió.<br>Usé la llave y un mal presagio se apoderó de mis pensamientos. No había nadie. No estaba ni siquiera el gato.

Fui a su habitación que irremediablemente me hizo recordar los buenos momentos que pasé con ella. En esa misma cama.  
>Abrí su armario y encontré que estaba casi vacío… sólo quedaba lo que yo sabía que ella no usaría ni un millón de años.<br>Ella ya se había ido…

Spencer sabía más. Él tenía que tener alguna información.

_ - Freddie ¿La encontraste?  
>- No ¿Te dijo algo más?<br>- Sólo me dijo que ella se comunicaría conmigo._

Oí el sonido de un celular vibrando.  
>Seguí el ruido hasta que finalmente lo encontré. Era su celular.<br>Era una llamada de Carly.  
>Por fin de cara a la realidad. Ella se había ido y no iba a volver.<br>No podría rastrearla nisiquiera a través del GPS.

La perdí una vez más.  
>Y esta ocasión parecía ser la definitiva... Porque no tenía idea por dónde empezar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>  
>Esta vez no tardé tanto (creo)<br>Estamos llegando a los capítulos finales. Este es el penúltimo...  
>Espero que les haya agradado, me quedó un poquito largo.<br>Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaran un review (y en especial a los que ya los dejaron)... es tan alentador saber lo que opinan de lo que uno escribe, saber que tal vez otro no consideren una perdida de tiempo al leer lo que uno quiere relatar...

Tal vez me anime a escribir otro especial desde el punto de vista de Sam... ¿Qué opinan de eso?  
>Bueno los dejo.<br>**¡Hasta la próxima entrega!**


	7. Capítulo VI: Cerrando ciclos

**Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes porque es excesivamente largo.**

**Capítulo VI: Cerrando ciclos.**

* * *

><p>Dos años y casi diez meses después estaba empezando a aceptar que Sam no volvería.<br>Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo en el cual yo admitía que eso era lo más probable.  
>Ella no dio señales de vida. Ni siquiera una sola.<br>Sam simplemente se fue y dejó un gran vacío en la vida de todos nosotros. _Especialmente en la mía._

Después de que ella se marchó costó que todos saliéramos del shock inicial. Pero ya aunque me doliera aceptarlo, al único que de verdad le seguía afectando de la misma manera desde el primer día, era a mí…

Carly intentó que saliera con otras chicas pero todas notaban el poco interés que despertaban en mí y nadie quería perder su tiempo con alguien que no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por intentar algo.

Spencer se casaría en una semana y yo quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que Sam aparecería.

Siempre intuí que Sam y Spencer no habían perdido la comunicación y que por algún motivo él no me lo decía.  
>Quizás ella amenazó con dejar de llamar o algo por el estilo.<p>

Yo creí que mi madre se volvería loca cuando supiera acerca de la relación que teníamos Sam y yo.  
>Ella me encaró el mismo día que ella se fue.<p>

Yo había llegado abatido y emocionalmente agotado y por lo que noté, al llegar a casa, ella había estado revisado las cintas de video de las cámaras de vigilancia… y nos vio a los dos. En el mejor de los casos sólo habrá visto besos apasionados, o al menos eso espero…  
>Mi morbosa mente lo único que pudo pensar era que había un video de la última noche que la vi… y no podía quitar mis ojos de la pantalla.<br>Mi madre seguía mirándome de esa forma inquisitiva y yo me percaté de que se preguntaba a si misma en qué estaría pensando yo.  
>Aún recuerdo la conversación…<p>

_ - Fredward Benson ¿Qué significa esto que estoy viendo?_  
>- Yo quería responderle pero era tan evidente lo que se veía que no tenía sentido desmentirlo o corroborarlo… cuando estaba por abrir la boca mi madre continuó hablando…<p>

- _¡Toda esa ropa tirada en el pasillo! No hagan desorden ¿de acuerdo?_

Quedé con la boca abierta. Ella no me dijo nada referente a lo que realmente importaba. No podía evitarlo. Me moría de la curiosidad.

_ - ¿No me preguntarás nada?  
>- ¿Qué podría preguntar?<br>- Sobre Sam y yo…  
>- Como si hubiese algo que preguntar, Freddie…<br>Sam y yo a veces desayunábamos juntas cuando se iba por las mañanas._

¿Sam y mamá? ¿Juntas? ¿Por qué Sam nunca me lo dijo?  
>Ella me seguía el juego cuando nos escabullíamos por la casa, y me ayudaba desconectando cámaras, buscando los posibles micrófonos y en el intertanto aprovechando los puntos ciegos para besarnos a escondidas…<br>Otro misterio salía a la luz. Sam siempre supo que mi madre estaba enterada de lo nuestro…

_ - ¿Siempre lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
>- No parecía que quisieras que me enterara... estaba esperando a que me contaras tu…<br>- ¿Y Sam? ¿Por qué no me dijo?  
>- Ella dijo que le gustaba tener una relación furtiva… o al menos que tu pensaras que lo era.<em>

Eso era una respuesta muy propia de ella.

Mi madre al notar que Sam no venía más me preguntó la razón y le conté parte de la verdad. Nunca saldría de mi boca el motivo verídico.  
>Ella no volvió a preguntar más.<p>

Después de rendir el examen SAT y de aplicar en distintas universidades elegí la Universidad de Washigton.  
>No era mi primera opción especialmente después de que me aceptaron en Berkeley. Pero no tenía ánimos de irme tan lejos…<p>

Aunque pasaran los años aún me gustaba ir a Groovy Smothie y como de la nada se me antojó uno, fui sin pensarlo dos veces.  
>Me acerqué al mesón y sin siquiera abrir la boca ya tenia en mi mano el smothie de siempre. T-Bo ya ni siquiera me preguntaba si quería algo diferente…<p>

De hecho pocas cosas en mi vida eran distintas desde que ella se había ido, incluyendo mis gustos y mis preferencias.  
>Un intento inútil de aferrarme a un pasado que había sido mejor.<p>

No tenía ganas de sentarme ahí en una mesa solo, por lo que decidí que mejor me iba a dar una vuelta.

Cuando llegué a mi carro noté que no tenía las llaves. Grandioso. Seguro se me habían quedado encima cuando saqué la billetera para pagar el smothie.

Al devolverme tuve un presentimiento que se confirmó cuando escuché una voz conocida. Luego aún más cuando vi que estaba en la caja pagando estaba una chica rubia embarazada, con una niña que no parecía de tener más de dos años en un cochecito. Una chica que de perfil lucía igual a… Sam.  
>Comencé a sentirme mal. Tenía frío y me sentía débil. Desee salir corriendo de ese lugar pero mis llaves estaban ahí, encima, justo al lado de ella. Podía verlas desde dónde me encontraba.<br>Sam había tenido una hija y venía otro en camino…  
>Ella había rehecho su vida mientras yo dejaba pasar la mía, mirando como todos avanzaban y yo me quedaba atrás…<br>No me importaban las llaves tenía que irme.  
>Cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo T-Bo me vio y yo supe que no podría escapar de esa situación horrible e inevitable.<p>

_ - ¡Oye chico iCarly! ¡Mira quien volvió! ¡Y se multiplicó! – _dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sam se volteó y al verme vi como casi quedó en shock.

Estaba tan cambiada, su pelo no era como lo recordaba estaba liso y amarrado, sus ojos no eran los mismos que atesoraba en mi mente y ese vientre definitivamente no estaba antes…  
>Ella no era la Sam que yo esperaba volver a ver…<p>

_ - ¿Y tu quién eres?_ – Oí que ella hablaba, su voz era parecida pero podría asegurar que era un tono más agudo._  
>- ¡Ahora nos desconoces! Ha pasado el tiempo pero nunca tanto…<br>- Me estás confundiendo con Sam. Yo soy Melanie, su hermana gemela._

¿Su hermana gemela? ¿Realmente pensaba que podría volver a confundirme con eso de nuevo? Si quería evitar un reencuentro… simplemente nunca debió volver.  
>No quería acercarme, no quería estar ahí. No debí levantarme esta mañana.<br>Ella me miraba como si buscara algo en mi rostro.  
>No tenía escapatoria. Tendría que acercarme.<br>Cuando estaba casi a dos pasos de llegar hasta donde ella, oí a T-Bo de nuevo y al mirarlo a él noté que tenía su vista fija en la puerta.

_ - ¿Pero qué diablos? ¡Son dos! ¡En serio eran dos!_

Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con los ojos que si brillaban tal y como los recordaba.  
>Al verla me emocioné pero fui incapaz de reaccionar. A ella si la pude reconocer como a quien añoraba hasta en sueños. Era ella ¡de verdad era Sam!<p>

Sam no bromeaba cuando me dijo que tenía una hermana gemela. Melanie siempre existió ¡La misma Sam me confirmó que no tenía una hermana! Pero ya veo que lo dijo sólo para que dejara de molestar.  
>Cuando nos miramos a los ojos volví a sentirme el chico de diecisiete años enamorado de su mejor amiga. Sentí como si esos casi tres años en la que no la vi no hubiesen pasado porque me sentía igual ahora que en ese entonces teniéndola tan cerca de mí…<p>

Sam sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

_ - Freddie…_

La oí susurrar mi nombre con esa voz que amaba...  
>Un poco temerosa se acercó y me abrazó y yo la abrace de vuelta.<br>Su olor no era igual a como lo recordaba… era incluso mejor…

_ - Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, Freddie. Es un gusto volver a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?_

Esa voz… ¡cuánto quería escuchar esa voz!  
>Pero después de tanto tiempo… me hubiese gustado escuchar algo diferente… quizás incluso que me dijera cuanto se arrepentía de haberse ido y que había vuelto por mi…<p>

_ - Gracias. He estado bien ¿Y tú?  
>- Me ha ido bien…<em>

La situación se estaba tornando incomoda porque no fluía con naturalidad. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo enfrentar el reencuentro. Cuando estaba por decirle que me iba, oí la voz de la pequeña en el coche.

_ - Mama._

Entonces por primera vez me fije en la niña. Era realmente preciosa y sonreía hacia donde estaba yo.  
>Me llamó la atención que Melanie no le prestara atención cuando la llamaba su hija. Más curioso me pareció el hecho de que no fue ella quien acudió. <em>Fue Sam.<em>  
>En aquel momento comprendí que no me sonreía a mi sino a Sam, <em>su madre<em>, que había estado justo a mi lado.  
>Sam levantó a la niña que la abrazó como si la hubiese extrañado por años… las miré a ambas aún incrédulo de que Sam haya logrado olvidarme, rehecho su vida y que tan joven fuera madre. Me sorprendió que cuando ambas se miraron parecía que estaban enamoradas la una de la otra y que no notaban nada fuera de ellas mismas en las inmediaciones.<p>

Era más de lo que podía soportar. Superaba con creces cualquier preparación previa que imaginara en mi mente cuando fantaseaba sobre nuestro no tan probable reencuentro. Pero en ningún escenario había habido un niño de por medio. Jamás lo había sopesado.

Capté la incomodidad de Sam cuando notó cómo la miraba y traté de aquietar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos mezclados dentro de mí, para fingir, aunque sabía que no podría por mucho tiempo, que no me estaba deshaciendo internamente…

_ - Tienes una hija…  
>- Ella es Lily.<em>

Noté cómo Sam bajó la mirada.  
>Al mirar a la niñita, y aunque era la literal personificación de lo que era para mi una traición, era innegable de que era una bella…<br>No sabía que decir.

_ - Es hermosa…  
>- Lo es…<br>- ¿Qué edad…?_

Me quedé con la pregunta en la boca. Y era una pregunta importante… para saber cuánto había tardado en olvidarme…  
>Justo en ese momento entró un tipo muy alto que se veía un poco mayor que nosotros y se acercó a Sam y a la niña.<br>Yo creí que había rebasado con creces mi nivel de tolerancia a la adversidad. Ver a Sam con una perfecta familia feliz, cuando yo aún difícilmente dejaba de pensar en lo que habíamos vivido juntos…. Me hacía sentir enfermo y me daban ganas de correr lejos y sin rumbo.

_ - ¿Cómo estás hermosa Lily?_

El tipo le dio un beso y ella rió.  
>Pero de nuevo quedé pasmado cuando el hombre que pensé que era el padre de la bebé se acercó a Melanie y la besó.<br>Al menos no tuve que verla con otro sujeto…

_ - Sami. Melanie y yo te esperamos en el estacionamiento.  
>- Yo los alcanzo en unos minutos.<em>

El hombre se llevó también a Lily y sólo quedamos Sam y yo.  
>Cogí mis llaves y Sam y yo caminamos juntos a la salida.<p>

_ - ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?  
>- El matrimonio de Spencer. Él me pidió que viniera...<br>- ¿Todo este tiempo tuviste contacto con él? - _pregunté de manera casual aunque por dentro estaba irritado._  
>- Tenía que saber de alguna forma que ustedes estaban bien…<br>- ¿Sabes que hay cosas de las que tenemos hablar, verdad?  
>- Lo sé. Pero ahora tengo que irme...<br>- No te irás de la ciudad de nuevo ¿cierto?  
>- Prometo no irme sin hablar antes contigo.<em>

Se fue despidiéndose apenas con un gesto.  
>Después de ese encuentro sólo tenía la certeza de dos cosas: Sam tenía una hija y ella volvería a irse…<br>Ahora era capaz de ver como había perdido mi tiempo esperándola.  
>Ella había tenido un bebé y los bebés no se hacen solos…<p>

Estaba muy decidido a empezar a vivir de nuevo. Aunque me costara. Tenía que cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida y si bien había esperado casi tres años, podía esperar unos días más.  
>Era imposible dejar de sentir cosas por ella de la noche a la mañana y esa niña no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza…hacía que estuviera todo el tiempo recordando la vez que pensamos que tal vez tendríamos un hijo y a ese hijo siempre lo imaginé así, rubio como su madre… tal como lucia su hija…<p>

Era Sam la que se había ido. Ahora dejaría que ella fuera la que me buscara a mi…  
>Ahora sabía también que Sam siempre estuvo al tanto de nosotros.<br>Spencer siempre supo de ella y nunca fue capaz de decirme algo…

Los días pasaban rápido y el matrimonio sería en tres días.  
>Y de Sam no se sabía aún nada.<p>

Estaba en la sala leyendo mi correo electrónico cuando de pronto oí un grito que pude reconocer como el de Carly. Mi madre y yo salimos a mirar qué ocurría cuando, para nuestro alivio había sido sólo un grito de emoción. Lo deduje porque vi a Carly y a Sam abrazadas como sólo las había visto esa vez que estuvieron peleadas y habían dejado de ser amigas y después de un susto-y peligro- de muerte, ellas pudieron limar sus asperezas.  
>No parecieron fijarse en la presencia de nadie más.<p>

Yo busqué con la mirada a la niña, pero al parecer Sam había venido sola.  
>Mi madre sonrió al verla.<p>

Finalmente se separaron y a ambas se les veía felices de volver a estar juntas. Carly desvió la mirada hacia nosotros y nos saludó.  
>Sam se volteó.<p>

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, mi madre la abrazó y algunas cosas le dijo al oído que hicieron que Sam se sonrojara furiosamente y me mirara fija a los ojos. Hizo que me latiera el corazón aceleradamente.  
>¿Cómo iba a desenamorarme de ella si ahora volvía a tener esos ojos azules de nuevo mirándome?<br>Luego mi mamá se entró y yo iba a imitarla, cuando Sam se paró en frente de mí.

_ - ¿Puedo venir a verte más tarde?_

Me lo pidió de una forma en la que ella sabía que no podría negarme. Siempre supo como conseguir de mi lo que quería cuando me pedía las cosas así.Yo sólo asentí.

Me sentía apabullado. En unas horas más terminaría una etapa de mi vida que estaba llena de interrogantes y que sinceramente no me dejaba tomar una decisión convincente acerca del futuro, más bien... de mi futuro.

Sam y Carly entraron al departamento pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo Sam me miró de nuevo y me perdí en sus ojos unos segundos. Luego sólo oí el sonido de la puerta cuando se cerró.

Mi madre se fue al trabajo y me quedé solo.

El tiempo se me hacia eterno, y ya cuando unas horas habían pasado, empecé a sentirme nervioso. En cualquier momento Sam llegaría.  
>Finalmente oí el sonido que me indicaba que ella estaba justo atravesando la puerta y al instante mi corazón se palpitó agitado. Abrí y la invité a sentarse en uno de los mismos sofás qué más de alguna usamos para nuestros despliegues amorosos… y sus mejillas sonrosadas me indicaron que ella también recordó lo mismo.<p>

_ - Sam…  
>- No sabes lo que me cuesta estar aquí ahora. Frente a ti…<br>Spencer me dijo que lo sabías… y que intentaste impedir que me fuera… ¿No me odias Freddie?  
>- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sam? Me dejaste sufrir meses pensando en qué había hecho para que dejaras de quererme… incluso abiertamente reconociste que yo ya no era importante para ti.<br>- Estabas tratando de protegerte.  
>- ¿Y no pudiste darte cuenta entonces de que de lo único que yo necesitaba protección era de ti y de tus malas decisiones? Decidiste por ambos sin preguntarme, Sam. Tú te equivocaste conmigo. A mi no me importó entonces de quién eras hija, no eras tu la que tenía las manos manchadas con sangre y yo te amaba. No me malentiendas, yo no lo olvidé y nunca lo haré, pero apenas fui capaz de asimilarlo supe que ni eso ni nada iba a hacer que yo dejara de desear estar contigo. Sin embargo… yo no pude opinar al respecto. Siempre decidiste por los dos haciendo lo que mejor haces. Alejar a la gente y ocultar cosas.<br>Te fuiste de aquí dejándome devastado y sin mirar atrás...  
>¿Alguna vez pensaste en volver?<br>- No había un día en el que yo no pensara en regresar.  
>- ¿No vas a rebatir nada de lo que te dije?<br>- Tú eras demasiado bueno para alguien como yo… Creí que con el tiempo entenderías eso y qué conocerías a alguien que no cargue con el mismo estigma social que yo.  
>- Ni tú te crees eso.<br>En este tiempo descubrí muchas de tus mentiras.  
>- ¡Yo nunca te mentí!<br>- ¡Nunca me dijiste que mi madre sabía de lo nuestro!  
>- ¡Omitir no es mentir!<br>- ¿Sabes todas las cosas que pasaron por mi mente para justificar que dejaras de amarme de un día para otro? Si es que realmente me amaste, claro.  
>- Nunca dudes eso, Freddie.<br>- Yo te amaba Sam y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza abandonarte. Yo quería estar contigo y eso es todo lo contrario a prescindir de alguien. Para ti fue tan fácil simplemente desaparecer…  
>- ¿Crees que para mi fue fácil? ¿De verdad?<br>- Si hubiese tan difícil, hubieses vuelto.  
>- ¿Y volver a dónde? ¿A vivir con Carly y Spencer? Yo escuché cuando Carly hablaba con Spencer sobre postergar un año la universidad para no dejarme sola. Y todo me decía que tú harías lo mismo. ¿Por qué iban a tener mis amigos que posponer sus sueños y sus metas por relacionarse con la persona equivocada?<br>- Yo no perdí un año, Sam. ¡Fueron casi tres! – _no quería decirle eso casi salió de mi boca sin aviso.

Sam tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y las lágrimas caían. Tuve el impulso de secárselas, pero logré contenerme.  
>Yo no lloraba pero estaba extenuado. Tanto que esperé este momento y ahora quería que se acabara lo más pronto posible.<p>

_ - ¿Tres años? ¿En todo este tiempo tu no…?  
>- No, Sam. Me gustaría poder decir que yo he ocupado muy bien el tiempo. Tanto como tu.<br>- ¿Qué sabes tú de si lo he pasado bien o no?  
>- Tienes una hija...<br>- Es cierto. Tengo una hija.  
>- ¿Y el padre? –<em> escupí con rabia y sin querer saber la respuesta._  
>- El padre es un imbécil que no la reconoce.<br>Me tengo que ir. Es tarde.  
>- Si… ahora por fin veo que es tarde en verdad.<em>

Ella claramente entendió a qué me refería en realidad.  
>Sam se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la salida y antes de marcharse de mi casa, y yo creí también que de mi vida, me dijo algo que me dejó pensando.<p>

_ - Yo nunca te mentí, Freddie. Sólo no hablaba las cosas. Si cometí el error de seguir ocultándolas, aún cuando estaba contigo… fue porque crecí en un ambiente dónde nadie debía saber nada de sobre ti porque eso podría ser usado en tu contra. Es difícil cambiar un método de sobrevivencia efectivo que adoptaste como forma de vida desde cuando eras pequeña. Es un mundo hostil allá afuera. Creí que tu por sobre todas las personas entenderías que yo no actúo por hacer daño. Hasta que conocí a Carly y después a ti… nunca tuve que preocuparme que mis acciones pudieran dañar a alguien.  
>Hay cosas que simplemente no sabía… y sigo sin saberlas.<em>

Luego cerró la puerta.

De repente me acordé de que mi mamá algo le había dicho a Sam al oído y la curiosidad era muy grande.  
>Me paré rápidamente corrí hacia la salida, y para mi suerte, Sam aún estaba afuera. Apoyada en la pared.<p>

_ - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre?  
>- Si hubiese querido que lo escucharas, ella lo habría dicho en voz alta.<em>

Y siguió su camino.

Carajo…  
>Había esperado tres años… ¿para ahora yo sentirme culpable? ¿Cómo Sam puede dar vueltas las cosas a su favor de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía volver a confundirme así?<br>¿Qué habrá vivido Sam en todo ese tiempo? ¿En dónde habrá estado?  
>Por lo que entendí ella criaba a su hija sola.<br>Pero andaba con Melanie y quien parecía ser su pareja.  
>¿Se volvería a ir luego del matrimonio de Spencer?<p>

Pensé que una vez que finalmente le dijera todo lo que tenía que decirle a Sam me sentiría liberado y listo para empezar una nueva etapa en mi vida. Pero para variar pequé de iluso.  
>Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que <em>yo <em>era el que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Sin embargo yo ya no tenía fuerzas para insistir o para luchar.  
>Además cuando ella me dijo que nunca pensara que ella no me había amado, <em>le creí<em>.  
>Sam tenía razón en algo, ella no mentía… aunque yo sabía cuan bien lo hacía. Sólo se quedaba callada.<p>

Por primera vez me puse a analizar en qué habría hecho yo si hubiese sabido que fue mi padre el que obró mal… y debía aceptar que debió ser difícil para ella imaginar cual podría ser mi reacción. Yo habría estado muerto de miedo de que ella no pudiera soportarlo…  
>¿Cómo habrá sido crecer en ese ambiente en el cual Sam se desenvolvió? No confiar siquiera en quién te dio la vida… no poder mostrarte débil porque alguien podría tomar ventajas de eso, de seguro te convierten en una persona reservada y hosca.<br>¿Cómo lo haría ella para cuidar de su hija?  
>En el breve momento en que las vi juntas yo noté el amor que ambas se tenían.<br>¿Cómo un padre podía desentenderse así de su hija?  
>Si ella fuese mía…<br>Entonces volví a la realidad. Ella no era mía. No era mi problema.

Sam me había roto el corazón una vez más. Porque yo quería ser el padre de sus hijos…

Al otro día salí en la mañana y volví después de la hora de almuerzo.  
>Me encontré con el novio de Carly, Preston, en la entrada del edificio y subimos juntos en el ascensor.<br>Yo iba a entrar a mi departamento pero él me invitó a que los acompañara un momento. Como no se me ocurrió algo rápido para negarme no me quedó más que aceptar.  
>Estuvimos conversando un poco pero Preston recibió una llamada urgente del trabajo y tuvo que marcharse.<br>Carly estaba en su habitación buscando algo que no entendí qué, cuando de nuevo tocaron la puerta y ella me gritó que abriera.

Al abrir, Sam en persona estaba frente a mí.  
>Ella me miró pero tan pronto como nos vimos a los ojos, ella bajó la mirada.<br>Esta vez si estaba con su hija.

_ - Freddie…  
>- Sam.<br>- ¿Dónde está Carly?  
>- En su habitación.<br>- Can you take care of her for a while? Carly does not know __anything about my daughter and… I want to tell her before she starts to scream or something like that…_

Sam me habló en un fluido ingles y eso me dejó atónito. No alcancé a decir nada cuando ella me dejó a solas con la niña y ella subía rápidamente las escaleras.  
>Me sentí incomodo. Pero luego me di cuenta de lo absurdo que era que me sintiera intimidado por una niña pequeña.<p>

La mocosa miraba y yo la miraba a ella. Hasta que comenzó a reír y su risa era tan linda y pegajosa que yo no pude evitar empezar a reír con ella.  
>Ella me dio su mano y me llevó hacia el sofá.<br>Su mano era pequeña y calida.

_ - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Pero ella no respondió.  
>Puse un canal de niños y pareció interesarse más por los dibujos animados que en mí.<p>

Repentinamente escuché como alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, no me hacía falta mirar para saber que era Carly.

_ - Oh por Dios, ¡Sam! ¿Cómo pudiste tenerla tanto tiempo lejos de mi? Es la niña mas hermosa que he visto ¡No puedo creer que seas madre y que yo no lo supiera hasta el día de hoy!_

Sin tomar en cuenta que podía asustarla, Carly la tomó en brazos, la abrazó y la besó.

La muchachita no pareció asustarse sino que sonrió cuando Carly comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

_ - ¡La amo y sólo la acabo de conocer!_

Sam sonrió.  
>Se notaba que estaba orgullosa de su hija.<br>Yo también lo estaría…

Carly al darse cuenta de la efusividad que estaba demostrando y que tal vez eso me estaba haciendo daño, bajó el nivel de entusiasmo.  
>El silencio dominaba el lugar.<p>

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme de ahí, así que me despedí de Carly, le hice un gesto con la mano a Sam y cuando iba a tocarle la cabeza en forma de despedida a la infanta, que estaba con Carly en ese momento, estiró los brazos para que yo la tomara y puedo asegurar que me dedicó una mirada coqueta.  
>Yo no quería. Pero hubiese sido feo de mi parte no acceder.<br>Sam estaba pasmada y quizás hasta un poco desagradada.  
>Cuando intentaba devolverle la niña a Carly o a Sam ella se aferraba a mi camisa.<br>Sam me pedía disculpas con los ojos. Yo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa…  
>Ella cansada de que la cría no me dejara ir, decidió que no podía ser tan obstinada, ah… dulces ironías de la vida… y a la fuerza la tomo en brazos. A la niña no le gustó nada.<br>Iba a empezar llorar de frustración cuando me di cuenta de que yo no quería que eso pasara, así que la volví a tomar en brazos y me senté con ella a ver televisión.  
>Sam sencillamente se quedó con la boca abierta.<p>

Aunque pasara el tiempo… me gustaba descolocarla y me caía bien esa mocosa aun cuando en primera instancia la odiara un poco. Ni siquiera era a ella… era lo que representaba.  
>Carly y Sam se sentaron a conversar en la cocina y de vez en cuando yo notaba la mirada de ellas hacia a mi. Y yo trataba de ignorarlo.<br>Afortunadamente la niña se estaba quedando dormida y yo podría marcharme.

Sam fue al baño y en ese momento Carly se sentó al lado de nosotros.  
>De pronto se nos quedó mirando fijo a ambos y empezó a tocar sus dedos como si estuviera contando y pude ver como se formaba una gran cara de sorpresa en su rostro.<br>Como yo lo único que quería era largarme le entregué la cría adormilada, que no notaría quien la tenía en brazos, y me fui.

Pasado un rato, cuando estaba sentado en el sofá oí un gran portazo proveniente de la puerta de enfrente.

Spencer a sólo un día de su boda hizo un gran anuncio.

Él había tomado la decisión de que quería que el departamento lo conservara Carly. Y que él y su futura esposa vivirían en una casa no muy lejos de ahí.

Me costaba disculpar a Spencer. El que él siempre supiera que Sam estaba bien y que se comunicaran cuando él sabía por todo lo que yo pasaba me hizo darme cuenta de que él me era desleal.  
>No quería volver a pasar lo que pasé con Spencer hace unos años así que opté por aclarar las cosas con él.<p>

_ - Spencer  
>- ¡Mi buen Freddie!<br>- Necesito que me aclares algo.  
>- Cuando hablas en ese tono sólo se puede tratar de alguien...<br>- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella te llamaba?  
>- Ah…<br>- ¡Responde! Tú me veías mal, Spencer. Tú pudiste ayudarme. Dejaste que me siguiera engañando con ella. Pudiste decirme al menos que ella ya me había olvidado.  
>- Para el carro, jovencito. ¿Qué sacaba con decirte de Sam si ella nunca me dijo dónde estaba? Sólo iba a ponerte más ansioso. Ella especificó que no quería que nadie supiera de sus llamadas esporádicas. Y yo ya la había traicionado una vez. No me iba a arriesgar a que se fuera definitivamente de nuestras vidas. ¿Qué ella te olvidó? Apenas contestaba el teléfono me preguntaba por ti, Freddie.<br>- Si, ya lo creo. Tan interesada estaba en mi que hasta tiene una hija…  
>- ¿Qué Sam tiene…? ¿Qué?<br>- ¿No lo sabías?  
>- ¡No! Ella nunca me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no me diría algo tan importante? A no ser qué…<em>

Spencer salió corriendo sin decirme nada.  
>Al menos me quedaba claro que él no sabía nada de la hija de Sam.<p>

El día de la boda llegó y yo que pensaba que Sam y Carly volverían a ser el par inseparable estaban sentadas en primera fila en lados opuestos.

Busqué con la mirada la muchachita y la encontré en unas filas más atrás con la hermana de Sam.  
>Me parecía increíble ver a Sam y a su hermana en un mismo lugar.<br>¿Cómo no noté las diferencias entre ellas cuando las tuve cerca hace años? Ahora parecían tan evidentes… Aunque en ese entonces yo estaba supuestamente interesado más en Carly que en Sam. Pero la verdad es que ya en esa época yo ya sentía algo por ella.  
>Pero en cuanto las volví a ver yo noté la diferencia.<br>Cuando vi a Melanie yo sabía que ella no podía ser mi Sam. No podía ser ella porque cuando la vi no sentí nada. Y me aterró la idea de haber perdido mi tiempo con un recuerdo sobrevalorado. Pero cuando vi a la verdadera Sam de nuevo, tuve la certeza de que ningún recuerdo era lo suficientemente poderoso como tenerla tan cerca que podía tocarla…  
>Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando ya la ceremonia había terminado.<p>

Una vez que ya estábamos en la recepción yo noté a Sam un poco alterada.  
>Observé que estaba buscando algo y cuando miré a Melanie y a su novio y vi que no estaba su hija, supe de inmediato qué era lo que le ocurría a Sam.<br>Vi como le preguntaba a todos los que conocía si la habían visto.  
>No sé por qué pero comencé a sentir su angustia y decidí ayudarla.<br>Yo sabía que nada le pasaría, sólo había gente conocida pero si podía imaginarla asustada al verse sola.  
>Después de unos minutos finalmente di con mi madre, que también se había perdido y para mi sorpresa tenía a la mocosa con ella.<br>Me alegré de ver que la niñita estuviera bien.

- _Mamá ¿Qué haces con ella?_  
><em> - Se cayó y se lastimó la rodilla. ¿La conoces?<em>  
><em> - Algo.<em>  
><em> - ¿Es muy bonita verdad?<em>  
><em> - Lo es. Pero su madre la está buscando. Tengo que ir a dejarla.<em>

Antes de que pudiera siquiera alzarla Sam llegó a donde estábamos nosotros.

-_ ¡Lily! ¡Te he dicho que nunca te alejes de mí!_

Mi madre quedó desconcertada al ver que Sam se la arrebataba de las manos.

_ - ¿Te caíste?_

La niña sólo musitó un débil si.  
>Sam se veía intranquila. Quizás por el susto de haber perdido de vista a la traviesa.<p>

_- Es una niña valiente. Ni siquiera lloró cuando le curé la herida._  
><em> - El problema no es ese mi Lily no es llorona. Sino que cuando se ha caído me ha costado detener el sangrado…<em>

No. ¿Era sólo una coincidencia? Por Dios… no quería hacerme ilusiones.

_- ¿Es tu hija, Sam?_

Noté como mi madre adoptó un tono de voz menos exagerado del que suele tener a uno más serio.

_- Se llama Lily. Dale las gracias a la señora Benson por haberte ayudado._

La niña no dijo nada pero se acercó a mi madre y con su mano izquierda le hizo cariño en la frente.

No de nuevo... ¿Otra coincidencia?  
>Si, lo era. No significaba que por ocupar esa mano en ese momento significara que ella pudiera ser zurda. Además a esa edad no tienen definido qué mano usaran… eso me llevaba a <em>¿Qué edad tiene ella?<em>

Sam se marchó con su hija y nos dejó a mi madre y a mi solos.  
>Mi mamá parecía triste.<p>

_- Yo creí, cuando la volví a ver, que ella había vuelto por ti…_  
><em> - Sólo volvió por el matrimonio de Spencer.<em>  
><em> - Siempre pensé que ella y tu…<em>  
><em> - Si. Ya. Es tiempo de seguir adelante.<em>

Había surgido una inquietud en mí.  
>No había pensado en la posibilidad antes porque no creía que tuviera algo que ver. Pero la reacción nerviosa de Sam al ver a mi madre y a su hija juntas me llamó la atención.<p>

Quizás… ¿cabía una posibilidad o me quería engañar a mi mismo? Propensa al desangrado, posiblemente zurda, sus ojos castaños, su piel aunque más clara que la mía era un poco más oscura que la de Sam…  
>Tenía que saber su edad. Carly podría ayudarme con eso.<p>

La busqué por todos lados y no la encontré. Imaginé que estaría en el baño y la esperé afuera.  
>De improviso oí una discusión.<p>

_ - ¡Vas a tener que decírselo! ¡O lo haré yo!_  
><em> - No te atrevas, Shay.<em>  
><em><br>_La voz amenazante de Sam. Nunca la había oído utilizarla con Carly antes.

_ - ¡No dejaré que te vayas!_  
><em> - ¡Tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo!<em>  
><em> - Puede que yo no pueda impedirlo. Pero si sé quien podría.<em>  
><em> - Si haces eso no te lo perdonaré nunca.<em>  
><em> - Yo soy la que nunca te perdonará si haces lo que pienso que harás.<em>

Parecía un asunto serio y me fui antes de que ellas salieran de ahí y me encontraran escuchando.

Al rato me encontré con Carly que estaba bailando con su novio y no parecía particularmente feliz.  
>Le pedí a Preston si me dejaba bailar con ella y el gustoso aceptó.<p>

-_ Hay algo que necesito saber y tú me puedes ayudar._  
><em> - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?<em>  
><em> - Responderme algo.<em>  
><em> - Dispara.<em>  
><em> - ¿Por qué estás enojada con Sam?<em>  
><em> - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –<em> dijo notablemente disgustada.  
><em> - Oí una discusión en el baño.<em>  
><em> - ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?<em>  
><em> - Yo no quería oír. Pero ustedes no fueron muy discretas que digamos.<em>  
><em> - No voy a hablar de eso.<em>  
><em> - ¿Sam se marchará? ¿Cuándo?<em>  
><em> - No lo sé.<em>

Advertí que Carly se entristeció cuando le pregunté al respecto.

Repentinamente sentí la mirada penetrante de Sam en nosotros. Sabía que era ella porque ya había tenido esa sensación antes.  
>La busqué con la mirada y la encontré.<br>Parecía vigilar algo.

_- ¿Sabes por qué Sam mira hacia acá de esa manera como si quisiera asesinar a alguien?_  
><em> - Sam está loca.<em>  
><em> - Carly… ¿Qué edad tiene la hija de Sam?<em>

Entonces ella se detuvo.  
>Supe en ese instante que había preguntado algo que no debía preguntar. Y no supe qué pensar...<p>

-_ Deberías preguntarle a ella._  
><em> - ¿Por qué no me dices tú? No es una pregunta terrible.<em>  
><em> - Yo no me voy a meter en esto.<em>  
><em> - Carly, estas reaccionando de manera exagerada. Es sólo una pregunta.<em>  
><em> - Freddie, por favor. Detente.<em>  
><em> - ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?<em>  
><em> - ¡Deja de preguntarme!<em>  
><em> - Carly… ¡responde!<em>

Yo sabía que si seguía presionándola Carly hablaría. Ella no sabe mentir bien y mucho menos ocultar las cosas cuando van en contra de lo que ella cree y me estaba empezando a hacer la idea...

- _Lily es tu hija, Freddie._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola<strong>_

Espero que estén muy bien.

Había decidido cambiarle el título pero me parece que igual ya es un poco tarde...  
>Cómo ya expliqué al principio tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos partes porque estaba quedando MUY largo. Aunque también tengo que decir la verdad y es que aún no está terminado. Pero tardaría mucho más si hubiese decidido subirlo por completo y también se les haría a ustedes mas tediosa la lectura.<br>Se me ha hecho particularmente difícil este capítulo y me ha costado concentrarme...  
>Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibo, cada review es muy importante para mi.<br>Un saludo especial a mis lectores habituales (Ustedes saben quienes son... los que siempre y en cada una de mis historias me dejan su comentario)  
>¡Queda tan poco para iLost my mind!<br>Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y me digan su opinión.

Ah por cierto... aclaraciones del capítulo.  
>*En el capítulo que no sale Sam de la temporada tres "No cancelaré el show" Freddie menciona a "la hermana de Sam" entonces eso me lleva a pensar que Freddie sabe la verdad acerca de Melanie. Pero decidí uno usar ese dato<br>*Cuando Sam habla en inglés (y por favor si hay un error me dicen) era porque no quería que su hija escuchara.  
>*Respecto a los SAT y la entrada a la universidad yo soy de un país muy diferente en ese aspecto y aunque investigué un poco al respecto decidí obviarlo un poco y apenas mencionarlo si está mal pido las disculpas correspondientes. Trato de ser lo más fiel posible en ese sentido a la realidad.<br>* Los zurdos (como lo somos muchos) tienen más posibilidades de serlo cuando uno de sus padres es zurdo y aunque he visto que Freddie usa ambas manos he notado que escribe con la izquierda.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer**  
><strong>Nos leemos en la próxima actualización (que si será el último capítulo...)<strong>  
>y ya saben, si quieren un especial desde la perspectiva Sam... no olviden mencionarlo en su review...<p> 


	8. Capítulo VII: Aclarando malos entendidos

_**Closure capítulo VII  
>Final<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No saben cuanto lamento la demora... y no sé por qué les dije que sería el capítulo final, pero como lo dije lo cumplí y me he tardado un montón.<br>Es... algo largo como habran notado espero que eso compense la espera...  
>Ojalá les agrade.<br>**_

* * *

><p>Lo sospechaba, pero tener la certeza era otra cosa.<br>Esa niña bella era mía.  
>Mía y de Sam…<br>Lily era mi hija. Dios… por primera vez me atrevía a decir su nombre…  
>No puedo explicar el calor que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al saber que por mi simiente ahora existía una persona perfecta y hermosa en el mundo.<br>Yo no tenía ninguna duda, ella era mi hija, tenía que serlo porque yo anhelaba que en verdad lo fuera.  
>Necesitaba verla con los nuevos ojos que tenía para ella ahora.<p>

Carly aún estaba frente a mí tapándose la boca por haber cedido a la presión y haberme dicho la verdad.  
>Ella se sentía horrible por haber traicionado a Sam, lo veía en sus ojos y de pronto recordé la conversación que había escuchado en el baño de chicas y ahora toda la discusión tenía sentido…<br>Mi sangre comenzó a hervir ¿Qué tan egoísta podía ser Sam? Primero me oculta la existencia de la quien de un instante a otro pasó a ser la persona más importante de mi vida, y para agregar aún más, pensaba marcharse nuevamente.  
>Miré a Carly y entendí que la disputa había sido porque ella no quería que Sam se fuera y no me dijera la verdad. Me sentí tan agradecido con ella…<br>Carly me defendió aún arriesgando su amistad con Sam… y yo sabía cuan importante era para Carly.

_-Gracias, Carly. Me has dicho la verdad más importante de mi vida. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.  
>-Tenías que saberlo, Freddie. Yo no quiero que Sam se vaya, la necesito cerca y necesito a Lily también… las quiero en mi vida y sólo tu puedes impedir que Sam cometa otra estupidez. Yo sé que con el tiempo ella entenderá por qué lo hice.<em>

No quería seguir hablando con Carly. Ahora sólo quería ver a mi hija.  
>La busqué con la mirada y la encontré medio dormida en los brazos del novio de Melanie. Sentí celos. Él la sostenía y lucía tan tranquila en sus brazos… y era obvio que él la ha visto mucho mas que yo… quizás incluso la ha visto crecer día y a día…<br>Me acerqué a ellos y le arrebaté a Lily de los brazos.  
>El tipo se enojó, pero a mi no me importó. Melanie reaccionó deteniendo a su hombre y cuando se volteó para enfrentarme, ella supo que era mejor no meterse en mi camino.<br>La alcé y la sentí contra mi pecho con su cuerpo pequeño y cálido.  
>Un sentimiento poderoso se apropió de mí y entendí en ese instante lo que era el amor puro. El que conllevaba la incondicionalidad intrínseca y los deseos de proteger de todo a ese pequeño ser humano. De querer darle todo lo que podía e incluso lo que no estaba a mi alcance… y a la vez sentí miedo horrible de que alguien o algo pudiera dañarla.<p>

La besé en la frente y acaricié con mis dedos su rostro. Si la piel de su madre era suave no tenía palabras para describir lo tersa que se sentía la de mi hija, porque la palabra no bastaba para expresarlo... Su olor era delicioso, olor a detergente y a shampoo de bebé mezclados con su olor natural…  
>No me costó nada comenzar a referirme a ella como <em>mi hija…<em> y entonces recordé lo orgullosa que yo percibía a Sam cuando la veía o hablaba de ella.  
>Ahora yo lo podía entender y además también sentía lo mismo.<p>

Noté que Sam un poco alejada, nos miraba perpleja.  
>Ella supo en ese instante que yo ya estaba enterado del gran secreto y que había llegado la hora de decir todas las verdades que estaban a medio decir.<p>

Le devolví con cuidado la niña al tipo, por mi no se la hubiese pasado a él, pero el vientre de Melanie me hacía pensar que tal vez ella no debía hacer fuerza innecesaria.  
>Le pedí a Carly que por favor se llevara a mi madre, a lo que ella accedió de inmediato. Ella sabía que tenía asuntos que resolver y aún más, cosas que aclarar.<p>

Me acerqué a Sam y le dije de una manera autoritaria que teníamos que hablar.  
>Se había acabado el tiempo en el que ella era la que decidía, ahora era yo el que iba a llevar la situación acorde a lo que yo creía, pensaba y sentía… todo a mi ritmo.<br>Ella aceptó de inmediato. Sabía que no tenía otra opción…  
>Sin decir una sola palabra en el trayecto, la llevé a la casa de Spencer.<p>

Él no iba a volver, se iría de luna de miel y me había dejado la llave para ir a regar las plantas, después de todo su ahora esposa era una botánica y ella no se iría tranquila de viaje si alguien no se encargaba de sus queridas plantas.

Sam miró el lugar y no lo reconoció y la vi incomoda.  
>Poco me importaba si no se sentía en su ambiente.<br>Yo necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para conversar con ella.

Sam muchas veces intentó abrir la boca pero ninguna palabra salía de ella hasta que finalmente se armó de valor.

_-Carly te lo dijo.  
>-Debiste decírmelo tú.<br>-Iba a hacerlo.  
>-¿Cuándo?<br>-En cuanto pudiera reunir el valor.  
>-¿Cuando te fueras de nuevo? No, no me lo ibas a decir… y por eso te odio Samantha.<em>

En verdad la odiaba en ese minuto.  
>El amor y el odio son muy parecidos… igual de extremos e igual de intensos.<p>

_-Siempre supe que terminaría esto así… Tu odiándome.  
>-¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?<br>- Soy muy regular… en cuanto me atrasé, lo supe.  
>-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?<br>-En Sacramento, California.  
>-¿Por qué allá?<br>-Allá estaba Melanie… y allá estaba mi abuela.  
>-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡No tendrías que haber pasado por todo sola!<br>- Melanie me acompañó todo el tiempo…  
>-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme lo que había ocurrido con nuestros padres.<br>-Al parecer jamás encontraste la carta que te dejé…  
>-¿Qué carta?<br>-Antes de marcharme, esa noche yo te dejé una carta en la cual te decía que me iba y cual era la razón. Te dejé un número, el de la casa de mi abuela… por si eras capaz de disculparme por ser hija de esa basura blanca. Creí que no habías podido con la verdad y que por eso no me llamabas…  
>-Fue Spencer quien me contó que te ibas y la razón. El mismo día que te despediste de él.<br>-Spencer me dijo cuando volví que te había contado todo… y que habías tratado de impedir que me fuera… debí decírtelo en persona. No me atreví. Aún ahora me siento incomoda con eso.  
>-Eso puedo entenderlo. Pero yo nunca te culparía por ser hija de quien eres. Esa no fue tu elección. No escogemos a nuestros padres y no fuiste tú quien obró mal… en serio que temieras decirme algo así puedo entenderlo y disculparlo. Sin embargo, Samantha, lo que nunca te voy a perdonar es que no me dijeras que teníamos una hija. Siempre supiste dónde encontrarme así que no tienes excusa.<br>-Yo creí que si no me habías contactado era porque no querías saber nada de mí. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que querrías una hija de una relación que sólo trajo más cosas malas que buenas?  
>-¡Porque te amaba! Un hijo lo cambia todo. Supe hace una hora que soy padre y ya me siento diferente, mis prioridades cambiaron y ni siquiera me importa00... Me quitaste dos años de su vida que nunca voy a recuperar. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que no encontré la jodida carta? Si es que existe…<br>-Ahora sopeso la posibilidad…  
>-Te odio… Pero necesito resolver nuestra situación. No vas a alejarme de mi hija de nuevo.<br>-Allá tengo trabajo… Lily tiene todo lo que necesita…  
>-No tiene un padre ¿O si? ¿Hay alguien allá a quien ella pueda relacionar como su padre?<br>-No. No hay nadie.  
>-¿Estuviste con alguien en todo este tiempo, Samantha?<br>-¿Y eso que importancia tiene?  
>-Tienes que quedarte aquí, en Seattle. O haré que me hagan un examen de paternidad y te quitaré la custodia. Con tus antecedentes no tengo que decirte quien tiene las de perder….<em>

Cuando terminé de decir eso Sam dejó la posición subyugada en la que había estado desde que comenzamos a conversar, para adoptar ahora una postura defensiva. Se quitó la humedad que había en sus ojos y se acercó a mi, me agarró de la camisa con fuerza y me dirigió una mirada que en otros tiempos me habría hecho incluso vomitar.

_-Nunca te atrevas a amenazarme con que me vas a quitar a mi hija de nuevo. Te juro que nunca más sabrás de ella si vuelves a decirme algo así. Jamás me ataques por ese lado. No quieres comprobar lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella._

Estaba tan cerca de mí, retándome con la mirada que no pude evitar evocar viejos tiempos.

Cuando se trataba de defender a su… no… nuestra hija, volvía a ver a la Sam apasionada que en el fondo seguía amando… y también odiando.  
>Y no estaba seguro a qué lado se inclinaba más la balanza…<p>

Sentía como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía y ninguno de los dos cedía un centímetro.  
>Ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de apartarse del otro y sin explicación alguna, o tal vez si, y se llamaba inercia, terminamos ambos acercándonos fieramente al otro y nos besamos con urgencia y avidez...<p>

Después de tanto tiempo sin besar me costó unos segundos retomar la armonía de sus labios con los míos... Además que el beso fuera tan impetuoso no ayudó mucho.

Era increíble como extrañaba la conexión con otro ser humano, y no con cualquier humano, con ella. Que sacaba a relucir toda mi furia y toda mi pasión.  
>Pero tenia que ser sincero… yo podía ser cualquier cosa, podían adjudicarme cualquier adjetivo calificativo, excepto uno… y era el no ser rencoroso. Aunque lo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas.<p>

La alejé de mí. No iba a volver a caer en su juego.  
>Aunque la decisión no duró demasiado porque se debilitó a los segundos de haberse tomado; sin haberme dado cuenta siquiera, ella había metido una mano en mis pantalones, incluso más allá, dentro de mis boxers… apoderándose con firmeza de mí intimidad.<br>Estaba perturbado… ¡ella me estaba tocando sin ningún tipo de aviso previo!  
>Sin embargo fui incapaz de apartarme… y me avergonzó el hecho de que con apenas tocarme unos instantes yo ya estuviera listo para sus propósitos.<br>Sam estaba como enajenada, estaba muy sumida en lo que estaba haciendo con su mano. Al principio me miraba a los ojos sin apartar la mirada, desafiándome a que la detuviera… pero cuando cerré los ojos al sentir como poco a poco ella hacía que me acercara a mi limite, subiendo y bajando la velocidad, variando la firmeza de su toque… ella sonrió malvadamente y se detuvo, dejándome a punto. ¿Por qué me humillaba además? ¿No tenía suficiente? Sin embargo, pronto descubrí que no era su intención dejarme así… ella me guió a un sofá, que estaba aún con plástico, e hizo que me sentara y ella se sentó en mis piernas a horcajadas, frente a mi. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Ella estaba abusando de mi debilidad y yo estaba dejándola propasarse. No quería… pero hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía así de vivo mi cuerpo… me sentí tan primitivo por desearla a pesar de todo.  
>Yo no quería estar sentado así que me levanté y la apoyé contra de la pared más cercana haciéndola sentir mi ansias y por un instante pude sentir el deseo húmedo de ella… quería verla a los ojos cuando ocurriese de nuevo y fue entonces fue que noté que Sam lloraba…<br>Me alejé de inmediato, perdiendo al instante la erección y traté de recuperar el aliento... y la dignidad… si es que me quedaba algo.

Sam habló pero no hizo ninguna referencia a lo que había pasado, como si nunca hubiese acontecido… y si ella tomaba esa actitud, yo haría lo mismo.

_-Yo sé que actué mal… pero por favor… nunca me quites a Lily. Sé que puedes hacerlo y que estás en tu derecho. Yo no impediré nunca que la veas y que seas su padre. Sé que serás el mejor, como en todo lo que haces… como en todo lo que eres. _

La verdad es que no le quitaría a Lily. Nunca lo dije en serio.  
>Con las pocas veces que las he visto juntas no podría imaginármelas separadas, y yo no haría sufrir a nuestra hija separándola de su madre.<br>Pero tenía que hacer que Sam se quedara y la única forma era amenazarla con su punto débil. Una bajeza de mi parte, pero a estas alturas todo se vale.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi madre sabía de lo nuestro?  
>-Porque me encantaba verte rebelándote. Siento un gran aprecio hacia la displicencia por las reglas, siempre fuiste algo subversivo en el fondo, con pequeñas cosas y no quería quitarte eso, era entretenido para ti y para mí... y no le hacíamos daño a nadie.<br>-¿Qué te dijo mi madre?  
>-Que le molestaba que pensáramos que la podíamos hacer tonta. Pero que si tu quisieras que ella supiera se lo habrías contado tu mismo Ella estaba esperando a que se los dijeras tú…<br>-¿Qué pasará con Lily? Yo quiero ser su papá y no su padre… quiero que ella tenga claro quien soy.  
>-Eres su padre, Freddie… y ella sabe que lo eres. Siempre le hablé de ti. Sólo que no te reconoce.<br>-Mañana quiero que la lleves al departamento para presentarle a su abuela. Ahora que ya no hay más que decir ¿quieres volver a la fiesta o quieres ir a algún lugar?  
>-Quiero estar con mi hija<em>.  
>-Nuestra<em> hija. Es mía también. nunca lo olvides.<br>-Nunca lo olvidaría_.

El tiempo pasó y Sam cumplió al pie de la letra todas las imposiciones que le puse y Lily parecía reconocerme cada vez más. No dejaba de verla un sólo día y cada acción, cada mueca, cada gesto que me dedicaba era para un regalo único e invalorable.

Con el paso de las semanas, y sobretodo cuando Sam empezó a trabajar, yo me quedaba más tiempo con Lily y comencé a conocerla, a fijarme que cosas la enojaban, lo que le gustaba, qué la hacía reír, sus comidas favoritas, sus juguetes predilectos… todo lo relacionado con su personalidad y su carácter… y podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que la amaba, me fascinaba todo de ella. Y también a mi madre.  
>Extrañamente ella no se enfureció cuando supo la verdad, simplemente estaba maravillada con la idea de que la hija de Sam, esa niña valiente, fuera su nieta. Sentí que de hecho me traicionó cuando sólo abrazó a Sam y le dio las gracias por haberse hecho cargo de su hija y no haber tomado un camino más fácil. Entonces caí en cuenta de que mi mamá estaba en lo cierto… Ella pudo tomar una decisión distinta (y yo no me habría ni enterado) y yo ahora no estaría Lily durmiendo en mi cama… y me sentí más que agradecido con ella por darme lo más hermoso que tengo…<p>

Yo notaba como Sam trabajaba sin descanso y volvía a casa siempre feliz de ver a su hija. Ella realmente se esforzaba por Lily… mientras que yo sólo disfrutaba de ella sin darle nada que fuera a costa de mi propio esfuerzo.  
>Nunca imaginé eso de Samantha… me tenía admirado de una manera muy positiva.<p>

Pasaron alrededor de tres meses cuando una noche Sam me pidió si podía quedarme toda la noche con Lily, porque ella tendría una cita.  
>No existen palabras para describir la sensación asquerosa que me recorrió por entero. Volvía sentir como si alguien apretara mi corazón y lo exprimiera.<br>Podría haberle dicho que no, que no podía, pero no creí que tuviera derecho a hacerle eso. Debíamos empezar a vivir nuestras vidas por separado. Había sido un acuerdo no hablado, además de el tratarnos lo más cordialmente posible por el bien nuestra hija.

Cuando fui a buscar a Lily pude ver al tipo con el que Sam saldría.  
>Era un poco mayor, seguro próximo a los treinta y no se parecía en nada a mí. Pero… ¿Por qué buscaba similitudes entre él y yo?<br>El tipo era… agradable y de primera impresión no parecía un mal sujeto… pero tuve que controlarme cuando vi que él al salir le agarró la cintura… No me gustó nada. Pero sabía que tendría que tragarme esos impulsos que no tenían razón de ser.  
>Y esos impulsos se fueron poniendo cada vez más agudos cuando las citas se hicieron más seguidas y yo, para no ser menos, intenté hacer lo mismo.<br>Carly me hizo citas con algunas chicas que hace tiempo moría por presentarme pero ninguna captaba mi atención. ¿Por qué a mi no me resultaba eso de dar vuelta la página y a _ella_ sí?

De nuevo Sam volvía a ser parte de mis pensamientos.  
>Parecía que no importaba cuanto mal ella me hubiese hecho, mis sentimientos por ella no cambiaban. Estaba cansado de sentime como un tonto sin amor propio. Traté pero no pude, y ver que ella sí podía me irritaba… por decir una palabra más o menos sutil.<br>Odiaba que Sean, el tipo con el que Sam salía, fuera simpático y odiaba que Lily le sonriera cuando él le conversaba.

Esa noche Sam volvió un poco más temprano de su cita.  
>Lily se había dormido hacía poco y yo estaba viendo televisión aunque en realidad sólo me estaba dedicando a cambiar canales porque no era capaz de concentrarme en nada.<br>Había visto a Sam al salir y me había parecido realmente sexy. No obstante eso no era un misterio, ella era sexy después de todo.  
>Cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sofá dejando caer todo su peso muerto y exhaló todo lo que tenía, incluyendo el aire residual, como si estuviese agotada… y comenzaron a crisparse mis nervios. ¿Por qué estaría tan cansada…?<br>No quería ni pensar al respecto.

Sam se levantó y se fue a su habitación y yo pude verla caminado descalza y además apreciar toda su anatomía desde atrás, sin que ella notara mi mirada libidinosa, fue refrescante y sentí como un aire de familiaridad en la situación…

La seguí a su habitación mientras ella parecía buscar algo en el closet. Yo podría haberme ido apenas ella llegó, pero me encontré con que yo estaba postergando mi ida lo más posible.

_-Parece que no te fue mal…  
>-No puedo quejarme.<em>

_-Las cosas te están yendo bien, ¿no?  
>-Dentro de lo que cabe.<br>-¿Y Sean?  
>-¿Qué hay con él?<br>-¿Ya te acuestas con él?  
>-¿Qué te importa eso?<em>  
><em>-Bueno, con eso me contestas. Después de todo no sé por qué pregunto lo obvio… conmigo te acostaste sin que siquiera fuéramos novios. ¿Le hiciste a él también el numerito del arrepentimiento después?<em>

Juro que no pretendía decirle algo así. Sólo salió de mi boca por lo celoso que me sentía.  
>Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando me percaté de que ella quería abofetearme. Y dejé que lo hiciera, aún pudiendo impedirlo.<br>Con la esperada reacción de Sam, me excite.  
>Apenas ella creyó que con eso me amedrentaría, bajó la guardia y yo aproveché ese instante y la acorralé contra la pared. Fue un arrebato que no pude ni quise controlar.<br>Sam trató de apartarse, pero cuando vio que no podría dejó de intentarlo.  
>No importaba que tan avasallada se viera, ella no quitaba la mirada desafiante y yo no quería que la quitase tampoco. Se acabaría la diversión.<br>Coloqué mi cara frente a la suya y quedamos mirándonos en un juego dónde la mirada más imponente ganaría.  
>Sin embargo ella perdió cuando creyó que la besaría y cerró los ojos aguardando el contacto. Pero no la besé.<br>Sam abrió los ojos indignada y yo me burlé de ella sólo sonriendo. Ella trató de empujarme pero nuevamente no lo consiguió, esta vez si la besé en cuanto vi que estaba distraída y que no lo se lo esperaba. Ambos nos encontramos en ese momento con nuestras voluntades divididas.  
>Ella no me devolvía el beso, pero yo no me rendía. Algo con su respirar agitado me indicaba que en el fondo ella deseaba esto tanto como yo, pero que no cedería.<br>Tímidamente ella comenzó a mover sus labios y paulatinamente fue abriendo su boca hasta que finalmente nos encontramos besándonos de una manera un tanto ruda. Pero me gustaba, era algo que iba con nosotros y con nuestra situación actual. Me fijé en cuanto me gustaba tenerla así, sujeta y expuesta a mi voluntad… así se debía sentir un domador de fieras…  
>Pero Sam no era una fiera y yo lo sabía. Ella era terca y determinada y no iba a ceder a sus instintos así, tan fácil, y yo lo tenía más que claro.<br>Le subí el vestido hasta la cintura y ella en un rápido movimiento se quitó la ropa interior. Yo aproveché ese momento y me bajé el pantalón, con boxers incluidos. Ambos dejamos expuestos nuestros sexos, y sin siquiera averiguar si ella estaba o no preparada para la intrusión, cedí ante mi deseo… y el primer contacto fue tan potente como lo recordaba… e incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.  
>Ella para mi sorpresa, gozo personal, y sobretodo alivio… si se encontraba preparada…<br>Pero yo no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Si ella quería esto tanto como yo, iba a tener que poner de su parte.  
>Aún estaba dentro de ella, pero no me movía. Sam iba a tener que colaborar...<br>Casi dejé escapar una risa cuando oí un apenas audible gruñido de frustración de su parte, entonces ella entendió que yo no iba a hacer nada más al respecto…  
>Yo no sé que se apoderó de ella en ese instante pero inevitablemente me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos jugando a lo mismo…. Los dos queríamos que el otro se rindiera y empezara a moverse buscando el tan anhelado placer… y así no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado…<br>Cuando traté salirme, ella lo impidió envolviéndome entre sus piernas, sin dejar que me retirara. Sonreí. Era la segunda vez que sometida a la presión ella hacía lo que yo esperaba que hiciera. En ese sentido Sam no era diferente a todos los demás… ella quería lo que no podía tener. Lo que no sabía es que ella aún me tenía a mí… pero para mi seguridad la dejaría sin saberlo. Por ahora.  
>Iniciamos ambos un rítmico vaivén, buscando sentir eso que sentíamos en otros tiempos. Pero siendo honesto, no se sentía igual. Ni mejor ni peor… sólo diferente. Pero aún así, aunque fue decepcionante no volver a sentir exactamente lo mismo, yo lo necesitaba, y por lo anhelante que observé a Sam, podía decir con seguridad que ella también.<br>No duramos mucho. Al poco tiempo ambos habíamos alcanzado el clímax.  
>Estábamos demasiado ansiosos y exaltados como para haber hecho de ese reencuentro algo más prolongado y a mi modo de ver, duró lo que tenía que durar... era la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.<br>Noté la diferencia porque esta vez, al acabar, me sentí vacío y banal.

Aun estábamos respirando agitados cuando Sam rápidamente se bajó el vestido y se encerró en el baño.  
>¿Qué habíamos hecho?<br>Habíamos acabado con la poca estabilidad que habíamos alcanzado en esos meses y seguro ahora ella se sentía culpable por traicionar a su noviecito.  
>Lamenté haberla orillado a eso. Pero tenia que admitir también que no me sentía del todo culpable… ella también lo había querido.<br>Decidí que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se apaciguaran y para empezar lo más aceptable era que me marchara.  
>Antes de marcharme no pude negarme a mi mismo ver una última vez a mi Lily durmiendo y luego me largué. Hice notar mi salida con un no muy sutil portazo. Quería que Sam supiera que me había ido y que podía salir.<br>¿Qué había sido diferente esta vez de las anteriores?  
>Era cierto que habían pasado años pero seguíamos siendo los mismos ¿o no?<p>

Mientras manejaba pensaba en lo que acabábamos de vivir y si bien no había sido tan satisfactorio como hubiese esperado que lo fuera, si me había servido para darme cuenta de algo que aunque sospechaba no quería admitir… y era que yo seguía enamorado de ella. No importaba cuantas citas tuviera o con cuantas chicas intentara salir, nunca me interesaría en ellas porque sólo quería a Sam.

Recordé que ella había mencionado una carta hacia ya un tiempo.  
>Si ella me había dejado una carta, entonces esta debía estar en algún lado.<br>Estaba decidido a encontrarla. El asunto era… ¿por dónde comenzar?  
>Creí adecuado empezar por mi habitación, un lugar con mucho significado para ambos.<br>Busqué por todos lados y no había rastro de la famosa carta.  
>Escudriñé por toda la casa y nada.<br>Volví a mi habitación y me senté en la cama a pensar.  
>Sam era una embustera profesional… pero suele decir la verdad.<br>Entonces levanté la vista y me fije en el famoso joyero que mi madre me dio… algo me decía que si no estaba en ninguna otra parte es porque estaba ahí.  
>Y ahí estaba.<p>

Abrí la carta que en realidad no era más que una hoja doblada y pude observar el poco cuidado que Sam tenía con esas cosas, su letra no era la más linda y para qué hablar de la gramática… de hecho ya era extraño que ella hubiese escrito algo y más aún, algo dirigido a mi.

_Freddie:_

_Me voy y no creo que vuelva.  
>No es nada que hicieras…. Todo lo contrario. Gracias por haberme hecho feliz.<em>

_Descubrí dónde estaba mi padre y qué fue lo había pasado. Por eso desaparecí esas casi tres semanas… fue porque Melanie me llamó.  
>Mi padre mató al tuyo y yo no puedo estar contigo sabiendo esto. Intenté ocultarlo y pretender que no pasaba nada… no puedo negar que traté, pero te amo y no pude mentirte así.<em>

_Me siento culpable._

_Nunca quise alejarte de mi como lo hice pero no sabía que más hacer._

_Anoche hice el intento de hacer que te fueras pero no lo logré… no era mi intención pero te extrañaba y te deseaba tanto._

_Me duele verte y no poder estar contigo, no he sido capaz de decírtelo.  
>Si alguna vez puedes perdonar yo estaré esperándote.<em>

Más abajo salía el número que ella había mencionado.  
>Si hubiese encontrado esto antes… tantas cosas serían diferentes ahora…<br>Releí la carta y no pude evitar posar mi vista en la parte en la que ella decía que me amaba…  
>Ella nunca me lo dijo y yo por sus acciones yo siempre dudé que me amara.<br>Pero ahora sabía que si, que ella si me había amado después de todo.  
>¿Por qué Sam la guardó ahí?<br>Ella sabía que odiaba ese estúpido joyero.  
>Pero pronto lo entendí... era Sam... y eso bastaba como respuesta.<p>

Eran las dos de la madrugada y había vivido cosas poderosas en las últimas horas. Había tenido sexo con Sam, después de años y no mucho después leí una carta que era la única prueba que tenia que Sam si me había amado alguna vez.  
>Me sentí incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que hubiese podido ser diferente pero que no lo era.<br>El tiempo se sentía como si no pasara, cada minuto era más bien como una hora.  
>No paraba de pensar en los hechos recientes y sobretodo… en ella.<br>Necesitaba hablar con alguien… con Carly.

Eran las seis de la mañana pero ya no aguantaba más la esperaba.  
>Necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amiga y sin pensar demasiado toqué su puerta y después de un rato de insistencia ella finalmente abrió con una cara muy poco amigable.<br>Al verme ella cambió su cara de desagrado y molestia a una de preocupación.

_-¿Está todo bien, Freddie?  
>-No…<br>-¿Qué pasó?  
>-Sam…<br>-¿Está ella bien?  
>-Aún la quiero, Carly y no sé que hacer.<em>

Conversamos mucho rato acerca de mis temores y mis inseguridades respecto a Sam…  
>No sabía si contarle el motivo de la marcha de Sam en un principio, pero se lo conté de todos modos. Aunque ella trató de no mostrar sorpresa sé que nunca se esperó algo así…<p>

Me escuchó atentamente hasta que ella dijo algo muy cierto…

_-Si tienes claro que la amas y que a pesar de todo quieres estar con ella ¿por qué no haces el intento? Sabes que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Habla con ella. Sé que Sam y yo estamos distanciadas… pero la conozco y yo sé que te amó Freddie. Cree lo que te dijo en esa carta. Además tu ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no puedes estar con ella… entonces… deja todo en el pasado y se feliz, Fredward. El pasado no va a cambiar pero si puedes cambiar el futuro. Te he visto sufriendo por ella año tras año y es hora de que hagas algo por ti…_

Ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía.  
>Yo intenté vivir sin ella y no me funcionó.<br>Deserté en mi primer año de universidad, no pude iniciar ninguna relación… y aún seguía viviendo con mi madre.  
>Mi mamá no me reprochó nada nunca, pero yo me criticaba todo el tiempo a mi mismo. Y tenia que ser sincero… yo quería estar con Sam, a pesar de todo…<p>

Al salir del departamento de Carly yo tenía sólo una cosa clara… y era ir al lugar donde descansaban los dos amores de mi vida.  
>Sonreía como un estúpido porque yo ya había tomado mi resolución. Iba a luchar por estar con Sam.<br>Aunque poco me duró la alegría al notar que con aire de estar recién bañado e incluso con el pelo mojado salía del lobby Sean.  
>Mi mundo se cayó a pedazos, el mundo maravilloso con el que yo había fantaseado en menos de treinta minutos, pero que era en el fondo mi plan de vida, se fue a pique.<br>¿Cómo podía ella estar con él después de haber estado hace pocas horas conmigo?  
>Sentí una lagrimas maricas caer de mis ojos ante la incredulidad de lo que veía.<br>Sopesé como debía actuar, si no decir nada o hablar y decidí que no me iba a quedar callado.

Apenas noté que Sean se había marchado y que no notaría mi presencia, subí hasta el departamento de Sam.  
>Golpeé la puerta y la oí refunfuñar a través de la puerta.<p>

_-¿Ahora qué? ¿Sean, qué ocurre ahora?_

Sam abrió la puerta de manera poco cortes.  
>Y su cara al verme fue más bien de sorpresa.<p>

_-No soy tu querido Sean. Perdón por eso.  
>-Freddie... estás aquí tan temprano… te iba a llamar…<em>

Si no estuviera tan ofuscado hubiese creído que tal vez lo que veía en sus ojos era alegría de verme…

_-¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo misma, Puckett?  
>-¿De qué hablas?<br>-¿Cómo eres capaz de acostarte con dos hombres diferentes en un corto lapso de tiempo? ¿Estaba él acá anoche aguardando que me fuera? ¿O lo llamaste un poco después?  
>-¿De qué hablas, Fredward?<br>-Desde hoy en adelante no quiero verte más. Se acabó, Sam.  
>-No entiendo nada, por favor explícame. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?<br>-Mi madre vendrá a buscar a Lily cuando sea necesario y todos los asuntos correspondientes a nuestra hija los trataremos a través de ella. Necesito además que Lily tenga mi apellido._

Yo veía como a Sam se le tornaban acuosos los ojos ante lo que le decía, y su rostro de desconcierto era como si realmente no tuviera idea alguna de lo que yo hablaba. Recordé la carta que aún tenía en el bolsillo. La arrugué y la tiré al suelo. Aunque debo reconocer que quería tirarla en su cara.

Vi como ella recogió la hoja de papel, la desarrugó y la reconoció al instante.

_-¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? ¿Y por qué me arrojas esto?  
>-Porque no vales nada.<em>

Podría aseverar que después de que me subí al ascensor la oí llamarme.  
>Pero no me importó.<br>Todo estaba dicho.  
>Tal vez era mejor así, al final.<em><br>No… no era mejor, me sentía horrible_…  
>Subí a mi auto y manejé sin rumbo.<p>

Estaba triste y tenía un dolor angustiante en el estomago… de esos que auguraba un mal presagio.

Eso fue todo lo que recuerdo que pensé y sentí conscientemente antes de oír un ruido estruendoso… y que cerré mis ojos ante un fuerte impacto que sentí…  
>Desperté con un olor fuerte olor a desinfectante… ese aroma característico que sólo un hospital podría tener… y traté de recordar cuando había llegado ahí y no lo conseguí.<br>Me costó abrir los ojos y cuando finalmente pude enfocar la vista vi a mi mamá descansando en un sofá un poco más allá.  
>No recordaba haber llegado por las mías a ese lugar… y si estaba mi madre ahí, sin su traje de enfermera… entonces concluí que era yo el que estaba internado y acostado en esas impolutas sabanas blancas...<br>Me miré y efectivamente pude apreciar que tenía suero por vía intravenosa y algo que no supe que era porque estaba cubierto con algo negro.

_-Mamá…_

La llamé dos veces más y recién a la tercera vez ella reaccionó.  
>Si que debía estar cansada… ella suele despertar cuando oye caer un alfiler en una alfombra…<p>

_-¡Freddie, despertaste!  
>-¿Qué pasó mamá?<br>-Tuviste un accidente…  
>-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?<br>-Casi dos semanas…  
>-¿Estoy bien?<br>-Increíblemente bien… saliste prácticamente ileso… Nadie entendía por qué no despertabas…  
>-¿Mi auto…?<br>-No tuvo la misma suerte._

Oh… mi único éxito en años ahora ya no era un logro más.  
>Mi madre llamó al médico que me revisó y dijo que todo andaba bien.<br>Me preguntó distintas cosas y al parecer mis respuestas lo dejaron conforme. Dijo que después volvería.

_-Llamaré a Sam… debe estar en la cafetería. Se alegrará saber de que despertaste…  
>-¡No!<br>-¿Por qué no? Ella merece saber que estás bien… no se ha movido de aquí más que para cambiarse ropa o para ir a ver a Lily…  
>-Mi Lily… ¿Cómo está ella?<br>-Creo que te echa de menos… estos días ha estado muy mal genio y levanta la cabeza como buscando a alguien cuando escucha hablar a un hombre…_

Noté que mi madre no quería decirme directamente que Lily me buscaba… pero que me lo dio a entender entrelineas.

_-… No tendré que llamar a Sam… ella ya está aquí. ¡Entra!  
>-Hola…<em>

Oí su voz y no pude evitar evocar la última vez que nos vimos…  
>Mi madre dijo que no dejaría solos y se fue.<p>

_-Estás despierto…_

Fue más bien una aseveración que una pregunta y vi que de pronto ella se sintió más liviana.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creo que fui claro antes.  
>-Yo quería ver que estuvieras bien…<br>-Vete de aquí. No quiero verte.  
>-No me importa que no quieras verme, Freddie… Tuviste un accidente y yo…<br>-Estabas bien sin mi antes ¿Qué importa si estoy o no? Vete de mi vista… no deseo que estés cerca de mi.  
>-¿Por qué después de lo que pasó…? ¿Era todo lo que querías de mi, Fredward?<br>-¿Qué más podría querer de ti? Lily es todo lo que tenemos en común que me importa._

Noté como mis palabras la herían. Pero yo no me sentía de ánimos para delicadezas... de cualquier modo ella nunca tuvo mucha finura conmigo… aún así me dolió el corazón al decirle eso porque no era cierto.

Pero yo recordaba que vi salir a Sean de su departamento muy temprano en la mañana… con el pelo mojado y muy sonriente.

_-Será como quieras entonces…_

Vi como asintió triste y se marchó.

No podía mover mi pie y sentía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño.  
>Tenía yeso en mi pie izquierdo… y cuando me moví capté que debía estar lleno de moretones porque me dolió el solo intento de moverme.<br>Estaba con esas incomodas prendas de vestir, si es que se les pueden llamar así, abiertas atrás, sentado en la orilla de mi cama cuando oí la voz amiga de Carly.  
>Primero me abrazó, y luego me empujó hacia la cama. Haciendo que terminara acostado de nuevo. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho ahora estaba deshecho.<p>

_-¿Cuál es tu problema Carly? ¡Eso dolió!  
>-¿Me puedes explicar por qué Sam se fue de aquí como si hubiese visto un menú vegetariano?<br>-Le dije que se fuera.  
>-¿Por qué? La última vez que hablamos estabas decidido a estar con ella a pesar de todo... Freddie, Sam estuvo aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo. ¡Hasta la echaron de su trabajo por quedarse de centinela!<br>-¿Están de amigas ahora?  
>-No seas estúpido. Ella y yo siempre seremos amigos sin importar cuan alejadas nos encontremos. Además si, ella y yo conversamos un día mientras estabas inconsciente como una vaca muerta Ahora… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?<br>-Ella estaba con Sean cuando llegué esa mañana.  
>-¿Los viste? ¿Fue por eso tuviste el accidente?<br>-Tuve el accidente por estar distraído. No por Sam.  
>-Freddie ella nunca estuvo con él.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Sean quería algo más pero ella no. Nunca pasaron más allá. Sam me lo me dijo. También mencionó que habías ido ese día en la mañana, que te habías ido indignado y que poco después tu madre le avisó de tu accidente. Yo no le dije nada porque había algo raro en todo eso… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?<br>-Lo vi saliendo del lobby de su edificio recién bañado…  
>-De acuerdo. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar en por qué ella había llegado temprano de su cita en primer lugar? ¿O que él pudo haber llegado temprano por razones parecidas a las tuyas? <em>

No… en ningún momento lo pensé… pero yo estaba cerrado de plano. Ya no quería más. Estaba extenuado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

_-No. Pero no importa. Ya está todo dicho. Ella puede irse al carajo.  
>-Vas a arrepentirte de ser tan soberbio espero no tener que llegar a decir "te lo dije"<br>-No me molestes.  
>-Sabes Freddie… puedes decidir lo que se te plazca pero no cuentes conmigo. No para apoyarte en esto. Y para que lo sepas, esta actitud que tienes ahora que no me agrada. <em>

Carly se fue muy irritada conmigo.  
>Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Carly siempre tomaría partido por Sam…<br>El tiempo pasó y yo ya no veía a mi hija tanto como antes.  
>Evitaba encontrarme con Sam y ella no hacía ningún esfuerzo en verme a mí tampoco. Nunca coincidíamos.<br>Yo ya no tenía ninguna secuela de mi accidente. Excepto que ahora no tenía movilización propia y eso, cuando se está acostumbrado a lo contrario, es un verdadero fastidio.  
>Mi amistad con Carly se limitaba a saludarnos de manera educada y cordial y a preguntas que eran más bien de cortesía. Y odiaba esa situación.<p>

Estaba decidido a volver a la universidad y había sido aceptado.  
>Mi madre no se alegró cuando le conté que me iría a estudiar a otra ciudad.<br>De hecho mi madre no parecía en lo absoluto contenta conmigo desde hacía ya un tiempo.  
>La gran desventaja de todo esto es que extrañaría a mi Lily. Pero era por darle a ella un futuro mejor… más adelante se lo compensaría.<br>Salí de mi casa… estaba molesto.  
>Nadie celebraba conmigo ese triunfo.<br>No tenía con quien...  
>Y como si la hubiese invocado, mi amiga apareció frente a mí.<br>Le conté contento pero ella, al igual que mi madre, me dio una felicitación muy superficial y poco honesta. Pero más que su actitud poco convincente fue un comentario que dijo, así como muy a la ligera, lo que llamó profundamente mi atención…

_-Ah, justo cuando Sam encontró trabajo en otro lugar… es perfecto. Tu te irás… ella se irá… Así no habrá discusiones por Lily_…

¿Que Sam qué? ¿A dónde se iría?

Comencé a hiperventilarme pero no quería demostrarle a Carly que la noticia si me había afectado.  
>Traté de hacerme el desinteresado con el tema. Pero no me resultó.<p>

_-¿A dónde va Sam?_

_-Como sabes la echaron de su trabajo y Lily no se alimenta de aire…_

Ese comentario mordaz iba directo a mi… lo sabía.  
>Mi madre era quien ayudaba a Sam… no yo….<p>

_-… entonces Sean le ofreció a Sam vivir con él… para que no se fuera y le dijo que tenía un amigo que le conseguiría trabajo…_

¿Qué? ¿Sam se iría a vivir con él?  
>Sentí un dolor lacerante en mi pecho y mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos negativos y que tenían que ver con ellos dos juntos… de verdad.<p>

_No quería que eso sucediera._

Todas las resoluciones que había adoptado como mis decisiones de vida y a las que tanto me había llegado costado llegar, en un segundo ya no tenían el peso suficiente como para hacerlas valer.  
>Carly seguía hablando de los futuros planes de Sam y yo solo escuchaba murmullos de su parte. Ya no oía nada.<br>Sólo pensaba en que Lily reconocería como su papá a él y no a mí…  
>En que él estaría con Sam dándole todo lo que yo no podría darle… porque yo estaría estudiando…<br>En que él estaría con ella todas las noches disfrutando de su cuerpo… de su afecto, durmiendo a su lado… y que además consolaría a mi hija cuando estuviera enferma o algo la asustara…  
>Tendrían hijos…<br>Los futuros hijos de Sam… ya no serían los míos…  
>No podía soportarlo…<br>No quería vivir en ese mundo.  
>Derepente Carly me pegó en el brazo.<p>

_-¿Estás escuchando? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que todo eso pase? ¿Eres tan estúpido?_

Carly jamás me había dicho estúpido. Nunca.  
>Pero ella tenía razón.<br>Ella ni siquiera supo las cosas que pasaron por mi mente pero me dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar: _"¿De verdad vas a dejar que todo eso pase?"_  
>La respuesta era más que obvia.<br>Aunque no pudiera evitarlo al menos no me iba a quedar sin intentarlo.  
>Todo lo que Sam hiciera era de mi competencia y me afectaba directamente y tenía que tratar de cambiar las cosas.<p>

Mi pie aún estaba resentido y el no tener mi auto me castigaba nuevamente. Carly nuevamente parecía como si me leyera el pensamiento cuando estiró su mano y entre el índice y el pulgar me ofrecía las llaves de su carro.  
>Ella de verdad era mi amiga… no era muy sensato pasarle el auto a quien tuvo un accidente no hace mucho y que ni siquiera tenía licencia… pero ella de todos modos me facilitó las llaves…<p>

Sin analizar mucho bajé al estacionamiento y vi el auto de Carly… era tan de nenas…  
>Pero eso no tenía importancia.<br>Conduje prudentemente pero eso no hacía más que acrecentar las ansias hasta que finalmente llegué.  
>Subí y finalmente llegué.<br>Me falló la respiración cuando noté que estaba la puerta abierta y que nada era como antes… todo estaba en cajas y muy pocas cosas estaban en el lugar que yo las recordaba.  
>Me di cuenta de que era muy poco asiduo a los cambios y sobretodo con esos giros de la vida que no me convencían del todo…<br>Estaba parado en la puerta mirando cuando derepente vi a Sam cargando cosas y después de días sin saber de ella verla sudada, un poco acalorada por el esfuerzo me pareció tan sexy… pude verla sin que notara mi presencia un corto rato porque luego se percató de que yo estaba ahí.

_-Podrías ayudarme y no quedarte ahí parado mirando…  
>-No te ayudaré con esto, Sam…<br>-¿Por qué estás aquí? Lily no está. Tu madre salió con ella. Y de todas formas no pedí tu ayuda. Ya conoces el camino para el retorno.  
>-Sam… no te vayas con él.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-No te vayas a vivir con Sean…<br>-Alto. No te vayas por ese lado… creo que ese no es tu asunto. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema.  
>-¡Lo es! ¡Tenemos una hija en común y todo lo que hagas repercute directamente en ella¡<br>-Mi hija está bien, Fredward._  
>-<em>Sé que<em> nuestra _hija estará bien_… _Pero yo no…  
>-¿A qué te refieres?<br>-Nunca imaginé cuando empezó todo lo nuestro que sería todo tan tortuoso. No tengo claro cuando con exactitud empezaste a gustarme y mucho menos cuando empecé a amarte. Sólo sé cuando empecé a odiarte y amarte casi de la misma forma.  
>-Qué… sutil…<br>-Cuando regresaste yo no quería nada… pero después volví a enamorarme… no… a reencantarme contigo al ver como cuidabas a nuestra hija, de cómo te hiciste cargo de ella… de cómo te esforzabas por darle lo mejor… pudiste haber tomado muchas opciones y todas eran más fáciles que la que escogiste…  
>-Era mi hijo y tuyo el que esperaba…<br>-¿Me amabas como dijiste en esa carta?  
>-¿La que me arrojaste a la cara?<em>

_Ella notó mi cara de arrepentimiento._

_-Te amaba Freddie..._

No… en tiempo pretérito no. Por favor.

_-… pero ahora ya no._

Si ella no me quería más yo no tenía por qué abrumarla con mis sentimientos.  
>¿Pero por qué Carly insistía tanto en que yo buscara a Sam? ¿Había algo que yo no sabía? ¿O simplemente era un ideal tener a sus dos mejores amigos juntos? No… Carly no es así de egoísta.<br>Decidí retirarme sin decir nada más al respecto teniendo esa sensación de _déjà vu __de nuevo. No era la primera vez que Sam me decía que ahora ya no sentía lo mismo._

Tenía que devolverle el auto a Carly así que cuando me vio abatido no pudo evitar preguntarme qué había ocurrido y se lo conté.

_-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Ella le dijo al médico, que no la quería dejar entrar ese día, que aún sentía cosas fuertes por el padre de su hija y que por favor la dejara entrar….  
>-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?<br>-La oí decirlo.  
>-No te creo.<br>-Fredward Benson ¿cuándo te he mentido?  
>-¿Si aun me quiere entonces por qué se va a ir a vivir con ese tipo? ¿Y por qué me aclaró que ya no me quería?<br>-¿Tu le preguntaste si aún te quería?  
>-No exactamente… le pregunté si de verdad me había amado… en el pasado.<br>-¿Y por qué ella te aclaró algo que no le preguntaste?  
>-No lo sé.<em>

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, haciendo la situación algo incómoda, y sin esperarlo, su celular sonó.  
>La oí gesticular nerviosa hablando con frases muy cortadas y escuetas.<br>Había algo raro.  
>Pronto la llamada se acabó y Carly se volteó hacía mi.<p>

_-Freddie ¿quieres saber toda la verdad?  
>-¿Sobre qué?<br>-¿De qué vino primero si el huevo o la gallina?  
>-¿Ah?<br>-Sólo… escóndete y asegúrate de oír bien y que no te vea nadie.  
>-¡Pero qué…!<br>-¡Rápido!_

Le hice caso sin pensarlo mucho porque no entendí nada.  
>Me escondí dentro del ascensor, tantos años yendo y viniendo de ese lugar, ya sabía todos los recovecos secretos.<br>No pasaron mas que unos minutos en los cuales me pregunté por qué estaba ahí aguardando sin saber qué cuando oí que la puerta se abrió.

_-¡Hola Carly!  
>-¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás?<br>-Bien… he estado arreglando las cosas para la mudanza.  
>-Ah… ¿y todo bien con eso? ¿Ningún percance?<em>

No pude dejar de darme cuenta como Carly no podía ocultar su tono satírico y de cómo Sam parecía no notarlo.

_-De hecho si… Fredward fue a mi casa pidiéndome que no me mudara con Sean…  
>-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste?<br>-De hecho… es extraño que él llegara pidiéndome algo que ni siquiera es cierto. Yo pensé que él sabía que había terminado con Sean… ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde pudo sacar una idea así?_

¿Sam no se iría a vivir con Sean? ¿Ni siquiera estaban ya juntos? ¿Por qué Carly mintió? Algo no calzaba…

_-Culpable.  
>-¿Por qué, Carly?<br>-Porque no entiendo cómo ambos pueden ser tan tontos de no darse cuenta que se mueren el uno por el otro.  
>-¡No tienes derecho a meterte en lo nuestro!<br>-¡Pero soy tu amiga y la de él! Tengo derecho a querer verlos felices y sé que ambos deben estar juntos.  
>-¡Tu sabes que lo intenté!<br>-Lo único que sé es que Freddie cree algo que no ocurrió.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Esa mañana, cuando él tuvo un accidente vio a Sean saliendo de tu edificio.  
>-¿Que vio qué?<br>-El creyó que… ¡No me hagas decirlo!  
>-¡Pero yo nunca…!<br>-Tu lo sabes, yo lo sé… pero Freddie no tenía por qué saberlo.  
>-¡Ahora entiendo por qué me dijo lo que me dijo! Pero yo esa misma noche había terminado con Sean. De hecho no entiendo por qué creyó que pensaría distinto en la mañana. Yo le dejé muy claro todo… que yo nunca lo podría querer porque yo ya quiero a alguien.<em>

Comencé a alterarme.  
>Había terminado con él… ¿por mi? ¿Que esa noche sólo había sido nuestra? ¿Que la mirada de alegría que pensé que había visto en ella al encontrarme en su puerta era verdadera?<br>Y yo… celoso la traté pésimo…  
>¡Con razón ella me rechazó! Le dije cosas horribles… le dije que la había usado por sexo…<br>Pero si Sam no se iba a vivir con Sean… a algún lado iba…

_-¿Cuándo le dirás que te mudarás para acá?  
>-Por eso venía…<em>

¿Que Sam iba a vivir con Carly?  
>¿En frente de mí?<br>¿Mi hija y la mujer que amo vivirían en frente?

_-Creo que no es una buena idea después de todo que me venga para acá.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?<br>-Es hora de que acepte que lo de Freddie y yo… no va a pasar._

Yo seguía escondido escuchándola hablar así y tenía ganas de salir de donde estaba. Pero no sabía como tomaría Sam el que yo estuviera escuchando su conversación y no quería ser el causante de una nueva enemistad entre Carly y Sam.  
>Pensaba en eso hasta que oí una puerta cerrarse.<br>Yo estaba sentado en el suelo del ascensor cuando de pronto miro hacia arriba y me encuentro a Sam mirándome.  
>Carly me vendió.<br>Yo esperaba que ella reaccionara de otra manera.  
>No que se sentara a mi lado, en el suelo.<p>

-Así que oíste todo…  
>-Si…<br>-Muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros ¿no?  
>-Demasiados…<br>-Entonces… ya sabes que Sean y yo nunca tuvimos nada serio… mucho menos ese día…  
>-Ahora lo sé… Sam… yo nunca te usé por sexo ¿Lo sabes verdad?<br>-Ahora lo sé…  
>-¿Crees que podamos arreglar lo nuestro? No creo que podamos evitarnos toda la vida… además nuestra hija necesita estabilidad y esta demostrado que nosotros no somos el mejor ejemplo de ello… además está eso de que te irás de aquí…<br>-¿Lo sabes? ¿Que logré entrar en la universidad?  
>-Si… tu madre me lo dijo…<br>-Las únicas razones por las que me voy… es porque no puedo estar cerca de ti sin desear tenerte a mi lado y por darle un mejor futuro a nuestra hija… Pero Sam… si tu quieres que empecemos una relación y que esta sea madura yo me quedo y estudiaré de noche… trabajaré… no sé y no importa que tenga que hacer. Tú y mi hija lo valen todo.  
>-¿Te quedarías si yo te lo pidiera?<br>-Haría lo que tu me pidieras que hiciera.  
>-Ve a la universidad, Freddie. Eso es lo que te pido.<p>

Yo no me esperaba eso.  
>Creí que por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas ella me diría lo opuesto.<br>Era cierto que estábamos conversando sin mirarnos a los ojos pero con lo observador que me he vuelto con el tiempo noté que ella miró hacia otro lado cuando me dijo que me fuera.

Ella estaba de piernas cruzadas y jugando con sus dedos cuando yo de improviso me puse enfrente de ella y la encontré tan linda…

_-Quiero que me lo pidas de nuevo… Pero esta vez mirándome a los ojos._

Sam titubeó pero lo dijo nuevamente.  
>Pero yo aún no le creía.<p>

_-Dímelo una tercera vez.  
>-¿Por qué necesitas que te lo pida tres veces? ¿No basta con una primera y una segunda vez?<br>-Porque quiero ver si puedes decírmelo y hacer que lo crea. Si puedes hacerlo te juro que me voy._

Sam me miró y oí lo que tanto deseé oír…

_-No puedo…_

Sonreí como pocas veces…  
>Me sentía feliz…<br>Sam levantó la vista y nos quedamos mirando fijamente.  
>Amaba todo de ella, su color de piel, su color de ojos, el largo de sus pestañas, la forma de su boca, su nariz… todo.<br>Si ella me amaba la mitad de lo que yo la amaba a ella las cosas iban a funcionar. Estaba seguro.  
>Me levanté y la ayudé a pararse.<p>

Me sentí extraño al lado de ella ahora, era una nueva situación después de todo… no tardé en darme cuenta que no es que me sintiera extraño… era que estaba nervioso… y me encantaba que Sam tuviera la capacidad de hacerme sentir siempre diferente, era tan raro que aún hiciera que me pusiera nervioso después de tantos años y tantas cosas que hemos vivido…  
>Comenzamos a besarnos tan pronto nos tuvimos enfrente y como siempre nuestro ritmo nos llevaba a cosas mas candentes, pero ahora estaba decidido a que tomaría las cosas con calma. No digo que no quiera hacer el amor con ella porque sería mentira… sino que por ir demasiado rápido las cosas se salieron de nuestro control… en ese entonces no habíamos pasado por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y estaba bien, era parte de nuestro aprendizaje y sería absurdo no hacer caso cuando ya se tiene la experiencia y yo quería hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Ya no éramos sólo dos los que nos haríamos daño, seríamos tres. Obviando que aunque somos relativamente jóvenes para ya ser una familia así fueron las circunstancias de la vida y yo no puedo sentirme más que muy agradecido por lo que tenía.<br>Ya no quería pensar más en el pasado, pero eso no significaba que yo olvidaría porque los conocimientos adquiridos son los que ahora me guiarían para hacer las cosas bien, por ellas y por mí. Por los tres…

Sam creo que pensó lo mismo.

_-Carly no puede evitar meterse en nuestras vidas_  
><em>-No... no puede. Pero si por su intrusión puedo terminar contigo le compraré una cama para ponerla al lado de la nuestra.<em>

Nos quedamos mirando y sonreimos negando ante la posibilidad de que ella estuviera con nosotros en la misma habitación.  
>A ella no le haría ninguna gracia y mucho menos a nosotros.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta historia llegó a su fin.<strong>  
><strong>Nunca imaginé cuando un día tuve esta loca idea que tendría la recepción que tuve.<strong>  
><strong>Como dije en el principio no debí decir que era el final... porque tuve que resumir mucho en dos capitulos y lamentablemente quedaron cabos sueltos.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews por sobretodo a quienes en cada capítulo me dejaron ver su opinión.**  
><strong>Ahora, sé que el final les parece extraño. Pero ya no podía seguir alargandolo más.<strong>  
><strong>El capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sam lo ofrecí y veo que es necesario pero como ha pasado el tiempo a mi se me ha ido olvidando y demandaría aún mas tiempo que un epilogo..<strong> **lo haré pero me tardaré, tengo tan poco tiempo ahora que extraño mi vida.**  
><strong>Tengo tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo para plasmarlas que me vuelvo loca pensando.<strong>  
><strong>En fin.<strong>  
><strong>Como siempre... espero que me digan lo que piensan y siempre un mal final se puede reivindicar con maquillaje... también llamado epilogo<strong>.  
><strong>Ha sido un gusto.<strong>  
><strong>Y para quienes siguen mis otras historias pendientes... estoy trabajando en ello.<strong>


End file.
